Sin Complejos
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: En un mundo lleno de odio y resentimientos Akane deberá luchar por sobre vivir, el sistema a toda costa no desea que ella encuentre la felicidad y deberá luchar por ella, pero en el camino habrá un hombre que no la dejará hacerlo sola, ¿podrá Ranma protegerla del mal que se avecina?
1. Capitulo 1

Parte 1 Tiempo atrás

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Ahí me encontraba, una vez más en algún bar de esta apabullada ciudad, Tokio era realmente ruidosa de noche. Hace días que no salía de mi apartamento, solo tres meses llevaba en aquella ciudad, sumida en la melancolía que ya era parte de mi aburrida y monótona vida.

\- qué te sirvo!... exclamaba el barman un tipo joven no más de 30 años de tés morena y ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas.

\- whisky! dámelo solo... respondí... mientras él cumplía con servir el delicioso brebaje ...

-¿un duro día?... preguntaba el barman mientras extendía el vaso... lo miré algo molesta, sin ganas de contestar...

\- puede ser...dije sin interés...y bebí al seco

\- mmm... te sirvo ¿otro?...

-si... dámelo igual...y deja la botella... el chico me miró asombrado y mientras servía el siguiente habló:

\- ¿segura quieres la botella?... estás muy divina para manejar así!

\- deja la maldita botella! no eres mi padre ¿o si?...

\- tranquila preciosa, que sucia boca tienes! ...si necesitas algo solo dime... y se alejó un poco

Genial! el entrometido barman se había dado cuenta de que manejaba, de seguro ya vio mi moto y la placa. Lo mejor sería tomar mi botella y largarme de allí, no quería encuentros indeseables. Pagué por lo consumido, subí el cierre de mi chaqueta me puse el casco y encendí el motor, el ruido ensordecedor de mi transporte hacía que mi cabeza olvidara por breves momentos mi patética realidad! Di unas vueltas antes de volver a mi nido, de pronto lo vi, no era la primera vez ... iba caminando por la acera solitario, frené de golpe a un costado pero cuando el tipo volteó a verme algo asustado pude convencerme de que era una más de las tantas alucinaciones o malas pasadas de mi enredada mente. Encendí nuevamente el motor y corrí rumbo al único lugar donde no tenía que ver caras o dar explicaciones!

Bajé de mi moto y recordé que en el interior de mi chaqueta traía oculta la botella de whisky, la saqué giré la tapa y di un trago en seco! sentí como el líquido quemaba mi garganta, tomé el ascensor y rápidamente crucé la puerta. Fui hasta la despensa y cogí un vaso, acomodé mi escuálido cuerpo en el sillón que tenía junto a la ventana, miraba sin sentido a través de las persianas como queriendo encontrar algo... o a alguien... no estaba segura... pero sí quería beber hasta embriagarme! aprovecharía que no tocaba trabajar al día siguiente. Volví a beber de mi vaso esa noche mi mente me transportó a ese tan fatídico día...

_**Flash back...**_

_18 años tenía cuando mi adinerado padre a espaldas mías ya planificaba mi futuro, comenzaba por esos años a estudiar fotografía, inocente y esperando demasiado de los demás, eran una de mis características! la menor de tres hijas y de la cual un Soun Tendo pretendía utilizar, luego de dos años vino un señor a la casa muy misterioso, tenía reuniones constantes con papá en privado, me causaba algo de sospecha sus visitas pero nunca imaginé que tanta intriga tenía que ver con mi persona. Mis hermanas sumidas en sus quehaceres habituales no daban cuenta de lo que ocurriría, mi madre por otro lado siempre muy sumisa callaba siempre y de ser necesario se volvía ciega. Un día al regresar de la Universidad escuché a mamá gritando en la habitación, lo cual llamó total mi atención era fuera de lo normal, de hecho jamás la escuché alzar siquiera su voz, subí tan rápido como pude pero no conseguí pasar, un par de hombres grandes y corpulentos impidieron el paso sujetando mis brazos, la desesperación y el horror se apoderaban de mi, no entendía nada! solo podía ver sombras a través de la puerta de papel de arroz, la silueta de mi madre exaltada agitando sus brazos reclamando algo... pero junto a ella había un hombre y dos más al frente, uno era papá ! el otro no lo reconocía... súbitamente escuché la voz de uno de los hombres decir:_

_\- cállate mujer! tu no podrás impedir el destino_

_\- jamás permitiré que toques a mi hija! bastardo! ... chillaba mamá.._

_Entonces vi a mi madre lanzarse al cuello de este y sin más el tipo que se encontraba al costado de ella disparó dos veces! su cuerpo aún tibio se desmoronó ante mis ojos y su sangre esparcida en la puerta tornó el color de mis ojos chocolate a furia incontenida! intenté zafarme de los matones pero nunca pude, quise gritar pero el habla no salía, sin más se abrió la puerta y salieron ambos hombres uno era mayor, el que disparó no tanto, aún tenía el arma en su mano y con un pañuelo limpiaba de su rostro la sangre salpicada de mi progenitora, lo miré con repudio absoluto mis ojos se ensombrecieron al ver al lado de del cuerpo inerte a mi padre, con cero expresión de su parte solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en el más gutural silencio, por mis venas corría mi sangre a toda velocidad la adrenalina se apoderaba de mis puños y justo cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a mi, logré librarme y en un movimiento tan rápido estampé uno de mis puños en el centro de su asquerosa cara, haciendo que se llevara ambas manos hasta rostro, sangraba y también por la boca, pude notar que le había quebrado la nariz... los tipos que antes me sostenían volvieron a jalar de mis delgados brazos..._

_**-**__ maldita hija de p...gritó el asesino y el más viejo lo hizo callar! _

_**-**__ veo que tienes cojones! ...decía el viejo..._

_**\- **__¿quién eres?! le increpé..._

_**\- **__puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos... ¿quieres matarlo, cierto? ..._

_\- lo mataré! al maldito que acaba de quitar la vida a mi madre! y luego a ti! _

_**\- **__eres una mocosa insolente! igual que tu madre! ...no sabes callar... pero debo admitir que me gustaría ver como lo intentas... mientras con sus sucias manos acariciaba mis labios... _

_**\- **__cerdo! y escupí su despreciable rostro... uno de los matones le pasó un pañuelo..._

_**-**__ nos volveremos a ver mocosa... y créeme cuando te digo que desearás estar de mi lado... _

_**\- **__y sino qué! _

_**\- **__entonces le harás compañía a tu madre..._

_**Fin del flash back...**_

Maldecía mi suerte por tener que recordar a esas escorias! me levanté bruscamente y en un arrebato de rabia y dolor lancé mi vaso hacia la pared quebrándose al instante... tomé la botella y a penas quedaba un cuarto de ella, bebí directo y con ella en mi boca caminé hasta mi habitación, la dejé a un lado vacía junto a unas cuantas que me hacían compañía... pronto tendría que irme de este lug_ar... _esa era mi vida huir de un lado a otro, vivir bajo el anonimato y no dejar rastro de mi presencia... si mi padre me encontraba viviría para complacer sus nefastos y truculentos planes, pero siempre pensé que si ese día llegaba prefería morir antes que darle en el gusto.

Con mi trabajo de fotógrafa en una pequeña revista de la ciudad, lograba subsistir no era mucho pero cubría lo necesario. Sin querer mi mente volvía a divagar... no sabía si era cansancio o producto del alcohol, ¿dónde estarás?... ¿me recordarás? ... un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo podía observar frente a mi... pero sabía que no estaba... por qué carajos no llegaste ese día! siempre me lo preguntaría. _Ranma... _y con su rostro en algún rincón de mi memoria, caí en un sueño profundo...

Después de años de e intentos fallidos, me cansé de buscarla, teníamos a penas 20 años cuando nos vimos por primera vez, y no fue precisamente en el mejor escenario, un día lluvioso y muy frío fue cuando enterrábamos a su madre, era la menor de las hermanas Tendo pequeña y menuda de cabellera azulada su melena le daba un toque de dulzura, sus ojos chocolate no pasaban por el mejor momento, no había ni un ápice de brillo en ellos y eso era muy normal, viendo lo acontecido, en medio de dos de sus hermanas estaba parada muy estoica! el dolor marcaba su rostro pero en ningún momento se quebró, la vi a suficiente distancia ni muy lejos ni tan cerca, mi papá me indicaba que ellas eran hijas de su amigo de años, y que en cualquier momento me presentaba con esa familia, no entendía tanta insistencia de su parte hablaba de todas diciendo:

\- son las tres muy bellas ¿no crees hijo?...

\- eh... si...pero basta de hablar ...guarda silencio... le decía incómodo, además de que me había obligado a acompañarlo al funeral...

\- fíjate bien... deberás quedarte con una de ellas...

\- qué! ... los que estaban alrededor nos miraban feo por la interrupción...

\- ya verás hijo... tu padre tiene buenas noticias ...ya verás...

Como no verlo antes, sus malditos planes! ...lo que ellos no esperaban era que ambos nos dimos cuenta de todo! pero lo que aún me remordía la consciencia era saber por qué nunca llegó! la busqué por mucho tiempo hasta que mi lastimosa vida dijo basta!... ni siquiera su padre con el poder que tiene en la ciudad ha podido localizarla... muchos piensan que murió... pero descarto completamente esa idea! han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la vi, fingía una media sonrisa los nervios por lo que haríamos esa noche estaban haciendo mella en ambos, pese a todo, y a que nada salió como algún día lo planeamos... esperaba sinceramente que en el hoyo donde esté metida se encontrara bien.

Aceleré a fondo y me impresioné de los cambios en aquella ciudad, los años no pasan en vano ni siquiera para un solitario como yo. Años! por lo menos unos 7 desde que me fui de mi país, o más bien tuve que hacerlo, al notar que ella no regresaba ni podía hallarla decidí entrar en la milicia a mi padre le agradó la idea pese a que sus planes no se pudieron concretar, intentó ligarme con otra de las Tendo pero Soun no lo permitió, decía que Kasumi erala mayor y que se haría cargo de él cuando envejeciera muy egoísta como siempre nunca pensó en los deseos de su primogénita, y la del medio era un caso perdido, Naiki Tendo era una de las cabecillas de la organización mano derecha de su padre, muy inteligente y llena de avaricia no necesitaba de un "esposo" para concretar sus objetivos, así es como por descarte la menor era la indicada para mi, pero nunca fue por los motivos correctos, todo era una maldita farsa! ... pasé por distintos países y de alguna manera me ayudaba a seguirle la pista, Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra en este último pude divisarla, en pleno centro de Londres hace unos tres años atrás, en un principio pensé que podía ser una equivocación! mi mente haciendo una mala jugada, pero no! era ella, la vi salir de una cafetería llevaba el vaso de café en sus manos y caminaba muy apurada, pude ver su larga cabellera tomada en una media cola, con un abrigo hasta las rodillas tipo cardigan y unas botas largas, parecía que los años no pasaban por ella, se veía más mujer, más bella que nunca, apenas pude ver su perfil, iba en un carro de la milicia japonesa me trasladaban en dirección al aeropuerto, y no pude hacer nada! quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella ciudad y nunca conseguí un encuentro. Fue realmente frustrante! pero me quedaba con saber que al menos se veía bien, sana y salva y muy lejos de las maquinaciones de su padre. Pese a mis contactos, siempre se escabullía... y es que la vida no quería ese encuentro o más bien no era el momento, nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por ella, no hubo tiempo, no hubo momento! un año alcanzamos a estar de "prometidos" lo suficiente para que mi corazón sintiera amor por aquella mujer quien guardaba un dolor muy grande! en un principio no confiaba en mí, en realidad en nadie! poco a poco fui ganando su aprobación, y no era por las instrucciones de mi padre! era porque realmente ella me interesaba, cuando al fin lo logré mi pequeño tormento pudo abrir su alma y contarme todo lo que vivió y vio aquel día en el que su madre murió, nunca la vi quebrarse antes! sus lágrimas caían como torrentes por sus mejillas pálidas, y quien ¿no? había gato encerrado en todo y de común acuerdo nos pusimos a averiguar fue así como un día pude escuchar y ver su mafia en acción, lavado de dinero y drogas, ese era el meollo de todo! por eso le propuse irnos! ella no quiso en un principio y no por temor a su padre, sino por la venganza en contra de esos hombres quienes quitaron el brillo a los ojos de su querida madre, me costó mucho convencerla de que éramos muy jóvenes y sin experiencia para enfrentarnos solos a toda esa mierda, solo sabíamos eso pero estábamos seguros de que había algo más, luego de meses logré mi cometido nos juntaríamos en un callejón muy cercano y con los boletos comprados para irnos al carajo! era perfecto. Pero eso fue todo, esa tarde la vi por última vez... su media sonrisa ...me decía que algo no saldría bien, y nunca llegó a nuestra cita, pero tampoco llegó a casa de nuevo, fui testigo de como el desquiciado de su padre movía cielo mar y tierra para encontrarla, y si él con todo el poder y contactos no pudo, no sé qué me hacía pensar que yo si la encontraría, quizás el amor juvenil o mi corazón despechado... no lo sé ... quizás el deseo vehemente de saber que al menos estaba viva... con los años y el cargo que obtuve dentro de la milicia me permitió averiguar más ... con eso pude saber más obscuros secretos pero lo peor era que mi padre también estaba involucrado, nunca supe si mi madre lo sabía y si era así como podía callar tanto, tenía muchas dudas a lo largo de estos años y ahora a mis 30 me encontraba de regreso en esta ciudad donde crecí y en donde mi vida tomó un giro sorprendente. Solo esperaba no encontrarme con nadie indeseable. 

_**Continuará...**_

Querido lector, he vuelto con un fics de mi pareja favorita pero totalmente AU ... espero puedan acompañarme en esta aventura llena de intrigas, dramas, y porque no amor... Saludos cariñosos de su servidora ya saben desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 ...

_Sweetsimphony-__


	2. Capitulo 2

Parte 2 Como un pañuelo...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Desperté por el brillo del sol que pasaba por en medio de las persianas pegándome en el rostro, a penas abría mis ojos sentí como el dolor más punzante clavaba toda la cabeza, una botella completa de whisky no se tomaba sin dejar algún estrago, moví un poco mi cuerpo y miré el pequeño reloj que tenía en el velador 10:00 am lo mejor sería una buena ducha y caminé lenta y sin sentido hasta ella, me desnudé y por unos segundos vi mi cuerpo en el espejo, notaba mi abdomen bien marcado, mis brazos y piernas tonificados y mi busto abultado, un cuerpo bastante trabajado, medio sonreí al recordar los escuálida niña que fui entonces...siempre he sido menuda pero ahora poseía una fuerza que jamás pensé en tener, años de entrenamiento no eran en balde, no importaba donde estuviera no dejaba de fortalecerme, lo creí muy necesario después de irme de casa, una chica de 20 años entonces no tenía como defenderse sola y aunque hasta ahora no ha sido necesario ocupar mis facultades siempre he pensado que tarde o temprano tendré que usarlas.

Abrí la llave y pronto sentí su calor, el agua era reconfortante, además sentía como cada músculo de mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajar. Esa sensación tan agradable trajo a mi mente otro recuerdo, la primera vez que lo vi desnudo, estábamos en una finca en un lugar muy alejado de la civilización, unas breves "vacaciones" caminaba iracunda por el boscoso sendero maldiciendo a mi padre por traerme aquel lugar, según él _"ese aire me ayudaría a olvidar" ... _sumida en mis pensamientos escuché agua y seguí la corriente que me llamaba, ese día iba decidida a ahogarme o que el río me llevara lejos muy lejos, pero entonces encontré una muy grata sorpresa, mi "prometido" nadaba y totalmente encuerado, por instantes quedé embobada viendo su escultural cuerpo y pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse, también pude olvidar el por qué de mi enojo, de pronto él se dio cuenta de mi intromisión y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a correr como una idiota, dejando al chico muy sorprendido y avergonzado...cómo pude ser tan inmadura! ni siquiera era una chiquilla, pero creo que con ese breve encuentro pude admitir que ese hombre removía mis entrañas... pensar que nunca nos tocamos... Ranma... qué será de ti...

Cerré la llave tomé la toalla y me envolví como un capullo, de pronto escuché voces en el pasillo las cuales me alertaron, rauda tomé la pistola que guardaba en el cajón junto a las cucharas y me acerqué hasta la puerta en puntillas, por el pequeño visor pude ver al encargado del edificio hablando con un sujeto, este le abrió la puerta del apartamento de enfrente y lo invitó a pasar, nunca pude verle el rostro al "nuevo inquilino" llevaba puesta una chaqueta encima de un poleron con capucha era alto 1.80 mínimo y de espalda ancha mientras miraba la escena creí sentir que él notaba mi presencia detrás de ella, pues muy poco, casi a penas giró su cabeza, pero pronto entró y cerraron la puerta, entonces pude respirar con un leve alivio, esta vez no venían por mí, me aseguré de pasar todas las llaves y rápidamente me vestí, tomé un par de analgésicos y me bebí un litro de agua al seco, mi hígado lo agradecería... miré en la despensa y no me quedaba nada... ni siquiera un café instantáneo! dudé un poco pero mi estómago gruñía de hambre y es que no probaba bocado desde la mañana del día anterior, tomé mi casco las llaves y salí tan rápido que ni siquiera se sentían mis pisadas, justo el ascensor paraba abierto en mi piso, bajé al estacionamiento y subí a la moto iría por un desayuno, y algo de comida para lo que quedaba de día no quería volver a salir innecesariamente y menos exponerme. 

Luego de pasar la noche en un motelucho deplorable, decidí buscar algo más decente no quería lujos y menos la casa de mis padres, pasar desapercibido y con el más bajo de los perfiles era lo mejor, además debía cumplir con algunas obligaciones, tomé el periódico del mesón de la recepción y noté el aviso de alquiler, no tan céntrico pero tampoco tan lejos era perfecto, bastó una llamada y en 1 hora estaba recibiéndome el encargado del edificio, me gustó que tuviese estacionamiento privado al menos podría tener mi carro a resguardo, subimos por el ascensor 7 pisos y solo había dos puertas una ya estaba ocupada dijo el administrador, a quien de manera muy simple le saqué la información que necesitaba:

\- son tranquilos los inquilinos ¿de en frente?

\- ah! no señor ...solo es una dama... y sí muy tranquila

\- excelente ...le diré que esté atenta a mi apartamento cuando no esté...

\- no será necesario, ella es una mujer joven trabaja y no pasa el día aquí... no se preocupe es muy tranquilo, cualquier cosa solo avíseme.

\- bien, gracias... con eso último solo quedaba ver a la dichosa " vecina" ... quien al parecer estaba muy atenta cuando llegué al lugar, estoy muy seguro de que detrás de su puerta estaba observando ... dejé mi maleta y recorrí el sitio, bastante pequeño pero con lo prescindible, muy lejos estaba de mi casa y mis cosas al norte de Europa, pero me acomodaría... un dormitorio, un baño, la cocina tipo americana frente a la pequeña sala de estar había un teléfono, luz y agua caliente, estaba todo limpio, iría por una ducha y saldría a comprar viveres.

Tomé mis llaves, me puse una gorra y mi chaqueta unas gafas y salí, quise bajar por las escaleras, hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando llegué allí escuché el ruido del motor de una moto alejarse, intenté divisar a su ocupante pero con el casco en la cabeza me fue imposible, subí a mi carro y encendí el radio, puras noticias irrelevantes...estaba a punto de apagarla cuando escuché ...

-_ informamos que hace dos horas la policía de Tokio junto a la brigada de narcóticos ha requisado un camión cargado con una tonelada de droga, el chofer y su copiloto se encuentran detenidos, el comandante en jefe declaró que esperaban esta carga y que gracias al trabajo prolijo de la policía han podido detener la venta ilegal de ella._

_-_ vaya... una tonelada! dije en voz alta...de seguro ya me llaman... y suena mi celular...

\- Saotome al habla!

\- _Riku Saotome, lo esperamos en nuestra oficina mañana a primera hora. La dirección se la enviaremos por mensaje, adiós._

Mierda! lo que imaginaba! pensaba que podía aplazar un poco pero veo que no, aceleré un poco y según mi GPS llegaría pronto al mercado. Compraba de lo más normal cuando veo a unos chicos, eran tres al fondo del pasillo riéndose como unos idiotas, la poca gente que estaba a mi alrededor los miraba con desaprobación por sus ruidos y gestos obscenos, me acerqué a ver que tanto miraban y claro era una chica, la vi de espalda al fondo del pasillo, piernas largas con botas de cuero usaba unas pantys de malla debajo de su diminuta falda que acentuaba su redondo trasero y encima un chaleco con capucha pues no podía ver su rostro encima una chaqueta de cuero que lucía demasiado bien su pequeña cintura, en una de sus manos llevaba el casco color negro con algunas flamas pintadas toda ella era oscura pero sexy y eso que solo se veía su espalda, los idiotas discutían por cual se la aventaba hasta que vi a uno sacar el celular para sacarle fotos, los miré con repudio por su cobardía y en menos de 5 segundos la chica había desaparecido.

Iba muy satisfecho con mis compras directo al auto, vi a la chica sentada en su moto mirando su celular, en su espalda una pequeña mochila donde imagino llevaba lo que compró, causaba cierta curiosidad su rostro pero nuevamente no pude verla el casco lo llevaba puesto, en el momento en que introduzco la llave en mi carro, ella parte alejándose a toda velocidad. Al ver su menuda silueta no pude evitar recordarla, muy similar, demasiado! pero bueno cuantas chicas habrá en Tokio de esa altura y menudas como ella ¿cierto? ...solo es mi condenada cabeza que no deja de verla en cualquier persona. Tomé el móvil y busqué la única foto que tenía de ella, era un escasa imagen, de hace años atrás la habían visto en Alemania específicamente en Hamburgo, caminando en medio de un gentío con su mirada seria y triste, igual a aquel día en que la conocí, el día más triste de su vida, el funeral de su madre. Creo que si la viera hoy ese dejo de soledad mezclada con dolor serían evidentes en sus ojos chocolate, _Akane... _

De regreso en mi apartamento comí como si el mundo se fuese a acabar! el dolor de cabeza había disipado, tomé mi cámara fotográfica y desde la ventana de mi habitación saqué algunas fotografías eso me relajaba, ordené un poco y revisé mi mochila de "emergencias" ya que me movía solo en mi moto no podía transportar una maleta, de eso me aburrí cuando volví a Tokio hace ya tres meses, revisé la carpeta con la información que debía presentar mañana en el trabajo dejándola sobre una mesita para no olvidarla, de pronto escuché bulla en el pasillo, asomé un poco al visor de mi puerta y pude ver a una mujer tocar en frente, muy joven de cabellos castaños y largo hasta su cintura llevaba un vestido muy formal y ceñido de color azul marino, pronto abrieron la puerta y ella se posicionó en modo de saludo con la mano en la frente, ¿qué mierda? ! el nuevo inquilino se ocultaba tras la puerta y no pude verlo, le dijo ¿Riku? ... miré otro rato y la chica entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- esto me huele mal! ... muy mal...

\- No era necesario que vinieras U chan! ¿averiguaste lo que te pedí?

\- qué pesado mi general! para qué te pones así ...aquí no hay nadie!

\- basta! ya hablamos esto...dame la información y vete!

\- la placa pertenece a una chica llamada Hayami Oriki

\- está ¿todo en orden?

\- si está limpia!

\- bien gracias por la información! ahora puedes marcharte... entonces se colgó de mi cuello ...

\- de verdad ¿quieres eso?... podríamos divertirnos un poco, no estoy apurada...

\- U chan suéltame, es una orden! ...mientras hacía un mojin de disgusto, sacó sus brazos de mi cuello, y se marchó.

-recuerda!

\- si, si nadie sabrá tu paradero... confía en mi!

-adiós Riku!

*Una vez más...mi sentido estuvo errado _contigo...*_

Las 7 am y sonaba el despertador! abrí mis ojos con mucha flojera y lo apagué,directo por una ducha, vestirme un café bien cargado y la dichosa carpeta, no podía dejarla. Conduje muy rápido hasta mi trabajo, tuve un día muy normal , almorcé un ramen y volví a mis deberes, pronto serían las 17°° hrs y sería libre otra vez! ...

Subí a la moto y presentí algo extraño, arranqué lejos de allí directo a casa, esperando que solo fuese eso y nada más. No quise subir por el ascensor, y peldaño por peldaño subí la escalera del edificio hasta el séptimo piso a penas giro dando media espalda al ascensor cuando este se abre y de manera abrupta dos tipos se lanzan sobre mi, a uno le di con el casco que llevaba en una de mis manos, directo en la cabeza dando el primer golpe logrando que cayera al suelo! los dos estaban encapuchados y no podía ver sus rostros! pero el otro tomó mi brazo torciéndolo hacia atrás, intentando reducirme, aún no soltaba el casco y pude girar y darle con este en el rostro logrando zafarme de su agarre! rápido y ágil ambos se levantaron para acorralarme, automáticamente me puse en pose de defensa frente a ellos...

\- ¿quién los manda?! les grité ... uno de ellos se saco el pasa montaña y escupió sangre debido al golpe!

\- eso no te importa!

\- mejor es que se larguen! ... o se arrepentirán... la maldita pistola la tenía en la bota, pero en ese momento no podía bajar la guardia intentando tomarla! no quitaban sus ojos de encima y en cualquier momento atacarían!

\- no lo hagas difícil muñeca! ... se buena y seremos muy bondadosos ... decía el otro..

\- intenta tocarme pendejo! y será lo último que tus manos puedan sentir!

Entonces ambos se abalanzaron sobre mi, pude enviar una patada certera al encapuchado directo en el estómago, y al otro un codazo en plena nariz! este último cayó sobre un macetero que decoraba en una esquina rompiéndolo al instante!

\- maldita perra! vociferó el de cara descubierta...

En un movimiento rápido el encapuchado me tomó por el cuello levantando mi cuerpo a unos centímetros del suelo, pude sentir la falta de oxígeno pero de forma súbita se abrió la puerta del "inquilino nuevo" a penas pude ver cuando me sacó al desgraciado de encima aventándolo directo al ascensor! caí de rodillas con el rostro al suelo tosiendo y sobando mi cuello, intentando recuperar el aliento... pude ver sus pies cruzar delante de mi y escuché como golpeaba al otro hasta dejarlo inconsciente de pronto se acercó hasta a mi y tocó mi espalda agachándose un poco para extender su mano...

\- ¿estás bien?... dijo ..._** su voz!.**__.._ levanté con temor la mirada... para encontrarme nuevamente con esos azules tan divinos, tan celestiales! no lo podía creer...

Revisaba unas carpetas cuando escuché ruido en el pasillo, presté oído y de pronto un par de golpes! y acto seguido algo quebrándose, me levanté de mi asiento tan rápido que ni siquiera miré por el visor de la puerta! pude ver a un sujeto tirado encima del macetero y al otro estrangulando a una chica, fui por el imbécil y de un solo golpe lo lancé directo al ascensor, luego crucé el pasillo de vuelta hasta el otro tipo que intentaba levantarse, pude notar que su objetivo era la chica, pero no lo dejé acercarse y a puño limpio lo dejé noqueado, no entendía que mierda pasaba, dos matones corpulentos contra esa pequeña chica! giré para ayudarla y ella a penas se reponía de lo anterior estaba de rodillas al suelo, me incliné un poco para tender mi mano, y cuando le pregunté cómo estaba... levantó su rostro y como un balde de agua fría y sin contemplaciones la vida me presentaba al pequeño tormento de mis pesadillas! sus ojos chocolate cruzaron con los míos y ambos nos sostuvimos las miradas de manera intensa! impregnados el uno por el otro el habla no nos salía...pensaba en todo este tiempo estuvo frente a mí y no la vi! ¿qué hubiese pasado sino llego a tiempo?! eso era lo peor!

\- Akane... logré decir luego de mi aturdimiento

\- ¿qué haces aquí?... dijo ella muy contrariada

\- bueno vivo ahí! ...tenía tantas preguntas! ... de pronto vi su vista sobre mis hombros y pude sentir unos pasos cerca de mi... era el imbécil que lancé hasta el ascensor, lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió fue verla a ella sacar de su bota una pequeña pistola apuntando directamente al sujeto a mis espaldas... ambos nos incorporamos pero ella no dejaba de apuntarle directo a la cabeza!

\- dispara! perra! dijo escupiendo el cerdo...

\- claro que lo haré! ¿acaso dudas? ...la miraba de reojo atónito! sus ojos eran odio y repudio puro! ...¿dónde quedó la chica soñadora que alguna vez conocí?...

Entonces dio un paso al frente y lo encañonó directo en las sienes! ...camina mal nacido! dijo muy escueta!

\- ¿qué vas a hacer?... le pregunté dubitativo

\- tu arrastra al otro, sígueme! ... y como si ahora ella fuese mi general le obedecí sin más.

Entramos a mi apartamento, y amarré al idiota que aún seguía inconsciente, luego me pidió que hiciese lo mismo con el otro y lo sentamos a una silla, esto no era nuevo para mi...ya imaginaba sus planes! pero necesitaba saber porqué querían hacerle daño.

\- ahora mismo me dirás quién te envió!...le chillo ella muy alterada

\- ya te dije que no hablaré nada!

\- respuesta equivocada! y con la misma pistola le dio un golpe en pleno hocico! haciendo que este sangrara más, pude notar que antes de que saliera al pasillo, ella ya los había golpeado...

\- maldita put! ...no lo dejé insultarla y le di vuelta la cara de un puñetazo!

La llevé a un costado y le dije:

\- Akane déjamelos a mi... les sacaré información...

\- no te entrometas! esto es mi asunto ...esto ha sido solo una coincidencia, refiriéndose a nuestro inesperado "encuentro"

\- pero Akane ! ¿qué pretendes? ...

\- que hablen! ...debo saber quién me busca... ahora hazte a un lado! no me estorbes ... la miraba y no lo creía como pude encontrarla y en semejante situación, ni en mis peores pesadillas, a lo más casada y con cuatro hijos entregada a su esposo... pero jamás a los Kill bill... eso nunca!

Se movía de manera coreográfica, esto ya lo ha hecho antes y quizás cuantas veces! se plantó delante del matón y le puso el arma directo en los huevos! sí! lo haría eunuco ahí delante de mi y sin miramientos su rostro era decidido y autómata!, de pronto sacó algo de su otra bota, un silenciador! qué carajos! iba más en serio que nunca, a penas dos días y ya iba a tener un muerto en el apartamento, cómo me sacaba el cadáver de encima!

Lo miraba con desdén y lentamente puso el silenciador en su arma, lo torturaba... el tipo tragaba en seco y pude ver como sudaba...

\- bien! si no quieres hablar... ya no me sirves! y bajó el arma hasta colocarla sobre su entre pierna... ladeó la cabeza y le dijo...¿que tal si comenzamos con una bala justo ahí?...

\- no! para! ...chillaba el matón al ver que ella ejercía presión con la punta del arma... esta bien! esta bien! te diré todo! pero aleja esa cosa de ahí!

\- excelente! creo que al fin estamos hablando el mismo lenguaje... ahora dime ¿quién te envió?!

\- nos contrató un tipo... su nombre es Ryu Kumon! ... dijo que te quería viva! y sin rasguños pero si oponías resistencia podíamos usar la fuerza!

\- y ese tipo trabaja para ¿Tendo Soun?!...hubo un tenso silencio de unos segundos... contesta!

\- no lo sé! en realidad no lo creo! Kumon es el líder del cartel al sur de Tokio... No sé nada más! solo teníamos que llevar el "paquete"

\- escúchame bien! quiero que le des este mensaje a tu jefe! " no tengo ningún tipo de lazo con Tendo Soun y que me importa una mierda sus rencillas! que me deje en paz! porque sino la quebraré los huesos! ...y con eso le propinó un golpe certero en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente...

-Bien Akane ya conseguiste lo que querías! ahora podemos ¿hablar?

-¿estás loco? ! debo deshacerme de este par de lacras! y largarme de aquí!

\- Akane! ya basta mujer! escúchame ...estoy de acuerdo en que hay que sacárlos del edificio pero necesito explicaciones, y no te dejaré ir hasta que hablemos ¿entiendes? ... en ese momento me acerqué tanto a ella que podía sentir su respiración... se lo dije muy serio y con dejo de desesperación y es que la situación lo ameritaba.

\- dame espacio! ...dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho intentando alejarme...

\- ok, ok ...levanté ambas manos y retrocedí unos pasos... ahora quiero que te vayas al cuarto y me esperes ahí en silencio.

\- ¿qué?!... me tomas!

\- solo hazlo! le dije como una orden ... abrió los ojos y caminó hasta el fondo... no iba a durar mucho ahí así es que lo mejor sería movernos rápido!...

Hice una llamada y solo quedaba esperar que mi equipo hiciera presencia, debía sacar cuanto antes a esos matones de allí! necesita de manera vehemente hablar con ella... aún no asimilaba que detrás de aquella puerta ...estaba la mujer que por tantas noches me ha quitado el sueño. 

_**Continuara ... **_

_***Querido lector quisiera aclarar el término "Riku"... no es un nombre es un grado es decir en la milicia terrestre japonesa Riku significa General, el cual es el más alto rango que existe! y debido a los años y experiencia de nuestro protagonista quise otorgarle ese "grado" dentro del fics. Por ello le dicen Riku Saotome o Genereal Saotome.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Parte 3 Bajo Cerezos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

En tan solo 20 minutos llegó mi equipo a "limpiar" la sala y el pasillo, no sé como aguantó ese rato en la habitación sin salir.

-Bien Riku Saotome ¿dónde dejamos a las escorias?... preguntaba la capitana U chan.

\- déjalos bien al sur ...ya te imaginarás dónde...

\- y ¿esto? ... lo eliminamos también... apuntaba el casco de ella que quedó tirado en el pasillo.

\- no! eso es mío... U chan enarcó una ceja pues era evidente que no era mío, sino de alguien más...

-¿podemos hablar en privado?...dijo molesta

\- no! ya terminaron ahora retírense! ...

\- bien Adiós! ... vamos chicos saquemos la basura ... que nuestro General necesita espacio... rodé los ojos por su comentario... luego tendría que hablar con ella ya se estaba pasando... 

\- Ya puedes salir! le grité... pero ella no venía, no puede ser! corrí a la habitación y no estaba pero como salió! gritaba molesto fui hasta la ventana y claro había una escalera de emergencias, con el poco tiempo que llevaba allí y ni siquiera la imaginé! maldita sea! Akane ! otra vez me la hiciste!

De pronto tocaron a la puerta... ahora qué mierda! caminé hecho una furia abrí hasta atrás y adivinen! era mi tormento...La tomé por un brazo y casi pegó un salto por la brusquedad del movimiento, cerré la puerta y sin soltarla la increpé:

-pero ¿qué mierda te sucede?... te dije que me esperaras ahí!

\- suéltame! tu a mi no me das órdenes! ...¿General? ...con mucha ironía dijo lo último... solo bajé a ver si había más "sorpresas"...no pensaba soltarla ya me tenía jodidamente encabronado su conducta!

\- casi te matan hace 1 hora y te largas así!

\- sé cuidarme sola! ... no te necesito!

\- pues que bien... si no salgo a ver que rayos pasaba esos tipos te dejaban muerta o te llevaban!

\- ya te lo dije solo _somos_ coincidencia! ahora dame espacio! ...segunda vez en el día que me decía lo mismo... sin soltarla pensaba llevarla hasta el límite! me la debía ! cerré aún más su paso con mi cuerpo arrinconandola hasta la cocina...

\- NO TE DEJARÉ IR! le dije casi deletreando ... no sabes nada de mi! te amarraré de ser necesario!...ella no dejaba de sostenerme la mirada y no podía dejar de verle esos benditos labios rosa...

\- solo vine por mi casco... en serio Ranma...debo desaparecer ...música para mis oídos al fin pronunciaba mi nombre...

\- estás segura que solo regresaste ¿por eso?

-claro que si... mi vida es así... nunca debí regresar a Tokio...

\- te puedo ayudar...permite que lo haga! ...de pronto sentí que al fin bajaba la guardia ... su cuerpo dejó de tensarce ... y su rostro no era duro... pude ver por breves minutos a la muchachita de la que me enamoré... perdidos el uno con el otro como hace un rato en el pasillo cuando nos vimos después de años! así estuvimos... sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla, la acariciaba con sumo cuidado...las palabras sobraban ese sutil contacto me decía que ella no me odiaba... era fría y dura por que la vida la trataba así... pero en el fondo seguía esa Akane soñadora...esa Akane que gritaba por libertad!

\- no puedo...dijo en susurro...sin dejar de tocarme ...

\- ¿por qué?

\- son criminales, despiadados, asesinos todos! ... no quiero que te veas envuelto en esa mierda... es esta miserable vida...cuando dijo aquello me dolió ver su sufrimiento... pude comprender que era precisamente eso! su vida era mísera! y ha sido así por muchos años... desde el día que perdió a su madre hasta ahora...

\- no me importa...los enfrentaremos! no quiero que te hagan daño...

\- ya lo hicieron... y lo sabes... déjame ir ...

-no! no quiero ! tenemos que hablar...

\- ya dijimos suficiente...y entonces bajó su mano y mi piel extrañó sus caricias...

-Akane necesito saber... y de pronto golpearon la puerta muy bruscamente!... a ambos no sacó de onda... y nos miramos pensando lo mismo... le hice una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio... métete en la ducha... y no te muevas... le dije muy bajito..al instante ella se movió y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

¿Si?...en qué puedo ayudarles... y sin más dos tipos entraron sin ser invitados, era obvio que eran mandados por el mismo hombre Kumon!

\- buscamos a una mujer, ¿la ha visto?

\- perdón! soy nuevo aquí acabo de llegar apuntándole mi maleta... no conozco a nadie en el edificio... apenas terminaba la frase y el otro comenzó a buscar por cada rincón abriendo hasta los muebles de la alacena... disculpen! pero tiene una orden! no sé de quién hablan, mientras los seguía a sus espaldas, de pronto se metieron al baño y pensé hasta aquí llegamos! les azotaría la cabeza en plena tasa del wc de ser necesario, uno abrió la cortina pero ella no estaba! no sé como lo hizo, entonces se devolvieron hasta la sala... pero ven el casco.. y me miran sospechando...

\- ¿y ese? ... no es tuyo ! se nota que es de mujer... dijiste que acababas de llegar ¿no?

-claro! es un regalo... mi novia vive al otro lado de la ciudad...se lo llevo como obsequio...

\- bueno, quizás volvamos... y ambos se fueron sin decir nada más...

Volví al baño y al correr la cortina no estaba, de pronto de un canasto de mimbre que había allí salió ...

\- déjame ayudarte ...respiré aliviado al notar que no se había ido como antes...

\- puedo sola...dijo...pero igual puse mis manos en su diminuta cintura y la levanté para que pudiera sacar sus piernas... liviana como una nube, pequeña y perfecta para mi...quedó sobre mi cabeza por unos segundos, entonces la bajé lento quedando cara a cara y demasiado cerca...

Mis labios reclamaban por los de ella, en un ahogado grito y desesperado tesón ... ya era la tercera vez que nos quedábamos así ... ya lo disfrutaba... solo vernos sin emitir sonido alguno, excepto nuestros corazones...o por lo menos el mío... pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo...y aunque hace un rato acarició mi mejilla de la forma más dulce eso no quiere decir nada, han pasado muchos años, mucho tiempo y hay tanto por contar, tanto por saber, era toda una mujer! si antes cuando a penas era un chiquillo ya me gustaba, ahora más ... su hermosa melena ahora era muy larga, y ese atuendo de chica mala y forrada en cuero mostrando esas benditas piernas no ayudaban en nada! bésala! decía una voz en mi mente! pero si me ¿rechaza? o peor vuelve a desaparecer! ...todos estos años siempre me arrepentí de ello, nunca la toqué ni siquiera un tímido beso, fui un idiota!

\- Ranma... ya puedes soltarme... dijo muy despacio...

\- oh ... si ... ¿que tal si salimos de aquí y conversamos en otro sitio?...dije intentando componerme de mis ensoñaciones...

\- no lo creo...ya te dije que debo irme...

\- por favor creo que nos lo debemos! ... si luego de conversar decides irte no te detendré lo prometo! ...miraba con duda y no muy convencida...

\- esta bien! hablemos... pero luego me marcharé..

Bajamos al estacionamiento y subimos a mi carro, en total silencio no tenía ni idea de adonde ir... vi un parque y me estacione allí..

\- ¿en serio? aquí a vista de todos quieres hablar...

\- vamos...no se me ocurrió nada ... han sido muchas cosas en dos horas! ... hablemos aquí no nos bajemos...

\- bien ... desde ¿cuando eres General?

\- ya son 5 años con ese cargo... ahora me toca! ...rodó los ojos y asintió...

\- hace 10 años atrás... ¿por qué no llegaste al punto de encuentro?...

\- ¿perdón? ! ... claro que estuve ahí! te esperé 1 hora! como no llegabas imaginé que te habías arrepentido, entonces decidí largarme muy lejos...

\- no puede ser! si te esperé mucho con los boletos en la mano tal y como te lo había planteado entonces... ambos nos miramos muy contrariados!

\- entonces lo más probable es que alguien se enteró de nuestros planes, yo seguí las instrucciones de tu nota!

-espera ¿qué nota?... no escribí nada! ...

\- eso lo explica todo! estuvimos en el mismo lugar acordado pero en distintos momentos! magnífico! otro punto para mi "querido padre" ... de seguro él y sus planes nefastos volvieron a joderme la vida!

\- aún no entiendo esa fijación! de tu padre... ¿por qué contigo?... siempre creí que te fuiste por que ...no querías estar conmigo...

\- oh Ranma eso nunca fue así... lo peor es que ambos pensamos igual por todo este tiempo... quería comenzar de nuevo! pero nunca pude... y de hecho hasta ahora no lo he logrado...he vagado por distintos países huyendo del yugo aplastante de mi padre...

\- sí lo sé! ... intenté por años seguirte la pista... pero solo conseguí esto... y le mostré la única foto que tenía de ella en mi móvil...

-vaya! ¿cuando la sacaste?...

\- no fui yo...fue un amigo ... nunca te volví a ver hasta hoy... de hecho eras tu la que compraba en el mercado local ayer ¿cierto?

\- sí ... ayer fui temprano...

\- te vi de espaldas... pero nunca imaginé que fueses tu...

\- bueno al menos a ti te ha tratado bien la vida... tienes tu carrera muy prominente por lo demás... y una esposa muy bella...

\- ¿esposa? ... de dónde sacas que soy casado...

\- vamos, no seas tímido... la vi ayer entrando a tu apartamento una mujer de cabellos castaños muy largo...

\- estás equivocada... esa mujer que viste, trabaja conmigo... nada más

\- oh ... bueno... pero tienes ¿familia?

\- no ... desde que sigo mi carrera no he tenido tiempo para relaciones amorosas, menos para hijos...¿ y tu?

\- jajaja es un ¿chiste?... huyo como una maldita delincuente y ni siquiera he cometido delitos! pensar en una familia es una fantasía!

\- te vi manejar muy bien tu arma... dónde aprendiste a defenderte

\- eso es una larga historia... y creo que ya es hora de marcharme...

\- vale, vale... terminemos esto... contéstame

\- es muy simple, cuando me fui comencé a entrenar muy duro ...sabía que mi padre iba a buscarme y estando sola tenía que saber valerme por mi misma! pero no fue hasta que llegué a Londres que conocí a un hombre muy singular... él me enseño muchas técnicas marciales, también el uso de armas y no solo de fuego también espadas. ¿Satisfecho?

\- no ... aún no! ... ¿cómo se llama ese hombre?...

\- no lo conoces... es un ermitaño muy astuto... tiene nuestra misma edad... Hibiki Ryouga... fue un muy leal amigo... ahora... quisiera saber por qué un hombre como tu con tan enorme grado dentro de la milicia está viviendo en ese edificio tan modesto.

\- llegué ayer a Tokio... estoy en una misión... no puedo hablar más...

. interesante... llevo tres meses en esta ciudad y ya debo partir... ¿de dónde vienes?

\- vivo en Europa... muy lejos ...

\- wow! te a tratado bien la vida... te deseo felicidad Ranma, eras un buen chico entonces y lo eres igual ahora...

\- no es tan así! pero creo que al menos gozo de una libertad que tu no tienes...

-auchs! eso dolió General

\- no me llames así ... Akane... alguna vez... ¿sentiste algo que no fuese amistad por mi?

\- a qué viene esa pregunta! ... vi sus nervios al instante... la incomode con mi pregunta...

\- ya me quiero ir... debo buscar mis cosas...

\- no me vas a contestar! ya no somos unos chiquillos ... puedo entender lo que sea que digas...

Un intenso silencio tuvimos antes de responder...cómo le digo que sí que lo quise... que aunque en un principio lo detestaba, poco a poco se ganó mi corazón... que nunca lo olvidé... que aún recuerdo nuestras conversaciones, y los pequeños momentos a su lado, pero no puedo! no soy un buen partido para nadie, menos para él! sentía que el corazón iba a explotar dentro por tanta presión, me sentí ahogada por su mirada... abrí la puerta de su carro y corrí hasta un sendero del parque ... no creí que me siguiera, pero estaba detrás mío! sentía mi cuerpo temblar, su presencia de pronto me puso mal, débil! no podía permitirme eso, no podía sentir nada! menos amar! la vida nunca me permitiría siquiera probar una punta de aquello, sentí su manos en mi hombro...su calor... otra vez...

-Akane... deja de huir... llevo 10 años esperando una respuesta... al menos ten la decencia de contestar... lo dijo con mucho reproche...

\- déjame... no puedo... contesté sin mirarle la cara y en a penas un suspiro... entonces me volteó y por mis mejillas ya caían unas lágrimas...

Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y en un acto muy suave y sutil, posó sus labios en los míos, cálido, contundente! suaves... y carnosos así lo sentía...mis labios mojados por las lágrimas sabían salados en un principio pero pronto todo cambió, el intercambio aumentaba su ritmo, solo un poco, abrí un a penas los míos y su lengua invadía mi boca sumergiéndonos en la dulce miel, era un beso ahogado! un beso reclamado! un beso que debimos darnos hace más de 10 años... fue mágico e inolvidable, abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo y nos separamos con leve dejo de vergüenza ... pronto mi realidad toco a la puerta y me la cerró en la cara!

\- adiós Ranma ... y corrí como nunca en la vida ... esperando que esta vez no pudiera alcanzarme, ni siquiera miré atrás...

Cuando bajó del auto la seguí, corrí para alcanzarla, pronto la vi en un sendero rodeada de hermosos árboles de cerezo, todo rosa a su alrededor y ella era el único punto negro en tan bella imagen...

Le hablé con reproche por no contestar, pero a penas vi su rostro mojado con pequeñas lágrimas, mi corazón dio un vuelco... de nuevo era ella... esa mujer que tanto amé ... la tomé por sus mejillas y la besé... fue sublime... todo lo que necesitaba! aunque no me lo dijera con palabras, sus labios respondía un contundente sí! algo sentía porque sino jamás me hubiese respondido, y así fue como probé su dulce miel, nuestro primer beso _bajo flores de cerezo_. 

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Parte 4 Dulce Huracán

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Estaba ya en el apartamento agitada y sudada por la corrida y con la cara toda mojada en lágrimas, suspiraba de solo recordar sus labios, el pecho me ardía algo aturdida caminé hasta el baño ya caía la noche y decidí pasar mi última noche ahí, luego de una ducha arreglé mis cosas y tenía todo listo para partir a primera hora, fui por una copa pero recordé que hace unos días me había bebido todo! maldije por lo bajo ...cómo necesitaba un trago ahora!... me acomodé en el sillón donde noches anteriores podía vislumbrar las luces de aquella ciudad a través de las persianas, en total penumbra y sumida en la absoluta tristeza no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que viví este día, sin poder sacarlo de mis pensamientos comencé a desesperarme, soy una chica mala! quizás piense que perdí la cabeza! intento encontrar la mejor manera, pero no puedo!...

Regresé a casa con las manos y el pecho vacíos, su casco aún estaba encima de la mesa y su moto en el estacionamiento, intenté escuchar para saber si estaba en su apartamento pero nada! ningún ruido quizás ya se fue... y dejó la moto no lo sé, aunque era lo más probable. La decepción hacía mella y es que todo era complicado! entendía su punto de vista pero cuando la besé simplemente el corazón pudo más que la razón! y lo peor era que quería más! mucho más! y ahora no sé dónde carajos se ha metido.

Pasaron las horas y ni siquiera podía concentrarme en el maldito archivo! lo dejé de lado y caminé hasta la habitación, me tiré en la cama intentando cerrar los ojos en vano... sería una larga noche ... de esas que tantas veces odié ... ni siquiera el baño logró relajarme, rayos! Sin embargo mi noche cambiaría... un toque muy suave a mi puerta me sacó de toda concentración... miré el reloj y ya pasaba la media noche... me levanté a la defensiva y cuando miré por el visor mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver en frente a la causante de mi desazón...

Giré el pomo de la puerta muy torpemente! y de manera apresurada! ... ella me miró y entró lentamente... anonadado por su visita y más por como se presentaba... cubría su menudo cuerpo con una bata de satin azul que le llegaba a medio muslo y estaba descalzas ... ¿pero cómo se le ocurre venir en pijama? acaso quiere torturarme!

\- Akane... pensé que te habías marchado... intentando contenerme por no tocarla

\- aún no...dijo muy pausado...muy tranquila...sin dejar de sostenernos la mirada... no sabía que decir!

\- ¿pasa algo? ...logré articular...

\- shuuuuu... puso su dedo índice en mis labios..._ no hables_... dijo en un susurro poniendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor de mi cuello, incliné un poco la cabeza y con ella casi en puntillas me acercó a sus labios invitándome a besarla...

Nuestros labios se saboreaban en un fino compás, suave pero consistente, pronto nuestras lenguas se enredaron y puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura con uno de mis pies cerré la puerta, y continuamos sumergiéndonos en húmedos besos cada vez más intensos, más demandantes! acariciaba su espalda sin cesar y ella jugaba con mi trenza, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más! entonces sutilmente le saqué la bata en ese momento nos separamos muy breve pudiendo ver el más sensual camisón con pequeños encajes azules cubriendo sus pechos, en el vientre una transparencia que invitaba a devorarle esa zona y luego más encaje que apenas cubría sus glúteos! tragué seco! pensando en lo divina que se veía! acto seguido la volvía a besar pero con alevosía la dulzura se iba al carajo! si ella vino hasta aquí es por que quiere tanto como yo ésto! con mis manos le recorrí toda la silueta posando mis dedos en su redondo trasero presionando solo un poco, ella se colgó de mi cuello y la levanté dejándola a la altura de mi pelvis mientras ella se enredaba en mis caderas caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cama sin soltarla la deposité ahí tenía la vista más hermosa de ella, sus largos cabellos sueltos caían sobre sus hombros, mostrando su exquisita piel suave y tersa, blanca como la nieve que cubre un campo de flores, sus ojos chocolate solo transmitían pasión y fuego! me deleité observándola un minuto entonces ella habló:

\- ¿qué sucede? ...dijo agitada pues recién dejábamos de besarnos...sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados, logrando que más me excitara...

\- eres tan hermosa... te ves divina! ... sus mejillas se colorearon...

\- bésame! dijo en tono de orden! ... y como no lo iba a hacer si lo único que deseaba era hacerla mía!

Nos volvimos a besar pero quise probar su piel y que mejor que ese cuello tan níveo, pude sentir su aroma era embriagante, rosas! con mis manos no dejaba de acariciarla de explorarla fui bajando muy despacio hasta llegar a sus pechos justo allí una cinta que cruzaba toda su anatomía invitaba a ser desatada y con ello poder deleitarme aún más en exquisita desnudez! suavemente tiré de ella y al paso que se abría posaba mis labios y mi lengua por su piel, me detuve unos instantes en su vientre justo allí en el hueso prominente de su cadera un tatuaje un _Kanji, _luego le preguntaría su significado. Continué con mi fogoso cometido besando su monte de venus donde al instante ella soltó un gemido, seguí bajando hasta sus piernas pero regresé a donde más la excitaba sutilmente me deshice de sus bragas, poco a poco besaba sus labios más íntimos percibiendo su humedad con mis dedos suavamente abrí su encanto introduciendo mi lengua una y otra vez mientras se retorcía de placer y gemía cada vez más intenso, por cada gemido mi erección punzaba reclamando lo suyo, amaba oírla, amaba ser yo quien le diera ese placer, entonces ante las ansias subí hasta sus pechos para devorar uno a uno sus prominentes montes sus rosados pezones reaccionaban a mis labios mientras nuestras intimidades rosaban y el condenado boxer ya es estorbaba, de pronto se colgó de mi cuello logrando que volteara y entonces comprendí que no era el único que quería disfrutar lentamente su cuerpo, ni siquiera me levantó la camiseta con sus manos me la arrancó de cuajo escuchando como la tela se rompía la observé deseoso de saber que más haría, pasaba sus pequeñas y suaves manos por mi pecho y también lo besaba me sentía extasiado sus ojos avellana solo mostraban un fuego huracanado lleno de pasión! y estaba atrapado _volando en mi dulce huracán! _pronto llegó hasta el borde del condenado bóxer lo miró con desdén mi abultada entre pierna ya no podía seguir oculta era una maldita prisión, en un movimiento tan rápido lo deslizó por mis fuertes piernas y al fin pudo ver mi exuberante erección, totalmente entregado a sus encantos me volvía loco cada vez que rosábamos, me vio de pies a cabeza lamió sus labios y mordió el inferior, las ganas de poseer su cuerpo incrementaba a niveles desorbitados! se echó sobre mi y me besó con vehemencia sentía sus pechos sobre el mío y nuestras intimidades volvían a rosar en total humedad, ya nada nos detenía su lengua se enredaba con la mía de manera salvaje nuestras respiraciones cada vez más ahogadas por todo el condenado pero más exquisito de los preámbulos! separó nuestras bocas de forma brusca sin aviso, nos miramos con amor, sí ese amor que por tantos años no pudimos corresponder ni mucho menos demostrar, mordisqueó mi labio inferior y volvió a bajar pero directo a mi hombría, súbitamente pasó su lengua por todo lo largo y ancho de él, solté un gruñido de puro placer, pronto lo sentí dentro de su boca era la sensación más delirante, una y otra vez sus labios presionaban mi candor sentía que en cualquier momento acababa en su boca, entonces paró y a esas alturas estaba desorbitado! la miré gustoso la levanté por la cintura y la posé en la cama, ya no aguantaba y la embestí de una vez por todas! ambos gemimos, su estreches era magnífica, le daba la bienvenida a mi palpitante y deseosa hombría entraba y salía de ella en total trance sus pechos perfectamente redondos se movían rápidos al vaivén de nuestra danza, la besaba sin parar succionando cada uno de sus rosados y duros pezones, de pronto escuché su voz... _Oh Ranma! ... _mis embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, la besé en sus labios y entre cortado pude decirle : _eres mía! ... dilo! _ella continuaba gimiendo... _dímelo! ..._volví a decir... justo en el momento en que sentía como su intimidad se contraía dijo: _soy tuya!_ gimiendo más fuerte provocando que al fin me derramase en ella, solté un gruñido muy gutural, cayendo rendido en su pecho unidos en cuerpo y en alma.

Ambos tratábamos de reponernos, aún unidos la abracé casi acunándola entre mis brazos, miré sus ojos avellana y tenía la expresión más dulce de toda su vida, la amaba! y quería gritarlo! entonces pude hablar:

\- te amo! ... le confesé... desde el primer día que te vi! comencé a amarte! y pese a que el destino nos separó mi corazón te sigue amando! más firme que nunca!

\- lo sé! ...dijo sosteniendo mi mirada... me lo acabas de demostrar... acarició mi mejilla... y dijo: también te amo! por eso estoy aquí...

No podía ser la noche más perfecta de mi vida! 10 largos años esperando volverla a ver... y aunque en circunstancias muy inadecuadas, el cielo me premiaba con su amor y que mejor que sellar nuestras confesiones con el más dulce de los besos, esa noche ponía fin a toda la amargura que algún día viví, pero daba paso a muchas posibilidades en donde ella siempre estaba, hicimos el amor hasta cansarnos y caer rendidos ante el sueño.

Desperté para encontrarme con el dulce rostro de mi amado sumido en el sueño, por la luz que entraba ya no era muy temprano, debía moverme rápido pero él ya se había dado cuenta de mis planes, me sujetó firme con su mano alrededor de mi cintura...

\- a ¿dónde crees que vas? ...dijo medio dormido...

\- ya lo sabes...

\- eso ya no puede ser posible! ...dijo muy tranquilo y sin soltarme

\- vamos... Ranma... debo hacerlo!

\- tu piensas que después de lo de anoche te dejaré ir ¿así?...

\- no comprendes... entonces me volteó y miró mi cuerpo desnudo con tanto amor en sus azules que no podía resistir... posó sus dedos en medio de mis pechos y bajó por mi vientre hasta mis caderas sintiendo cortos circuitos por toda mi piel...

\- quiero saber... qué significa ésto!... dijo acariciando mi tatuaje... y sin dejar de observarlo

\- eso ...es un recordatorio... es un _Kanji ..._significa _Vida... _me lo hice justo antes de partir de este país hace ya diez años... algún día espero tenerla... y no solo eso mantenerla por que he huido por mucho tiempo... y sino lo logro quizás en otra vida volveré a renacer...

\- es un _Kanji_ con mucho peso y significado para ti... pero creo que esa carga que llevas es hora de compartirla...

\- por ningún motivo! ... tú no sabes a qué clase de gente he tenido que enfrentar... ya no quiero hablar más... esto fue hermoso...pero ya se acabó... debo continuar y no será contigo... me levanté para ponerme la bata...

\- Akane sabes que no puedes sola!... ahora me tienes a mi... no quiero que me vuelvas a sacar de tu vida! se levantaba para interponerse en el camino...

\- Ranma déjame pasar... por favor...

\- No!no quiero ! ... no te vayas! ... ¿por qué mierda tiene que ser así? reclamaba pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que dejarme ir...

\- te prometo que cuando pueda te encontraré! ... lo besé tiernamente... di unos pasos... pero justo antes de salir... escuché por última vez su voz...

\- te amo, no lo olvides! ...

\- también yo...pero no quise voltear...no podía mirar atrás... giré el pomo de la puerta y me fui. 

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Parte 5 Fantasmas del pasado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Luego de esa noche inolvidable, ni siquiera puedo pensar en una buena razón. Porque siempre pienso en irme, no es como si todo fuese horrible. No tengo miedo a enfrentar mis fantasmas, pero no podría siquiera imaginar hacerlo a tu lado, porque estoy segura de que hay algo afuera esperando por mi, necesito espacio para poder respirar y con lo de anoche creo que al fin lo encontré, sin embargo no puedo arriesgar tu vida sería tan egoísta. Mejor es mantenerte a salvo que lamentarlo.

Viajé medio día por la carretera, solo éramos mi moto y una pequeña mochila en mi espalda. Hice una parada en la gasolinera y aproveché de comer algo, mientras bebía un café para despertar de mis ensoñaciones, escuché a dos hombres hablando de la "carga frustrada" de hace unos días, sumergida en mi tasa y dándole la espalda presté atención, y logré escuchar que Kumon estaba realmente enfadado por ello, el muy maldito que intentó llevarme a la fuerza estaba detrás de la carga de droga que la policía había detenido, pero eso no me extrañaba. Continuaron hablando y pude saber un poco más...

\- ¿y la chica?

\- pfff esa mujer se escabulló! ... el jefe envió a dos equipos por ella y ninguno pudo ! el primero fue dejado a las afuera de una de las bodegas donde hacemos el "lavado" tu sabes al sur... iban en pésimas condiciones, y con un mensaje de ella. El segundo grupo hasta invadió la casa del vecino que según ellos un tipo muy fuerte salió de ahí a ayudarla, pero tampoco la encontraron.

\- y ¿hay recompensa?... por qué tanto interés !

\- claro que sí! varios miles de yenes ... además de su reconocimiento... y creo que la chica tiene que ver con el maldito clan Tendo al norte...

\- hay alguna ¿imagen de ella?... para reconocerla

\- claro que sí idiota! mira ...le enseñaba el móvil... maldición! eso no era nada bueno ... debía desaparecer! y ni siquiera de Tokio sino del país!

\- pero que mujerón! pero si está re buena la condenada! yo creo que el jefe se divertirá un buen rato cuando la tenga en sus manos... soltando una risita asquerosa y repugnante!

Listo! era suficiente mejor me iba... tomé mis llaves y me levanté suavemente sin mirarlos... de pronto uno de ellos alzó la voz:

\- hey! señorita ... se le queda el casco... por un carajo como olvido el condenado casco que estaba a mis pies... me incliné levemente con la mano le hice una seña pero era demasiado tarde!

\- pero si es la mina! la tipa de la que estamos hablando! chilla uno... ambos se paran e intentan acorralarme!

\- creo que me confunden! ...les dije muy serena pero adoptando una pose de defensa...

\- no lo creo primor! en foto te ves muy buena pero en persona eres inconfundible! ... haznos el favor y no te resistas!

\- retrocedan! o se arrepentirán... la vendedora que a esas altura se había dado cuenta del posible ataque salió corriendo y solo quedábamos los tres! ...

\- bien muñeca! hasta aquí llegaste ... no te imaginas lo contento que se pondrá mi jefe ... Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí pero pude romperle la tasa con medio café cliente en el rostro...inmediatamente gritó de dolor al quemarse con el reconfortante líquido, cayendo de espaldas al suelo le propiné una buena patada en las costillas, pero el otro sujeto tomó mis brazos entonces levanté mis piernas impulsándome con mis pies en el mesón girando sobre la cabeza de este quien soltó el agarre quedando justo detrás de él, se volteó muy sorprendido y con ambas manos a palma abierta le dí un golpe en el centro del pecho tan fuerte que lo dejé sin aire! rápidamente le quité del bolsillo el móvil al tipo que tenía mi foto tomé el casco y corrí hasta mi moto, introduje la llave y aceleré como una loca para arrancar de ahí.

Una vez estando lejos paré en el camino y revisé el móvil del tipo, ahí estaba mi foto y mensajes hablando de "entregas" y ciertos lugares donde las concretaban, también había un mensaje del hombre al cual odiaba con todo mi ser! al leer su nombre en éste la sangre me subió hasta la cabeza de solo recordarlo, _Hiromi ..._bastardo! precisamente fue él quien le quitó el brillo a los ojos de mi madre. Decía textual:

**"consíganla a como de lugar! no importa el modo pero que esté viva" **y junto con ello una fotografía de mi.

Ya casi atardecía y sino me movía rápido me pillaría la noche, directo al aeropuerto esperando conseguir un vuelo.

Después de su partida sentía el alma rota! ... no quise seguirla... no valía la pena! ella no me quería en su vida, no ahora! pero no me quedaría tan tranquilo era obvio que su vida estaba en inminente peligro, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Si ella no me quería a su lado era una cosa, pero si pudiera protegerla no estando necesariamente junto a ella lo haría sin dudarlo! resuelto en mis convicciones haría un par de llamadas, me debían algunos favores y hoy era hora de cobrarlos.

Luego de almorzar me reuní al fin con la policía de narcóticos de Tokio, ya sabía a lo que iba. La misión era ayudar a la entidad para llegar hasta los cabecillas de cada clan. No fue sorpresa ver en los documentos los nombres de Ryu Kumon y Tendo Soun como líderes de cada clan, no solo era la droga, el lavado de dinero era monumental! y junto con ello había sospechas de "trata de jóvenes", eso debía confirmarse pero era muy probable que estuvieran engañando a chiquillas para poder prostituirlas. Era mucha información había un detallado informe acerca de cada una de las hijas, las dos mayores Tend, Kasumi estaba casada con un médico pero vivía muy cerca de su padre, él la tenía bajo su yugo no permitiendo que se alejara de él, la del medio y como ya lo sabía era la mano derecha de Soun, le llevaba las cuentas y además tomaba decisiones importantes, pero de la menor casi nada, solo que la divisaban en distintos países pero siempre le perdían rastro, una posibilidad era que ella ayudara a su padre en sus tratos de manera internacional, pero no había prueba de ello. De hecho hace 9 meses que no sabían nada de la menor. Y ahí entraba mi maldita disputa! sabía perfectamente su condición, debía decirla era la mejor manera de ganarme su confianza y que no sospecharan de mi. Con eso en mente les hablé:

\- bueno señores, a la menor de las Tendo la pude ver hace unos días aquí mismo en Tokio. Pero solo fue eso, en un local del mercado.

\- ¿cómo la reconoció?... dijo muy serio uno de los policías

\- recuerde que en mi juventud estuve ligado a esa familia, ellos sabían todo de mi. Así es que decidí darles media verdad.

\- le pudo hablar! ... dijo otro

\- claro que no! la vi de lejos ... pronto ella se marchó ... no pude hacer nada. Además para esos días aún no sabía la misión. Pero ella no está implicada como sospechosa.

\- aún no! pero su conducta deja mucho que pensar.

-¿tiene pruebas para incriminarla?...le dije con mucha sorna!

\- no las hay!

\- bien que le parece si comenzamos a trazar el plan.

Y con eso último continuamos con el objetivo, capturar a ese par de escorias. De pronto en medio de ella recibí un texto al móvil.

_**"Gasolinera en dirección al aeropuerto, dejó un par de bultos a su paso"**_

Lo sabía! la seguían ... debo terminar esta maldita junta ahora mismo! ¿pero cómo? ... pasaron 50 minutos exactos! cuando entró un tipo uniformado interrumpiendo abruptamente nuestra conversación.

\- Riku Saotome, Sargento , demás oficiales deben ver esto! al tiempo que tomaba el control remoto del televisor, mis ojos se horrorizaron al ver y leer el titular del noticiero.

**" Explosión en el Aeropuerto" ... al parecer depositaron una bomba en una de las entradas el vuelo #185 con destino a Londres, este ha sido cancelado, los pasajeros aún se encuentran en el avión mientras que personal y pasajeros que se encontraban alrededor de la entrada fueron alcanzados por la onda expansiva, en estos momentos se dirigen 3 ambulancias al lugar y la policía de Tokio. Las autoridades llaman a la calma, mientras se allana todo el sitio, para localizar a él o los culpables de tan trágico suceso.**

Todos nos miramos con el mismo pensamiento, esto no era un accidente ni mucho menos!

\- Bien señores es hora de actuar! me levanté y todos detrás de mi. Necesito un equipo de anti bombas y otro que se infiltre para ver si encontramos al desgraciado que provocó esto.

\- como diga Riku! vamos a la camioneta... en menos de 10 minutos estábamos en el aeropuerto.

Mi corazón colgaba de un hilo, a cada paso que daba sentía el miedo apoderarse de mi ser, el mensaje! estaba seguro de que ella estaría ahí y si la explosión la alcanzó ... me ahogaba en un mar de dudas, pronto pudimos ver el desastre! y la escena más desgarradora, cuerpos mutilados, sangre esparcida por cada rincón y trozos de madera por doquier y el olor era horrible, a piel y plástico quemado aún habían llamaradas, los bomberos hacían lo suyo, mientras intentaba reconocer algo lo que sea pero era muy difícil los restos quemados imposibilitaban mi terrible tarea, un brazo allá medio torso al otro lado y podría seguir. De pronto un oficial me sacó de mi cometido...

-Saotome Riku hay sobrevivientes!

\- ¿dónde?!

\- vamos lo llevaré hasta allá...

Un frío inexplicable carcomía cada hueso de mi cuerpo conforme caminábamos a ver a los sobrevivientes, eran 7 personas todas mal heridas entre ellos 3 mujeres todas trabajadoras del aeropuerto y los hombres la mitad eran turistas, por dios! sino estaba entre ellos no podía ser posible que fuera una de las víctimas fatales, la noche sería larga y ni siquiera podría moverme de allí, me asomé hasta un gran ventanal donde podía apreciar un cielo estrellado, _"dame una señal" _lo que sea! ... pensaba en ella deseando con el corazón en la mano que nunca hubiese llegado al aeropuerto.

El sitio era un maldito caos! hasta la guardia nacional había llegado. Trasladando los heridos y evacuando a los ocupantes del avión. los peritos recogiendo cada muestra y restos de cuerpos para poder darles reconocimiento, pronto detectamos una caja en el mesón junto a la puerta de ese vuelo, estaba por dentro oculta solo quedaba un resto de ella pero pude reconocerla de inmediato! ese era una de mis especialidades las dichosas "bombas" no era de alto alcance pero si lo suficiente para causar un daño considerable, más aún en lugar lleno de público y cerrado. Teníamos a tres tipos en sospecha pero algo me decía que ninguno de ellos la detonó! solo eran señuelos el verdadero culpable ya ni se encontraba allí! pero lo encontraríamos! que disfrute el tiempo de libertad que le queda porque lo cazaré y lo acorralaré como a un insecto! deseará haber muerto! más si en unas horas ya sabría la identidad de los fallecidos, de llegar a confirmar que mis ojos avellana estaba ahí, le daría la muerte más lenta y dolorosa de su maldita y perra vida!

Las 06:00 am en punto! a mis manos llegaba un sobre con la identidad de las victimas, mis manos sudaban y pronto temblaron intentando abrirla.

De los restos encontrados pudimos reconocer a 5 personas:

\- Fukui Saturo

\- Hamasaki Shijereku

-Hayasachi Tadao

-Himura Akiko

\- Fukui Chiasa

Pude respirar con cierto alivio, pero aún no sabía su paradero y la tenía "encargada" a mis contactos más cercanos pero hasta ahora nada! el cansancio y la tensión de toda esa noche hacían estragos en mi cuerpo, me despedí por ese día necesitaba reponerme un par de horas. Me escoltaron hasta el edificio donde vivía, subí por el ascensor hasta mi piso. Cuando me acerqué para abrir pude notar una mancha de sangre en el pomo de la puerta, entre cerré los ojos e inmediatamente saqué mi arma, giré lentamente la cerradura y todo estaba tal cual excepto por que había un camino en gotas de sangre que llevaban directo hasta la habitación, pero ¿qué mierda? pensé muy contrariado, alguien está o estuvo aquí. Caminé despacio apuntando hacia adelante, con el pie empujé despacio la puerta y mi sorpresa fue tal cuando vi recostada sobre la cama a mi preciado tormento!, dormía pero pude notar que era ella la mal herida, se veía algo pálida de uno de sus oídos tenía sangre seca y sus ropas estaban dañadas. Me recargué a los pies de la cama y ella despertó asustada apuntándome con su arma directo a mis sienes!

\- Akane ! levanté ambas manos ... calma... soy yo Ranma... de pronto soltó el arma y se lanzó a mis brazos ...

\- oh Ranma! no pude...no pude! y lloraba en total desconsuelo sobre mi pecho... la abracé para cobijarla, y darle seguridad estaba en total vulnerabilidad! y lo peor herida!

\- tranquila... estás conmigo... no dejaré que nadie te haga daño...

\- intenté subir pero... hubo una explosión! y a penas logré salir ...

\- lo imaginé... necesito revisar tus heridas... vamos al baño

\- debí morir! era mi oportunidad! mientras lloraba sin cesar...

\- No digas eso! jamás! el destino tiene otros planes. Ven acompáñame...

Caminamos al baño y puse una silla para que ella se acomodara, tomé el botiquín y comencé a limpiar sus heridas, una a una. Le saqué lo que le quedaba de chaqueta y comencé a desnudarla para ver su estado, pude apreciar astillas en sus brazos y un hematoma a la altura de las costillas, de esa se quejaba mucho, le preparé la tina con agua caliente y le dejé unas ropas mías sobre la silla.

\- disfruta el agua ... si necesitas algo solo llámame...

\- gracias...dijo muy suave

Salí del baño con una rabia contenida! llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias! la noche anterior la amaba en cuerpo y alma y hoy debo curar su cuerpo mal herido era un desorden total de emociones que intentaba controlar! y es que desde que ha vuelto a mi vida ha sido un torbellino de situaciones, pero las peligrosas pasaban por mucho a la paz que pudimos disfrutar cuando le hacía el amor, a esto se refería cuando dijo que no quería verme envuelto con esos criminales! pero ¿cuántas veces ha pasado por este tipo de agresiones? ... ¿será la primera vez? ... ¿cuanto daño más le causarían? ... solo por ser hija de un mal nacido!

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Parte 6 Vivir o Morir

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

En alguna bodega oculta al sur de Tokio...

\- la bomba ha sido todo un éxito! está toda la policía muy entretenida en el aeropuerto.

\- ¿qué haremos ahora jefe?

\- planificar el siguiente paso... por lo pronto quiero que busquen a la chica por cielo mar y tierra! hay que aprovechar cada segundo, los muy imbéciles creyeron que podían recaudar mi camión con merca sin tener consecuencias! les explotaré la ciudad entera de ser necesario!

\- Kumon! déjame a la chica ... estoy seguro que la encontraré!

\- muy bien Hiromi_ ,_ no me falles! ... y no quiero que la toques! esa hembra será mía!

\- por supuesto! ya verás...

Todos a mover sus malditos culos que por eso les pago!

En el apartamento de Ranma...

\- ¿cómo te sientes Akane? ...

\- bien... bueno adolorida pero estaré bien...

\- ven ...come algo te hará bien ...

La observaba mientras comía, se veía tan indefensa pero encantadora con esa camisa mía que le daba como diez vueltas, pensaba en como hacerla entender que no tiene que enfrentar esto sola, que la amo de verdad que no es un estúpido capricho.

\- Ranma ... nos miramos con detenimiento... _gracias_, en serio... cuando salí de allí la única persona que vino a mi mente fuiste tu... olvidé la moto todo! ... a penas me subí a un taxi y llegué aquí... no ...yo... no quiero ... incomodarte...dijo muy tímida...

-¿por qué piensas que eres una molestia? ... si te contara las cosas que tuve que ver hace unas horas! y la angustia por saber dónde estabas! ... me pasé la noche en el aeropuerto trabajando, y sabía que tu irías allí... luego la explosión y los muertos! era un desastre... esta mañana cuando regresé a casa me sentía muy agobiado pero más que eso frustrado por no localizarte, cuando vi la sangre hasta la habitación me preocupé! pero verte ahí y saber ahora que pensaste en mi, no te imaginas lo agradecido que me siento de que hayas vuelto! ... nos quedamos en silencio pero muy breve... Entonces continué...te ibas a Londres ¿y luego?

\- fue lo único que encontré ... estaba a punto de subir cuando la explosión me lanzó por los aires... estaba totalmente aturdida! ... no escuchaba nada! y solo veía fuego y humo... me arrastré como pude y cuando tuve fuerzas me levanté y caminé, toda la gente corría despavorida, ahí fue cuando paré un taxi el tipo algo decía pero no podía oírlo, le di la dirección y listo! ... tu no estabas... quise ir al baño pero las piernas no me respondían... me desmoroné en la cama y debo haber perdido el conocimiento... hasta que te vi sentado enfrente de mi... créeme que verte fue un alivio... siempre me están persiguiendo ... de alguna u otra forma siempre escapo de los hombres que han intentado capturarme, pero esta vez no me esperaba una bomba!

\- no creo que la bomba haya sido para ti... ellos no te quieren muerta... estamos investigando el trasfondo de esto, pero imagino que es un _mensaje ... _pronto lo sabré.

\- eso quiere decir que fue una coincidencia! ...

\- sí ... estuviste en el lugar menos indicado ... y en el momento menos preciso...

\- necesito reponerme rápido! para desaparecer lo más pronto de Tokio.

\- Akane... me acerqué hasta ella ... con mis manos tomé su rostro... basta de huir! y ya no quiero escucharte decirlo... la besé suave y ella correspondió ..._. te amo_... le dije entre besos...

-vamos a descansar... nos separamos pero tomé su mano y caminamos de regreso a la habitación, nos recostamos y cubrimos con una frazada... con mucho cuidado la abracé pues estaba muy adolorida aún... justo cuando caía en sueño escuché su voz...

\- _también te amo ... _

Sonreí pero ella no pudo verme, pues estaba detrás abrazándola y sumergiéndome en su aroma a rosas, cayendo poco a poco en un sueño profundo.

_**Tres días después...**_

Pasaron los días y aunque tenía que salir a las dichosas juntas, ella esperaba en casa muy tranquila. Agradecía al cielo que por el momento no se moviera de ahí, por lo menos la tenía cerca. Tampoco me hacía preguntas de lo que hacía cuando me iba, en el fondo lo sabía pero creo que no preguntar era lo mejor para ambos.

Al fin teníamos noticias de los bastardos que habían explotado parte del aeropuerto, y efectivamente era Ryu Kumon la mente detrás del atentado, la policía lo buscaba por todos lados. Lo importante ahora era adelantarnos a sus planes. Teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus objetivos era mi preciado tormento. Debía enfocarme a como de lugar porque no podía dejar atrás al padre quien hasta ahora no se a pronunciado pero creo que en cualquier momento lo hará.

\- Al fin te conseguí algo de ropa, le dije entregándole una bolsa

\- oh ! esto si me hacía falta... ya iba a salir a comprar algo... gracias

\- no te preocupes... no es mucho pero por lo menos podrás salir con eso ... y dejar de usar esas camisas que te quedan enormes...

\- me gustan tus camisas ... son cómodas... mientras besaba mi frente... voy a cambiarme...

\- ok... la vi alejarse ...y de pronto timbra el móvil...era un mensaje...

**"nos informan que el ave dos salió de su nido" ... se mueve rápido y va con mucho respaldo... **

En eso la veo salir preciosa con unos jeans y una blusa rosa con su cabellera a medio tomar y unos tenis.

\- ¿qué sucede? ...pregunta enarcando una ceja

\- ¿ah?... nada te ves hermosa!

\- dime la verdad!

\- ven acompáñame! ... la llevé al dormitorio para entregarle algo...

\- ¿por qué el misterio?...

\- escúchame con atención:

necesito que guardes esto, es más necesito que lo lleves siempre contigo! ... ¿pero qué es esto? ... era una pequeña cartera negra entera con un cierre... en su interior tiene unos papeles muy importantes son dos pasaportes con identidades falsas! uno es para ti ... el otro es mío... además hay un pendrive con información muy valiosa y un buen fajo de dinero en efectivo...

\- me estás asustando! Ranma si nos vamos a largar hagámoslo de una vez!

\- no puedo ahora... esto es solo una precaución... nos iremos muy lejos cuando todo esto acabe... es una promesa...

Nos abrazamos tan fuerte como nunca antes, quería transmitirle seguridad la besé con ansias, luego la miré a los ojos y le dije: te protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga! es _vivir o morir ¿comprendes?... _no importa lo que suceda te devolveré esa libertad que alguna vez te arrebataron!... la volví a besar pero de nuevo el teléfono vibraba...

\- discúlpame... debo atender ... Akane miraba con ansias y con su expresión llena de dudas!

**"están a dos minutos de la manzana"! tu equipo está listo para actuar! ya sabes que hacer!**

-maldita sea! dije muy alto...

\- ahora sí me dices que mierda pasa!

\- necesito que te ocultes!

-pero por qué! y de quién!

\- confía en mi... por favor!

\- pero a donde me voy! ... ven te enseño... justo arriba de la cocina había una gran lámpara colgada en el cielo, la jaló y se abrió un pequeño espacio, me cruzó la cartera que me pasó minutos antes... me levantó muy fácil, y dijo antes de cerrar:

\- solo espérame... no hagas ruido ...no te muevas... asentí con el rostro

El espacio era reducido pero con mi teléfono pude alumbrar un poco, sorpresa fue ver muchas armas guardadas allí! estaba rodeada de todo un poco, pronto escuché cuando golpeaban la puerta.

-Pero miren ¿quién ha regresado? ... el hijo pródigo! ...esa voz... estaba segura de que era Nabiki! ...

\- a qué debo tu desagradable visita... respondía mi ojiazul

\- te extrañaba querido... ya sabes son diez años sin saber nada de ti... como eres tan ingrato...

\- puedes ir al grano y lárgate de una buena vez!

\- uy pero que mal humorado... y con esa pinta que te gastas cariño...

\- y ¿para qué tanto matón?... la gran Nabiki Tendo necesita "seguridad"

\- jajajajaja que gracioso Saotome! ya sabes mi padre que no me deja sin protección... solo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que has regresado...pero quizás ...algo más...¿la has visto?

\- ¿a quién?!

\- oh por favor... a la miedosa ya sabes ... la oveja negra de mi familia...la que un día fue tu "prometida"

\- aún no llevo ni una semana aquí... ¿qué te hace pensar que podría encontrarme con ella?

\- sé que está en Tokio...no lo sé ... solo intuición!

\- pues esta vez te ha fallado... ahora si ya terminaste... te puedes ir!

\- si, si ... pero antes... un pequeño consejo... acércate Ranma no muerdo..._"no metas tus narices en mis asuntos" ... y eso... la incluye a ella..._

-no estás hablando con el muchachito que conociste hace diez años! ...

\- claro que no! Riku Saotome! ... adiós!...

Escuché cuando Ranma cerraba la puerta, pero me quedé muy quieta esperando que él asomara. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí pero se me hizo eterno, de pronto vi la luz...

-¿estás bien?...preguntaba mi ojiazul

-si ... bien...contesté mientras me ayudaba a bajar...

\- esos mensajes ... a tu móvil... ellos te avisaron que ¿ella venía?

\- sí... escuchaste todo... hay que tener sumo cuidado...

\- ¿cuidado? ... acaso no la ¿escuchaste?!.. viene por mi... y te dejó muy claro que no te quiere en sus asuntos... me cazará como a una maldita liebre! es lo único que le importa con tal de darle gusto a su "jefe"... de hecho debe de sospechar y lo peor es que estamos embarrados de lodo!... te lo dije... nunca debí inmiscuirte en mis asuntos! ...

\- Akane! de nuevo con lo mismo! ... por qué quieres hacer todo sola por un carajo!

\- porque es mejor así! ...le grité desesperada...caminando a la habitación

\- por supuesto que no! ven acá no he terminado de hablar contigo!...dijo siguiéndome

-Ranma ya basta! ... todo esto ya pasó... estoy muy agradecida de tus cuidados pero es obvio que continuar aquí es un error! y no puedo permitirme más errores! ... mientras tomaba las pocas pertenencias que tenía y las llaves de la moto que él había conseguido traer hace un día...

\- eso es lo que soy! dime! ¿un maldito error?

\- no he dicho eso!

\- entonces ¿qué quieres decir?... y sujetaba una de mis muñecas exigiendo respuesta!

\- no lo hagas más doloroso! ...le dije con la mirada fija y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas...

-¿dolor? ... estuve 10 putos años buscándote! ... ¿dolor? hace unos días atrás cuando te despedías! ¿dolor? ... cuando vi el desastre que dejó el atentado en el aeropuerto y no conseguía hallarte! ... ¿de qué dolor me hablas?!

\- no quiero que te maten! ... no lo soportaría! ... le grité

\- y acaso piensas que no tengo el mismo ¿miedo?... pero no de mi... sino de que te aparten de mi vida para siempre!

\- déjame ir... te lo suplico...dije llorando ya no podía aguantar la angustia...

\- No! ...dijo muy ronco y molesto... entonces sujetó mis dos manos y las pegó a la pared.

\- Ran...ma... no más...sollozaba como una niñita...

\- dijiste que me amabas! ... ¿te arrepientes?... dímelo! ¿soy un error?...su mirada era desafiante pero con un dejo de tristeza... tardé medio minuto en contestar...

\- jamás! te amé entonces...y te amo ahora como nunca he amado a nadie! ... por eso... no quiero perderte! ¿comprendes? ...fijé la vista en sus azules que miraban herido por mi afán de huir...

\- recuerdo hace años...que alguien me dijo que debía guardar precaución ... creo que tu has sido muy fuerte, más que yo inclusive...me ilusioné en ese entonces y fue un error, fui descuidado, y te fuiste y todas mis cicatrices están abiertas ahora, mi corazón estuvo roto por años...desenamorarse es difícil, pero caer por una ¿traición?...es mucho peor! y qué pasa con la ¿confianza?... si todo lo que necesitas está justo aquí! estoy aquí! construyamos ésto ahora! no cometeré el mismo error dos veces! ... ¿Si te lo digo esta noche, apagarás las luces y te alejarás sabiendo que te amo?... debo hacerte comprender, no puedo esperar más **Te amo! **¿quieres ser libre, estás lista para mi, para sentirte así?...¿me darás la espalda y me dejarás ir? No quiero perderte! y te juro, te juro que no es una mentira, mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, tu y yo podemos compartir una vida juntos, es ahora o nunca! no quiero esperar toda mi vida para decir que siempre estuve enamorado de ti.

Acto seguido me besó con mucho ímpetu! sin soltar mis muñecas que aún la tenía sobre la pared, pude sentir la amargura de sus labios, reclamando! pidiendo a gritos que no lo dejase... su lengua daba estocadas afiladas y punzantes! no podía negar lo evidente! lo amaba con todo mi ser! nos besábamos con premura casi devorándonos... entre jadeos y con la respiración entre cortada..pude decir... te amo!...pero él seguía con su cometido...pronto soltó mis muñecas y pude acariciar sus cabellos, mientras él desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa... ya era tarde! no habíamos hecho el amor desde ese día que me despedí! nuestros cuerpos gritaban el uno por el otro, sin dudarlo sería suya! y como negarme si lo deseaba tanto como él a mi! ... entre besos ahogados terminó por sacarme la blusa quedando a piel expuesta comenzó a besar mi cuello, amaba tanto sus caricias... solo él provocaba que mi piel se erizara de esa manera!_ eres mía ! _dijo jadeante y continuando con el ritual más sensual y excitante ... comencé a hacer lo propio y también me deshice de su camisa abriendo luego el botón de su jeans, pude ver y palpar su contundente erección a penas le bajé el cierre y medio pantalón para dejarlo solo en bóxer, pronto me liberó del sujetador rasgándolo dando paso a mis sugerentes pechos, devorando uno a uno mis rosados pezones, gimiendo por sus succiones me lamió el vientre y me sacó los pantalones tan rápido que apenas dejaba de gemir por lo anterior, besaba mis piernas y con sus manos apretaba mis glúteos subía con sus labios y su lengua hasta llegar a mi intimidad, en donde posó dos dedos sin siquiera sacar las bragas tocando ese pequeño botón que al tacto provocó otro jadeo de placer, me sentía muy húmeda pero él solo tocaba mirándome con fuego como continuaba retorciéndome pegada a la pared, entonces me besó e instintivamente le mordí el labio inferior entonces dejó de solo tocar e introdujo sus dedos más profundo, volviendo a provocar un gemido ahogado por sus besos, acto seguido retiró su embestida se separó de mi boca ... posando ambos dedos mojados en su boca probando mi intimidad, lo miré extasiada de pronto me giró escuché que se quitaba la ropa que faltaba y bajaba mis bragas hasta el suelo de nuevo besando mis piernas pero ahora por detrás, subiendo hasta mi trasero entonces sentí su hombría allí rosando muy punzante, mientras me besaba la espalda y el cuello estrujando mis pechos, volvió a hablar ... _te haré mía! _..._ amo tu piel_... _tócame! _invitándome a palpar su ancha y dura erección... de espaldas a él ... sentía su punta mojada...la excitación era tal que solo quería sentirlo de una vez! entonces volví a sentir sus dedos en mi intimidad volviendo a jadear me volteó y me levantó sobre su pelvis mientras nuestras intimidades rosaban y desbordaban en humedad sentí como entró de una sola estocada ambos gemimos y comenzó su exquisito vaivén , entrando y saliendo sin piedad podía sentir el grosor y lo tenso de su anatomía por mi estrechez, se movió un poco y sin separarnos llegamos a la cama en total trance de excitación! era la segunda vez juntos y la intensidad del sexo era única! se movía como un loco mis pechos sonaban por la fuerza de sus embestidas de pronto se salió y me volteó quedando en cuatro sobre la cama, acarició mi silueta y volvió a embestirme por mi intimidad se sentía más profundo que nunca, tocaba mis pechos y ambos gemíamos sin pudor, de pronto sentí una contracción llegando al clímax máximo él lo percibió y gruño, aceleró sus movimientos solo un poco, entonces derramó su ser volviendo a gruñir pero esta vez más ronco y extasiado.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas combinaban perfectamente luego de habernos entregado. No había nada que decir, menos refutar. Lo más sabio, lo más sano, lo óptimo, no! ni eso! lo más simple era amarnos porque ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, mi piel era suya y viceversa, nuestros corazones latían juntos muriendo de amor mutuo. Nunca creí volver a encontrarlo y sin duda la vida me lo presentaba y no solo eso lo plantaba de frente queriendo decir esto es lo querías ¿no? ... Ahora es todo tuyo! No será fácil ... lo sé pero al menos lo intentaré porque _prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Querido lector les confieso que este capítulo ha sido muy intenso, de menos a más. Pero la confesión de nuestro querido azabache se lleva todas las flores, cuando lo escribí imaginaba esa escena tan dramática, donde a gritos él intentaba convencer a nuestra terca protagonista que de que su amor es verdadero, y no solo eso sino que a su lado podían comenzar de nuevo. Espero haya sido de su gusto, porque como siempre esta humilde servidora lo ha escrito con mucho cariño, desde Chile una fans más...**_

_**Sweetsimphony-_**_


	7. Capitulo 7

Parte 7 Ganando Batallas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Luego de nuestra discusión de la cual me rendí por completo, no volvimos a tocar el tema de "escapar" ...aunque por el momento Ranma no quería que saliera del apartamento hasta estar seguros de que mi hermana Nabiki no hubiese dejado a un "sapo" rodeando la casa... por ello comenzó a buscar otro lugar para acomodarnos mientras él terminaba su trabajo, y así por fin irnos al carajo! sí muy lejos de aquí!...sin lugar a dudas de esa pequeña batalla él ya era todo un vencedor! Ayer mientras leía el periódico buscando otro apartamento, me quedé hipnotizada viéndolo desde el mesón de la pequeña cocina, acababa de servir un café cuando lo vi muy concentrado en su cometido, algo decía pero mis oídos no prestaban atención... miraba su trabajado cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos, y ese vientre tan duro como una roca con sus abdominales tan definidos, había salido recién de la ducha y solo traía puesto un buzo casi a la cadera pudiendo ver justo en el borde el inicio de esos pliegues muy marcados, realmente guapo! evidentemente y por donde se le viese era un hombre demasiado atractivo! pero dejando de lado lo físico, su carácter fuerte, y ese temple! me atraían aún más, era inteligente, minucioso, siempre un paso adelante...quizás eso lo desarrolló con su carrera militar la cual era muy exigente! y para coronar todas esas cualidades su corazón era mío! el hecho de que me amara tanto era lo que más me enamoraba! me trataba con mucha delicadeza, y dulzura, pero cuando se enojaba era muy rudo y decidido aunque muy fanfarrón, ¿y en la intimidad? bueno eso era instinto puro! todas las cortesías se iban por la borda... no eran necesarias...nos devorábamos sin más... desde ese día no había noche que no fuese suya... pero había algo más! sí esa comunicación sin palabras, nos leíamos de solo vernos, aunque aveces me perdía en sus hermosos ojos azules, era perfecto! era todo cuánto soñé. De pronto vi que sus azules asomaban por el borde del papel periódico, algo decía cuando por inercia me llevaba la tasa recién servida a la boca, aún en mis ensoñaciones me quemé como una boba.

\- mierda! espeté soltando la tasa y derramando todo el líquido

\- Akane ¿qué te pasa?... se levantó del sillón en dirección a la cocina

\- nada soy un desastre!... limpiaré ahora mismo... me sentía como una boba ...y para peor él se burlaba de mi con su media sonrisa ...

\- jajajaja pero que mal humorada! si fue un accidente! deja que te ayude... ambos secábamos la mesa.

\- vas a ¿salir?... le pregunté

\- sí ... debo ir... pero no llegaré tarde... nos miramos...

\- ok

\- ahora me dices ¿en qué pensabas cuando te quemaste?

\- ah..eso ...nada solo cosas...

\- pero si llevo rato hablándote y no me contestabas... es más solo mirabas ...sé que soy irresistible pero deberías disimular un poco mi amor...

_"mi amor"! _era la primera vez que me llamaba así... es un pesado! no ! es un galán ! no... es que me ama ... aún no asimilaba nuestra relación, aunque no tenía nombre.

\- eres un fanfarrón Saotome! y le di con el paño en el brazo.

\- ¿así?... si lo soy pero tú eres una mirona! ... y me tomó por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él...

\- ¿no tenías que irte?... le dije con tono pesado

\- aún no me contestas mi amor... punzada otra vez, lo volvió a decir! ...lo miré fijamente y le contesté burlona...

\- pues recordaba la primera vez que te vi desnudo... hace diez años ya... en ese lago cerca de la finca...le dije con sorna ...y su boca se abrió de cuajo provocando que me riera en su cara...

\- bueno eso explica por que estabas embobada jajajajaja... pero un consejo ...la próxima vez que me imagines desnudo... no bebas nada caliente!

\- eres un antipático !

\- pero me amas...¿cierto? y me daba pequeños besos en todo el rostro y labios

\- toda la vida...lo abracé y besé la punta de su nariz... sabes... cambiando un poco el tema mmm ... quisiera salir de estas cuatro paredes ya estoy aburrida ...

\- pero ya lo hablamos...se puso serio

-vamos... acaso crees que no sé que tienes el lugar ¿vigilado?...rodaba los ojos ...

\- eso es cierto...pero para las personas que trabajo estoy solo aquí... ¿entiendes?

\- oh ya veo, pero... no pude terminar me interrumpió...

\- escucha ...mientras me imaginabas desnudo...hablaba con su seductora sonrisa...yo te hablaba como un bobo diciendo que hoy podríamos ir a ver un apartamento que me gustó...es un poco más céntrico y también más amplio, pero ya sabes que es solo por mientras termino la misión...

-¿misión?...

\- si ... ya sabes trabajo...

\- ok ...dónde nos juntamos

\- te dejaré la dirección...pero por favor ten mucho cuidado y no olvides llevar "eso"

\- tranquilo... seré precavida

Nos despedimos pues él debía irse...me sentía muy asfixiada y no iba a esperar hasta la tarde... esperé un rato,me cambié de ropa, tomé el casco y mis llaves... solo daría unas vueltas.

***********************************************************************************************Ahí estaba de nuevo, en un salón rodeado de policías que discutían formas de capturar a Kumon, otros querían atacarlo por sorpresa, otros decían que solo había que darle un balazo en la cabeza, escoria! decía otro... ya me tenían harto con sus jueguitos de policía bueno y policía malo, golpeé la mesa y todos se callaron.

\- Riku Saotome ¿sucede algo?...dijo el capitán de narcóticos

\- sí! quiero que se callen de una maldita vez y presten atención! ...

El maldito de Kumon es el responsable del atentado al aeropuerto, eso ya todo lo sabemos y lo peor la prensa también! necesitamos infiltrar gente en su viciado círculo bueno eso es tema de ustedes, pero es obvio que para llegar hasta él hay que ganarse la confianza de ellos! ... ahora mi papel aquí aún no se ha podido concretar, díganme ¿para qué rayos me citan? si no puedo armar a mi equipo y llegar hasta el mal nacido de Ryu ... creo que todo el procedimiento se está alargando demasiado y en cualquier momento tendremos otro ataque y ¿qué quieren? más ¿víctimas?... así es que señores hasta que no tengan un plan en concreto no me llamen, por lo demás ya saben donde encontrarme.

\- pero General, necesitamos de sus conocimientos para realizar un plan perfecto!

\- estoy muy dispuesto a colaborar pero avísenme cuando tengan una idea más clara, luego afinamos detalles.

Me retiré de ahí en completo silencio dos horas escuchando sandeces fue demasiado. Caminé hasta mi carro y conduje hasta la dirección del nuevo apartamento, esperando verla al fin eso era lo único que me ilusionaba. Cuando casi llegaba pude ver un alboroto en la intersección con la calle aledaña, al parecer un accidente. Continué mi camino, estacioné miré la hora y faltaban diez minutos aún, pronto llegó la encargada de mostrar el apartamento, le pedí que esperara unos minutos a los cuales ella accedió sin problemas, con el pie comencé a impacientarme y una extraña sensación en el pecho me disgustaba. ¿cuánto más tardará?... pasaron diez minutos de retraso y la encargada se acercó para invitarme a mostrar el lugar, tuve que excusarme pues mi pareja no llegaba y no podía tomar la decisión solo. La llamaba y nada! timbraba pero no contestaba! esto no está bien, ya era media hora de retraso bajé hasta el carro y justo antes de subirme sentí una clavada en pleno pecho, su casco de la moto estaba tirado al lado de la puerta del conductor, instintivamente miré hacia ambos lados, desenfundé mi arma por si las dudas, pero no se presentaba nadie, y menos ella! caminé muy despacio hasta llegar a la puerta, con horror vi el casco trizado y con sangre! sí! era su sangre pintando el costado de este, comencé a desesperarme! las manos me temblaban y sudaba frío! de pronto el móvil timbró, era un mensaje.

**" tan rápido como llegó, así mismo se fue" ...**

El número era desconocido, alguien me observaba porque era clarísimo que esto era en mi contra, le hicieron daño y lo peor no sabía dónde estaba. Subí al auto dejando su casco roto a un lado... piensa Saotome! hablaba en voz alta... piensa maldita sea! golpee el volante de impotencia, de pronto recordé el "accidente" cuando recién venía ... no puede ser! por un demonio! aceleré a fondo y en un minuto llegué ahí, estaba la policía y gente curioseando, frené de golpe y bajé casi corriendo, pude ver su moto tirada a un costado llevé ambas manos al rostro, no puede ser! grité ... volví a correr y un policía intentó sujetarme por un brazo pero fui más rápido y llegué hasta la moto que no se veía tan maltratada, pero ella no estaba por ningún lugar, miraba desesperado...debía componerme pero sentía que perdía la cordura.

\- señor! no puede estar aquí... ¿usted reconoce la moto?

\- la persona que iba en ella ...¿a dónde la llevaron?...

\- no había nadie...dijo el policía

-¿cómo? ! no puede ser! y ¿quién la chocó donde esta el auto o acaso fue un camión?

\- señor no puedo darle tanta información! ¿usted reconoce la moto?

\- dígame!

\- los testigos vieron el accidente pero la camioneta que embistió la moto se dio a la fuga...

Di la vuelta y caminé hacia unas personas...

-disculpe ¿usted vio lo que sucedió?

\- no ...no vi nada...dijo una señora

De pronto un chico muy joven se acercó y me jaló el brazo...

\- yo vi todo! ...dijo muy convencido

. ¿enserio?...me puedes contar

-claro... era una chica venía en su moto.. frenó por la luz roja... pero detrás venía una camioneta con vidrios muy oscuros, vi cuando el copiloto bajó su ventana y asomó un arma...

\- ¿qué más viste? ...¿pudiste ver la cara del tipo?

-en ese momento no...me asusté y me escondí detrás del arbusto ...pero no dejé de mirar ..él apuntaba a la chica de adelante, disparó una vez y ella se volteó a ver,en ese momento la camioneta la embistió! y ella no pudo reaccionar voló unos metros y la camioneta aceleró, de atrás se bajó un tipo de cabellos oscuros de melena con cara de malvado era mayor, le sacó el casco a la chica y se la llevó...ella estaba inconsciente.

\- gracias... me ha sido muy útil

\- la chica era muy bonita...pero iba sangrando...

-lo imagino...debo irme gracias otra vez! toqué su hombro agradeciendo su sincero testimonio, voltee para ir al auto, cuando casi me subía el chico me alcanzó.

\- ey! ¿ella es importante para ti?...

\- no te imaginas cuánto!...me miró de lado y me pasó una pequeña tarjeta de memoria...

\- ¿y ésto?...

\- es que yo iba en mi bicicleta... y en el casco uso una pequeña cámara... por los nervios no me di cuenta que grabé todo...

Abrí los ojos como platos! no sé de donde había salido el chico pero de verdad era una gran ayuda! cogí una tarjeta y le dije que me anotara su dirección.

\- te la devolveré! lo prometo.

\- ok ! ... adiós! nos despedimos y continué mi camino.

Solo dí un par de vueltas a la manzana y regresé al apartamento, aunque fueron solo unos minutos fue muy reconfortante tomar aire y estirar un poco las piernas. Encendí el pequeño televisor y me entretuve un rato mientras hacía tiempo para juntarme con Ranma. Pronto llegó la hora y me dispuse a salir otra vez, aunque él iba en su carro no quise ir en taxi, tomé la moto y en un rato estaría allí, en el camino noté por el espejo una camioneta que venía muy pegada a mi, pero cada cierto rato se alejaba, y luego de nuevo. Quizás estoy paranoica, pensé...pero continué conduciendo, paré en la luz roja, solo debía cruzar y llegaba a mi destino, sin previo aviso escuché un disparo! mis sentidos reaccionaron y a penas voltee a ver sentí un golpe inmenso que me levantaba por los aires, un dolor en mi costado derecho pues aún no me recuperaba del todo de los moretones de la explosión, justo antes de sentir el impacto en el suelo, mi último pensamiento fue mi amado ojiazul...luego todo se puso negro.

Desperté en un lugar que no me era familiar, estaba en una cama pero no había olor a hospital ni nada... más bien era frío y muy oscuro...sentía un dolor en la cabeza y en el cuerpo intentaba moverme pero mis extremidades no reaccionaban, me sentía mareada y con la boca seca, tenía mucha sed. Mientras más abría mis ojos podía darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en el apartamento con mi ojiazul, no estaba su aroma ni tampoco esa calidez que otorgaba su pequeño refugio, quería gritar pero ni eso me salía, Ran...ma...

De la nada escuché voces en el pasillo, aún no podía moverme...pero habían al menos dos personas afuera y eran hombres discutían!

\- ¿pero cómo es eso de que la trajiste y medio muerta?!...exigía saber uno

\- fue una oportunidad! era eso o seguir buscándola! ...no sé por qué te quejas... contestaba el otro...

\- te dije claramente que la quería bien! maldita sea _Hiromi!_ ...al escuchar su nombre mis entrañas se removieron! mi expresión cambió de inmediato! ese asesino! fue quien me trajo hasta aquí!

\- vamos Ryu...ahí está entra a verla... y déjate de pendejadas! vociferó ese detestable hombre...

\- escúchame bien _Hiromi..._cuando doy órdenes me gusta que se cumplan a cabalidad! me interesa un culo como lo hagas pero hazlo bien!... que sea la última vez! porque no te daré otra oportunidad, ahora llama al médico y no quiero escuchar más excusas! ...escuché alejarse unos pasos, pero el otro abrió la puerta...se acercó hasta mi lentamente...cerré los ojos haciéndome la inconsciente...

\- pero mira nada más como te dejó ese imbécil! ... y acariciaba mi frente...era gentil pero su contacto con mi piel no me agradó!... ¿me escuchas?... no importa ya despertarás... eres hermosa Akane Tendo... he soñado por años con este encuentro... pero creo que no es tu mejor momento...no te preocupes ...lo haré pagar por tus heridas...acto seguido escuché la voz de otro hombre...

-llegué Kumon ...¿ella es la herida?

\- sí! revise sus heridas... y cuide de ella muy bien... la voy a sacar de esta mierda de habitación...una reina como ella no merece este basurero!...

\- como usted ordene...

Cuánto extrañaba en ese momento los brazos fuertes y protectores de mi amado... Ranma...ayúdame!

Mientras conducía pensaba si ir a casa o regresar con la comitiva, no perdía perder tiempo intenté ocultarla de toda esta mierda! pero esto ya es personal, ningún bastardo mal nacido se mete con la mujer de Ranma Saotome!. Aceleré a fondo y de un momento a otro me encontraba de nuevo en esa sala, pero esta vez estaba vacía. Busqué un computador e introduje la tarjeta de memoria, no eran más de 5 minutos y fue tal cual ese muchacho relató, imaginarlo mientras lo decía era una cosa, pero verlo con mis propios ojos era tortuoso! _"solo resiste Akane" ... _puse enpausa el vídeo cuando me vi interrumpido por unas manos ligeras sobre mis hombros...

\- ¿esa es la mujer que te trae como a un bobo?... era Ukio

\- ¿de qué hablas?...me levanté y retiré la tarjeta.

\- bueno pero¿por qué te pones así? ...ya me tenía irritado

\- necesitas ¿algo?

\- sí ...quiero saber cuando nos veremos de nuevo

-¿perdón?!...Ukio ya hablamos de esto, por qué insistes tanto...somos profesionales ok dedícate a lo tuyo y no te entrometas en mi vida!

\- desde que llegamos a esta maldita ciudad te pusiste esquivo! ... en Hamburgo fuiste todo lo contrario...¿lo olvidaste?...

\- escúchame bien, fue una sola vez! y solo fue eso... no tengo sentimientos por ti, somos compañeros de trabajo y nada más!

\- lo sé...pero eso no implica que podamos repetirlo...

\- No! eso implica que no sucederá más! ni ahora ni en un futuro... y es la última vez que hablamos este tema.

Justo en ese momento entran los demás oficiales...

\- bien Riku Saotome díganos qué consiguió!

Procedí a mostrarles el vídeo, todos observaron en silencio, incluyendo a la capitán Ukio Kuongi. Todos comenzaron a hablar, de mi pequeño tormento... de si habría sobrevivido... de la camioneta y la placa ...que por cierto ya estaban localizándola... pero del hombre que se bajó a buscarla todos quedaron boqui abiertos!

-Himaru Ito ¿ese infeliz no estaba muerto?...decía el oficial de la policía

\- pues es él! eso es indudable...pero ¿por qué quiere a la chica Tendo?... respondía el capitán de narcóticos...

\- ¿pueden darme una reseña de ese hombre?...pregunté ansioso

Por supuesto, _Himaru Ito_ es uno de los servidores más despreciable del narcotraficante Kurosawa Maki, por años le sirvió, es un asesino! de hecho fue él quien le quitó la vida a su entonces jefe, pues se revelo en su contra pero fue entonces que Ryu Kumon se hizo cargo de los negocios de su mentor, y así Hiromi trabajaba para él cometiendo los peores crímenes, pues es reconocido por sus juegos tortuosos a la hora de matar. Hace dos años atrás realizamos una redada en un container, fue una batalla campal las balas iban y venían recibió por lo menos dos balas pero nunca recuperamos su cuerpo pues fue en pleno puerto y vimos su escoria caer al mar. No puedo creer que ese maldito esté vivo! de hecho no creo que la pequeña de las Tendo esté con vida, ese hombre es muy cruel.

Quedé más preocupado luego de saber a la clase de hombre que debía enfrentar.

\- ahora General, ¿díganos como obtuvo esa información?

\- eso no tiene relevancia, ahora hay que rescatar a la chica! y dar con Kumon ya que el tipo trabaja para él, lo más probable es que él quiere a la menor Tendo.

-Tengo imágenes de cámaras que vieron hacia donde se dirigía la camioneta... decía un oficial metido en su computador, me acerqué para ver.

\- diez minutos! dije muy decidido...todos me veían con la frente arrugada... quiero al menos 3 grupos rodeando el lugar y un equipo médico completo, no sabemos en qué estado estará la víctima, quiero al equipo táctico conmigo por el frente, esto será una batalla de aquellas! ¿entendido?

Todo mundo se movió, fui por mi equipo y pronto ya estaba vestido para la guerra! ... subimos cada grupo en distintas camionetas, iba junto al teniente de narcóticos quien se acercó a hablarme mientras íbamos de camino.

\- Riku Saotome, lo veo muy entusiasmado con la misión, ¿cual es su intención?

\- la misión es rescatar a la chica, y llegar a Kumon ¿acaso no es ese el objetivo?

\- pues sí pero lo siento como algo personal.

\- solo hago mi trabajo, ahora puede concentrarse en el ello y no en ¿mi?

No tuve que escucharlo de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y no toco más el tema, lo que me faltaba un metido más en mi vida! por un carajo solo quería llegar pronto,en mi mente veía una y otra vez como la atropelló ese infeliz, _resiste Akane, resiste mi amor._

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Capitulo 8

Parte 8 Juego Malvado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

EL médico que me revisó fue muy cuidadoso, tuve que "despertar" porque no dejaría que hiciese su trabajo conmigo "inconsciente" y claro estaba llena de hematomas y raspaduras, además aún no me recuperaba al cien del atentado anterior entonces mis antiguas heridas estaban nuevamente dañadas. Él limpió y vendó cada herida con sumo cuidado, intenté preguntarle donde estaba pero éste no abrió nunca la boca, hasta el final que me dijo: "mañana te revisaré", y eso fue todo. A mi mente solo venían malos pensamientos, no sabía donde estaba ni qué querían, y lo peor ese hombre al cual odio tanto estaba allí, estaba desarmada y sin ningún tipo de contacto y muy lastimada, el panorama era realmente desalentador.

Entraron dos tipos y me dijeron que me levantara porque nos íbamos, ¿adónde? intenté preguntar pero de nuevo hubo silencio, me costaba caminar tenía el tobillo derecho lastimado, entonces uno de ellos me cargo sin más, llevándome a la salida pude ver al fin la luz, pero por muy poco tiempo. Una camioneta blindada nos llevaría lejos de allí, y no podía ni moverme era muy frustrante. Miraba por el vidrio intentando reconocer pero no había nada solo una carretera rodeada de árboles, además el doctor me había dado muchos calmantes para el dolor y pronto hicieron efecto provocando que mi cuerpo se volviera a dormir.

Desperté en una habitación muy distinta a la otra, muy iluminada y limpia era espaciosa la cama muy grande y las sábanas eran seda, vi un ventanal muy alto y sus cortinas doradas, al lado una mesita con su lámpara y un mueble imagino para ropa, logré sentarme con dificultad, la sed era terrible, noté una jarra de agua cerca de la ventana junto a un pequeño sillón, si hubiese podido habría corrido, pero cojeaba y dentro de eso fui lo más rápido en un minuto me tomé ese litro de agua, necesitaba un baño aún sentía tullido mi cuerpo, caminé un poco y había una puerta que llevaba a un gran baño, entré sin más comencé a sacarme de a poco cada prenda cuando retiré mis pantalones noté la "carterita" si la que Ranma insistía tanto en que llevase, con tanto golpe y traslado y los calmantes ni siquiera me acordaba, de hecho nunca la abrí siquiera para ver su contenido, solo sabía lo que llevaba por lo que él me dijo, de pronto escuché ruido, genial! y estoy medio desnuda ¿qué hago?

\- ¿te has despertado?...era la voz de una mujer joven

\- estoy algo ocupada...dije a penas...

\- pues apresúrate! porque el jefe te quiere ver ahora! ...con tono muy demandante

\- esta bien ...le respondí

\- ahí te dejo ropas limpias... y se fue

Una vez salida del baño me vestí la ropa no era de mi gusto, pero qué iba a hacer sino tenía que ponerme, una blusa sin mangas abotonada de color rojo pero el detalle era el sugerente escote y la faldita negra demasiado pequeña además con eso se me verían todos los golpes, y la guinda de todo la ropa interior, muy provocativa! me vi en el espejo de ese gran armario y no era yo, parecía muy vulgar y toda golpeada era digna de una foto para el recuerdo! oh por dios, mi cámara fotográfica! que daría por estar en cualquier lugar o simplemente con mi cámara en mi antiguo apartamento donde tantas veces me relajaba sacando fotografías a través de sus persianas, pero no! acomodé mis largos cabellos y abrí las puertas del mueble encontrando varios abrigos, saqué una tapado negro con eso cubriría un poco mi malogrado cuerpo, llamaron a la puerta, y supe que era la hora de ver a mis enemigos. Escondí lo mejor que pude "la carterita" suspiré muy profundo, cambié mi expresión a una mucho más dura a esa que usé por tantos años hasta que volví a encontrarme con esos azules que tanto amé.

La misión "rescate" había sido un maldito fracaso! cuando llegamos allí estaba vacía! y para peor la capitán Ukio insistía en qué significaba la chica para mi, recuerdo haber dado vuelta una mesa en el lugar, sobre todo cuando pude percibir su aroma a rosas en una habitación que era una asquerosa ratonera! estaba iracundo y esta mujer no ayudaba en nada reclamando estupideces! hasta que la tomé por la solapa de su chaqueta diciéndole que de una vez por todas me dejara en paz! la miré con rabia y creo que ella comprendió pues se alejó al fin de mi presencia.

Regresamos al cuartel, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esto es mi culpa para qué le dije que viéramos otro sitio, nunca debí sacarla del apartamento. Una angustia constante hacía mella en mi corazón, _eres fuerte Akane, ya voy por ti._

Cuando crees que ya no puede haber algo más terrible, te encuentras con lo peor de la vida. Después de ver como asesinaban a mi madre, y tener que vivir por un tiempo al lado de un padre el cual no mostraba ni un ápice de remordimiento ni menos culpabilidad por la muerte de su esposa, y dos hermanas que preferían ser ciegas y sordas, dentro de toda esa mierda encontré una pequeña luz, estuvimos a punto de volar pero otra vez una mano oscura se entrometió y nuestros destinos se separaron por diez largos años, los cuales me dediqué a aprender pero también a huir, muchas veces quise morir, y es que esa vida no era vida! de pronto el destino me sonríe y lo cruza de nuevo frente a mí, intentando reconstruir,intentando dejar atrás mi pasado, intentando amar. No fue suficiente, comprendí que para comenzar debía enfrentar ese pasado, porque de algún modo me perseguiría siempre, ahí estaba parada frente un tipo que nunca había visto rodeado de matones armados, en un ambiente sucio, el humo de sus cigarrillos invadían el lugar y los tragos iban y venían así como mujeres con pocas ropas dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Me apoyé en la barra y lo miré con repudio!

\- al fin nos podremos presentar dijo el chico...de cabellos oscuros corto y con una pañoleta blanca en su cabeza, vestía de camisa y pantalones elegantes era alto y se veía fuerte, joven quizás de mi misma edad...

\- ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy?...le pregunté enarcando una ceja...mientras él se levantaba caminando muy lento hasta mi...

-pues estás en mi hogar, ¿te gusta?...dijo abriendo sus manos mostrando el sitio.

\- sinceramente quisiera largarme ahora!

\- pero por qué la prisa si aún no nos presentamos...

\- soy Ryu Kumon ...estás en mi palacio ahora y como invitada espero te sientas como en casa... lo miraba con infinito desprecio.

\- jamás me habían invitado de esa manera, atropellando en plena calle, y secuestrándome...le dije con ironía...

-oh preciosa me disculpo por ello, y es que ha sido muy difícil ubicarte y mi gente es muy bruta! pero supe que estás mejor, ahora porque no te sacas esos trapos y muestras tu extraordinaria belleza.

\- ¿por qué mejor no te vas al carajo?! le dije tirándole el vaso con alcohol en la cara que había en la barra... todos los matones se pararon para agarrarme pero él les hizo una seña con la mano y nadie me tocó.

\- quiero estar solo! gritó y todos se fueron en dos segundos, iba a irme pero me detuvo por una muñeca.

\- tu no preciosa! ..mientras se secaba el líquido del rostro con la otra mano...no soltaba mi agarre... de pronto de un solo tirón rajo el tapado dejándome expuesta.

\- eres un cerdo despreciable! musité...mientras él se lamía el labio inferior no dejaba de verme

\- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo e esperado para tenerte así? cerca! a mi merced! ...lo miré horrorizada ¿acaso es un acosador?

\- ¿me conoces?...

\- por supuesto que sí...pero hace muchos años no alcanzamos a vernos nunca... recuerdas al ¿ojitos azules de Saotome?... lo consideraron mejor pretendiente para la menor de las Tendo, mejor que yo! te pude ver de lejos ...en fotografías... pero supe que lo de ustedes se fue al carajo hace muchos años, hasta unos días atrás cuando me informan que te refugiabas con él... imagínate preciosa cuanto te deseo ahora! solo piensa que mejor venganza contra el perro de Soun Tendo quien me despreció, ahora deberá ver como su pequeña le pertenece a su enemigo, y mejor aún verle la cara a Saotome cuando le diga que te hice mía!

\- no te atrevas! le dije dándole una bofetada en pleno rostro... se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó con furia! metiendo su lengua con total brusquedad ...con todas mis fuerzas lo empujé logrando que se separara de mi...

\- pero si eres una fierecilla! ¿cómo sería tenerte en la cama?... me vuelves loco!

\- jamás seré tuya bastardo! antes muerta! ...

-qué lástima Akane ...por que me vas a suplicar que te haga mía... no lo olvides... hizo una seña y los mismos tipos que me llevaron me sacaron de ahí dirigiéndonos hasta el cuarto.

Ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que le perdimos el rastro, trabajaba día y noche buscando algo lo que fuese para poder hallarla, el cansancio y el estrés hacían estragos en mi cansado cuerpo, necesitaba dormir un poco por lo que fui a casa para recuperar energías +2, saliendo del ascensor me encontré con quien menos lo esperaba una mujer que hace muchos años no veía y que a pesar de ello su gentil expresión no dejaba de ser amable, Kasumi Tendo era la mayor muy bella y con una personalidad única siempre fue muy servicial y comedida, pese a los años seguía siendo muy hermosa eso era innegable.

\- oh Ranma disculpa que esté aquí sin avisar...dijo muy calmada

\- Kasumi eh...no sé ...que decir... ¿quieres pasar?

\- esta bien, seré muy breve...una vez adentro...

\- la verdad me ha sorprendido tu visita

\- lo imagino ...son muchos años...te ves muy bien... dijo sonriendo

\- gracias tu igual...¿te puedo ayudar?

\- sí ... bueno mi hermana me contó de la visita que te hizo...y me costó mucho decidirme a venir...

\- no entiendo lo que quieres..

\- necesito saber cómo está ella... por favor...

\- si te digo que no tengo idea en dónde está...le dije muy triste ella lo notó

\- pero cómo es posible, estaba segura de que estaría contigo se llevo una mano al pecho en total aflicción ...

-Kasumi has venido ¿sola?...o los matones de tu padre están ¿afuera?...abrió los ojos ocultando la vergüenza que le daba aquello...

\- vine sola, bueno mi esposo me trajo me espera abajo...pero él no trabaja para mi padre es médico ...¿tu sabes qué sucedió? con mi hermana menor...

\- Kasumi en el fondo sé que no eres una mala persona, ni siquiera te pareces a la calculadora de tu hermana Nabiki, pero no puedo confiar en ti tan fácil...¿comprendes?

\- lo entiendo perfectamente...por eso estoy aquí... no te quito más tu tiempo, agradezco que hayas sido tan amable conmigo aunque creo no merezco tu simpatía.

\- Kasumi yo eh... me interrumpió...

\- no te preocupes... adiós... pero justo cuando salía...dijo voy a averiguar donde está... y cuando lo sepa te lo haré saber...luego se marchó...

Quedé sorprendido por su visita pero más por sus palabras, en serio después de tantos años se interesaba en el porvenir de su ¿hermana?... caminé hasta la habitación me eché sobre la cama y agarré la última camisa que uso y que aún tenía su aroma me aferré a ella como un idiota...era lo único que me recordaba que estaba viva, _dónde estás Akane... cuánto te extraño._..cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Ya llevaba días capturada por Kumon, encerrada en esa habitación la desesperación y la desolación llenaban mis expectativas sentía que cada día respiraba menos, estaba mejor de mis heridas aunque aún dejaban huella en mi piel, me alimentaban bien pero ni por eso estaba tranquila, no había vuelto a ver al desgraciado eso era lo único positivo pero no me dejaban salir de allí, una joven de cabellos morados muy largos era la encargada de traerme ropas y lo que fuese que necesitara, su voz me recordó el día que desperté, era la misma, un china con cuerpo espectacular siempre iba mostrando sus piernas y casi medio pecho muy coqueta pero era una antipática conmigo, por ello nunca le hablaba muy pesada y no entendía por qué su desprecio para conmigo, Shampoo le decían.

\- bien mujer! ahí te dejo la ropa de hoy...lanzándola al suelo a los pies de la cama...la miré molesta...

\- llévate tu ropa tan vulgar! no la necesito! le grité

\- pues yo no soy tu empleada! maldita Tendo! y se acercó hasta mi para agarrarme del pijama que traía, para ese momento ya me tenía harta!

-no sé que te ve eres tan común... dijo con desdén mientras jalaba de mi cabello

-suéltame perra! empujándola sobre un mueble se levantó muy rápido para darme con su puño en el estómago, haciendo que soltara un sonoro quejido...

-no te atrevas a tocarme despreciable mujer! me dijo con odio en sus ojos...mientras estaba gacha y con la mirada en el suelo, a penas levanté la vista le propiné un buen golpe en el mentón justo hacia arriba, ella gritó y en ese momento entraron tres tipo a separarnos, se llevaron a la pelimorada y quedé otra vez sola.

Me dio una rabia de los mil demonios y comencé a destrozar aquel lugar con el jarro de agua reventé el espejo y tiré las mesitas con una hice trizas el ventanal gritaba como una loca el nombre del maldito que me tenía en contra de mi voluntad! te odio Kumon! maldito como te detesto! y seguía iracunda en mi cometido hasta volvieron a entrar los matones, con la pata de una de las mesitas golpee a dos muy rápido en la cabeza ambos cayeron al suelo pero el otro no se daba por vencido, e intentaba quitarme la improvisada arma hasta que llegó Ryu al marco de la puerta...

\- ¿pero qué carajos ha sucedido aquí? ! gritó ronco

-dile a tu matón que no me toque o le reviento el palo en la cabeza! le chillé

\- fuera! gritó de nuevo... pero justo cuando se iba algo le dijo al oído y él abrió los ojos más molesto...

\- pero si te tengo como a una reina Akane por qué destrozas mi casa ¿así? ...caminaba despacio hasta mi ...mientras respiraba agitada aún y con mi pata de palo en la mano...

\- no te acerques! le espeté... ya no quiero estar aquí! déjame ir!

\- eso es imposible cariño, y lo sabes...ahora cálmate y suelta eso...no tiene sentido...las manos me temblaban pero no por dudas de usarla sino por la frustración que sentía él tenía razón que iba a poder hacer con eso, si la casa estaba llena de hombres armados...

\- ¿qué quieres de mi?...le dije ya con el palo en el suelo y entonces terminó de acercarse ...puso sus manos grandes y callosas en mi rostro...

\- eres tan hermosa Akane... veo tanto dolor en tus ojos... quiero hacerte feliz! te amo! quiero que seas mi mujer ...¿pero cómo era posible eso?! pensé tan angustiada...una lágrima traicionera caía por mi mejilla, añorando a mi amado Ranma...

\- Ryu...no puedo ...así... entonces depositó sus labios en un suave beso

\- por ahora cariño...pero me amarás me ganaré tu corazón ...ahora ven conmigo te llevaré a otra habitación mientras limpian este desastre...tomo de mi mano y lo seguí por inercia...

De tanto investigar pude dar con una posible dirección, nuevamente preparábamos todo un equipo para allanar el lugar, y lo principal rescatar a Akane. En estos día no podía dejar de pensar en la leve sospecha de que teníamos a un traidor en las filas! el día del rescate hice todo lo posible por que fuese un éxito y de hecho ella estuvo ahí, y de seguro Kumon con su gente también, tenía dos sospechosos en mente pero preferí guardarme para si mis prospectos, alguien nos delató y eso fue la causa de que la misión fuera un rotundo fracaso! iría por el segundo intento, estaría más atento de lo normal a cada movimiento de cada uno de los individuos, debía descubrir quién carajos era el traidor!

Bien cada cual ya saben que hacer, la prioridad es rescatar a la víctima. Y de ser posible capturar al narcotraficante de Kumon, no duden por ningún momento en sus capacidades, todos estamos más que preparados para enfrentar a esos criminales. Y con ello todos asintieron y partimos en completa concentración, a un sitio bastante alejado esperando que esta vez mis planes fuesen un éxito!.

De vuelta en la habitación busqué la "carterita" la abrí y pude ver los papeles falsos el dinero y un pequeño dispositivo, me pregunto ¿qué guardará Ranma aquí?, lo miré con más atención y tenía un botón muy pequeñito, busqué algo con punta y con un tenedor lo pinché una luz de color azul se encendió, no tenía idea lo que significaba pero lo dejé así lo volví a guardar y me la crucé como siempre a la altura de mi cintura debajo de mis ropas.

La nostalgia de nuevo invadía mi ser por que me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido tanto, los lloriqueos no me servían de nada mi cuerpo estaba más fuerte y era hora de actuar, en la primera oportunidad que se me presentara la tomaría y saldría de aquí, en estos días algo conocía ya la casa, solo debía esperar el momento propicio, sé que Ranma está buscándome al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa y no lo volvería a perder. 

_**Continuará...**_


	9. Capitulo 9

Parte 9 Rescatando tu alma

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Lista y dispuesta invertiría todas mis barajas sobre la mesa, a veces desearía que todo fuese un engaño y poder salir de aquí sería tan fácil pero no, es hora de arriesgarse, ya no tengo miedo porque sé que hay algo afuera para mí, y juro que te voy a encontrar mi amado _Riku Saotome..._Hace unos días cuando Ryu me llevó a su dormitorio por lo del desastre que provoqué pude notar dos esplendidas _katanas _sobre el respaldo de su cama, solo necesitaba una oportunidad! y la tomaría a como dé lugar.

-"Amanecí indispuesta" le dije al matón de turno en mi puerta... y que necesitaba al médico...

\- está bien, iré por él...dijo muy confiado... error! En dos segundos me quité la bata asomé a penas y salí rauda hasta el dormitorio de Ryu que quedaba a solo 5 puertas a la izquierda de la mía, abrí con mucho cuidado y no había nadie, con la mayor de mis destrezas cogí una de las _Catanas, era _bellísima!

Miré por la ventana y el jardín era enorme, la casa estaba rodeada de mucho bosque, ¿dónde carajos estaré?, de pronto escuché ruidos en el pasillo y como pude me oculté detrás de un enorme armario, era Kumon con alguien más...

\- vamos cielo, ¿cuándo la vas a sacar de aquí?...la voz de una mujer ya sabía muy bien quien era, la arrastrada de Shampoo...

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia! ...

\- pero Ryu...yo te quiero... sabes que hago lo que sea.. Dijo con tono muy seductor...

\- lo sé gatita, pero tú no eres ella!...aunque ahora ...te me antojas! dijo empujándola sobre el armario donde me encontraba escondida...

\- oh Ryu... bésame...le decía la peli morada ... (No puede ser! qué asco! ¿Justo ahora?)

\- no gatita... mejor juguemos un rato...y sentí otro golpe al parecer la daba vuelta contra el armario, por una pequeña rendija pude apreciar como el cerdo de Kumon le estrujaba los senos...

\- Aaah gatita! gemía Kumon cuando comenzó su "jueguito" mientras la otra se retorcía diciendo su nombre... aún no terminaban cuando interrumpieron su "reunión" ... menos mal pensé...

\- ¿qué mierda sucede?, estaba ocupado! ... dijo molesto Kumon

\- jefe ...es que... bueno ..Eh...

-qué te pasa! Habla de una maldita vez!

\- es que la chica Tendo, no está!

\- ¿cómo que no está?! Y escuché que corría y luego regresaba

\- pero cómo se ha salido si te tengo vigilando la puerta!

\- es que dijo sentirse mal y fui por el Doctor, cuando regresé no estaba

\- pero que imbécil! Gritó muy enojado ...acto seguido escuché un solo balazo! y al tipo desplomarse sin siquiera poder decir nada más!

\- saquen a esta basura de mi dormitorio! Búsquenla! No debe haber ido muy lejos!

Todos salieron de la habitación, ya era tarde para salir por los pasillos de seguro me pillaban en el acto, mi única salida era la ventana, me crucé la _Katana_ a la espalda y salí por el balcón no sabía si lanzarme de una o subir hasta el techo y opté por la segunda, pues así tendría una vista más amplia de aquel lugar, una vez arriba pude sentir los rayos del sol pegándome en el rostro, un calor agradable vino a mí ya que hace muchos días no salía de cuatro paredes. Por más que mirara solo veía verde, todo muy boscoso pero si notaba un camino quizás ese me saque de aquí, reflexioné. Pero era demasiado obvio, lo otro sería adentrarme en el bosque, con la opción de perderme pues no lo conocía y sinceramente ya me desesperaba no saber dónde estaba.

Recién íbamos camino al posible lugar donde la encontraría casi a las afueras de Tokio cuando mi móvil timbra, al verlo pude ver un mensaje exacto y preciso con la localización de mi dulce tormento, no podía de la emoción! mis ojos casi desorbitados al fin encendía el bendito aparato! el GPS indicaba su ubicación muy cerca de donde pensé estaba pero era difícil el ingreso, rápidamente avisé al equipo que había cambios de planes, aunque era muy cerca por el mapa pude notar que necesitaríamos más que solo 4 camionetas equipadas. Gestionamos lo faltante para que la misión fuese un éxito, y ahora sí saldría todo bien, por precaución mandé dos de los equipos del cual tenía mis sospechas al sitio donde iba primero, y los otros dos donde indicaba el GPS. Si todo salía como lo planeaba hoy mismo Akane estaría conmigo, y además sabría quién nos traicionó la vez pasada.

_"Solo un poco más cariño mío, aguanta ya voy por ti".__

No pude moverme del techo pues estaban todos buscándome, las horas pasaban y comenzó a salir una brisa fresca, luego el viento pegaba con fuerza y pronto se veía venir el atardecer, pude ver dos camionetas salir de la casa con un grupo de individuos cada una, escuchaba los gritos e insultos que Kumon vociferaba en contra de su gente a la vez que daba órdenes! estaba jodida no podría moverme de allí hasta que cayera la noche, sentada en total soledad me abrazaba a mí misma esperando el momento para poder salir del maldito tejado sin ser vista. De pronto pude ver una camioneta negra blindada acercarse al sitio pero no era como las otras, de hecho esta no se acercó hasta la casa sino que se camufló atrás entre tanto bosque, desde esa altura podía apreciar todo, la vista era magnífica, pero no entendía qué sucedía. Pronto pude ver a muchos policías salir de allí todos bien equipados, y detrás otra camioneta igual con más refuerzos! una maldita redada! Por dios! Quizás él viene ¿allí?... caminaba incesante arriba pero no pude verlo bajar de ninguna camioneta, ahora qué mierda hago! En solo 5 minutos comenzaron los disparos y los gritos! de pronto el cielo se cerró y unas gotas cayeron sobre mi rostro sentí un frío húmedo que calaba mis huesos y una presencia siniestra detrás de mí.

\- pero si aquí te escondías mocosa insípida! ...hablaba el más despreciable de todos,_ Hiromi!_

_-_ no te acerques! Dije mientras desenfundaba mi única arma, la_ katana_

_\- _no seas tonta...dijo mientras se reía muy burlón... no sé cómo hiciste para llenar la casa de policías, pero esto lo pagarás! y cuando Ryu se entere que su "protegida" lo traicionó estaré feliz de darte un castigo ejemplar!

\- no tengo idea de qué hablas! No tengo nada que ver con los policías!

\- entonces mejor acompáñame, porque tú serás mi ticket a la libertad... mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia mí...

\- un paso más y te atravieso maldito!

\- vamos Tendo, no lo hagas más difícil Ryu ya está en una camioneta esperándote, si llego contigo se le quitará la mierda que lleva.

\- no estoy bromeando mal nacido! Mientras comenzaba a llover puse la punta de mi _katana _en su asqueroso cuello! ocasionando una leve cortada ...

\- vaya, vaya... veo que eres tan molesta como lo fue la perra de tu madre!... **ERROR GARRAFAL!**

\- no te atrevas a difamar a mi madre! bastardo!... entonces quise darle una estocada pero el bestia detuvo el filo de mi _Katana_ con su antebrazo...provocándole un corte sangrante al instante!

\- jajajaja veo que tienes cojones! Pero si ya no eres la niñita que vi hace tantos años, cuando me quebraste la nariz ¿recuerdas?...dijo tomándome de un brazo ejerciendo presión dolía pero le sostuve la mirada igual que aquel día cuando asesinó a mi madre frente a mis ojos...

\- acaso ¿dudas de mis capacidades?... hoy no habrá titubeos! le grité

\- ¿recuerdas como cayó tu madre?! Jalaba de mis cabellos...así mismo caerás tarde o temprano Tendo, porque ese es tu destino siempre lo fue! tu padre lo quiso así estás marcada para morir!

\- eso nunca! Y con la empuñadura le propiné un golpe en pleno mentón logrando que me soltara pero se lanzó sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos sobre el tejado, con él encima se me dificultaba moverme, él apretaba con fuerzas mis brazos pero le daba de golpes en todos lados, al caer solté la _Katana_ por lo que solo era mi fuerza interior y mis extremidades luchando cuerpo a cuerpo para que esa bestia me soltara.

\- quédate quieta! Por un carajo! ...o quieres unas balas igual que tu ¿mamá?... en ese momento sentí como la sangre de todo el cuerpo hervía de pura rabia contenida a través de tantos años, seguía hablando de ella con su sucia boca, manchando su memoria. Las manos me quemaban y me tensé de tal manera que me sentía poseída por el dolor y el deseo de matar al bastardo! con ambos pies le di una patada en el pecho logrando que saliera de encima, me levanté en apenas dos segundos, él intentó pararse pero no lo dejé volviéndolo a patear en pleno rostro rompiéndole la nariz por segunda vez! luego más patadas en las costillas mientras se sujetaba el rostro pude ver como sacaba un arma de su cintura pero rápidamente con el mismo pie la lancé muy lejos pero aún estaba a la vista, él se levantó y golpeó mi rostro cerca de mis labios pude sentir la sangre por la comisura de estos, con el pie levanté por fin la_ Katana y le dije..._

_\- _hoy morirás! ... eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido! ...la lluvia no menguaba y el suelo del techo cada vez era más resbaladizo... hoy será la última vez que escucho tu sucia boca hablar de mi madre!

\- cállate mujer! Y mejor intenta atravesarme! Quizás así nos volveremos a ver en el infierno!

. Aaah! Grité gutural mientras iba con mi katana derecho a su pecho, pero él me esquivó no solo una sino dos veces! gire rápido sobre sí cortando su pecho en forma oblicua, quedando al borde del techo, fue en ese momento cuando ambos nos miramos por última vez, él abrió sus ojos observándome con desdén y un ligero brillo de satisfacción, puso sus manos en mis hombros y dijo...

\- ahora sí Tendo Akane...vámonos al carajo...entonces la fuerza de su cuerpo me tiró hacia abajo él cayó primero y detrás fue mi turno, sentí como la fuerza de gravedad hacía lo suyo, ya no quedaba nada éramos dos cuerpos casi inertes cayendo bajo la intensa lluvia, eran tres pisos abajo y no había forma de frenar el impacto, vi mi corta y sufrida vida pasar por delante de mis ojos, una niñez "normal" al lado de mi madre que tanto se preocupaba por brindaros lo mejor, mis hermanas, un padre apático, la muerte de mi progenitora, el maldito asesino que ahora caía junto conmigo, la primera vez que lo vi, sí mi anhelado ojiazul, la triste despedida, los viajes, las huidas todo! Al fin se acababa todo, ese era mi destino al menos pude amar, al menos pude decirle que lo amaba... _Ranma, aún si existe otra vida, siempre te amaré..._

Llegamos todos en perfecto orden, daba indicaciones explícitas de matar cualquier amenaza, lo bueno es que estábamos muy alejados de civiles, esto sería una masacre y como todo militar era hora de actuar de la forma más sigilosa y astuta posible, de ser necesario eliminaría de enfrente a cualquiera! debía sacarla de allí, nos recibía un cielo muy nuboso y el frío se hacía sentir esto ya no me daba buena pinta, pero el GPS marcaba que ella estaba allí. Costó un poco pero logré conseguirme el transporte que necesitaba, desde éste podía apreciar la casa completa, benditos mis ojos cuando la vi sobre el tejado pero no estaba sola sino acompañada de _Hiromi Ito..._le grité al piloto que se acercara lo más posible, con el arnés puesto y mi experticia como franco tirador le metería una bala en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero el desgraciado estaba demasiado cerca de ella, vi como ella se defendía con una espada, pero él la atacó y ambos cayeron, pero su pelea continuaba con el ruido de la hélice del helicóptero no podía escuchar lo que ellos se gritaban, cada vez me acercaba más y la lluvia no ayudaba, el piloto me informaba que debíamos volver pues el viento y las condiciones eran nefastas! le pedí un último esfuerzo, lo mataría! Pero no pude siquiera disparar, viendo como ella le daba una certera estocada en el pecho de éste, llevándose consigo a mi amada, ni siquiera lo dudé! desde allí salté sin pensarlo sujetando su escuálido cuerpo desde su cintura la agarré con vehemencia!. Refugiada en mi pecho, y sin abrir sus ojos chocolate no sabía si se había desmayado o cuan herida estaba, pronto el piloto dejó en automático el helicóptero y pudo ayudarme a subir.

\- Akane... ¿estás bien?... su mirada estaba perdida y vi tanto dolor en sus hermosos ojos avellana, que su peculiar brillo no asomaba... con el piloto nos mirábamos intercambiando exclamaciones sin respuestas! ... lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital, no sabía en qué estado estaba físicamente, aunque emocional ya me daba muestra de aquello, se veía tan frágil, menuda y pequeña, toda mojada por la lluvia temblaba, la cubrí con una manta pero eso no era suficiente, su rostro estaba golpeado, eso era lo peor! tenía tantas preguntas pero también tanta culpa! sino hubiese tardado tanto no estaría en estas condiciones! y eso me lo reprocharía hasta el final de mis días! Me acomodé a su lado y la abracé, estaba tensa y tiritaba. Pasé una de mis manos sobre su cabeza empapada y le dije... _ya pasó...estoy contigo._

Una vez aterrizamos en el helipuerto del Hospital central de Tokio, nos esperaba un equipo médico para atender con urgencia a mi muy malograda pasajera, bajé con ellos y la acomodaron en la camilla, ella aún no reaccionaba. Pude llegar solo hasta la sala de espera y ahí no me quedaba de otra que esperar a que alguien me dijera su estado, pronto sonó mi teléfono y no me quedaba de otra que reportarme, y saber cómo había salido todo.

Cayeron dos agentes de la policía de narcóticos, y cinco criminales. Pero capturaron a tres que ya estaban camino a la formalización de cargos, y el maldito de Kumon desapareció justo cuando nos dejamos caer, y obviamente no iba solo. Pero tarde o temprano lo tendría en mis manos y pagaría muy caro si había osado tocarla.

Pronto llegó el capitán Ukio junto con el oficial a cargo de la policía al hospital.

\- ¿y cómo supiste que podía estar en esa casa?... preguntaba Ukio, nos enviaste a otro lugar y no pudimos apoyarlos! Reclamaba...

\- fue solo intuición! le dije mirándola firme

\- Riku Saotome siempre supe que no me equivocaba con usted! ha sido un aporte increíble, nuestros superiores están muy satisfechos pese a que no pudimos atrapar a la escoria de Kumon y tampoco a Hiromi, tenemos tres tipos que soltarán todo contar de no secarse en la cárcel.

\- ¿cómo que Hiromi Ito no estaba?! Si vi con mis ojos cuando cayó desde el techo, es imposible que haya sobrevivido!

\- pues el sitio se allanó y se revisó cada detalle y no estaba! respondió Ukio

\- alguien lo ayudó, estoy seguro porque estaba herido, no podía ir muy lejos menos en esas condiciones, dije con molestia.

\- bueno y la chica Tendo, ¿podrá ser interrogada?.. Preguntaba el oficial

\- usted está loco! Si apenas llevamos una hora aquí y hasta ahora nadie ha salido darnos explicaciones, la vi mal herida y en todo el camino no dijo nada estaba en shock!

\- bueno pero creo que yo podría entrar quizás con una mujer se sienta más cómoda, decía Ukio

\- eso es cierto, apoyaba el oficial...

\- creo que no es buena idea, dije muy serio pensando que ella comprendería que me molestaba profundamente su insistencia!

\- vamos Riku soy una profesional, haré mi trabajo.

Con eso último entró identificándose, pero en menos de cinco minutos salió muy molesta.

-qué mujer más desagradable! No abrió la boca, solo miraba el vacío y para peor el médico me pidió que saliera, que no estuviera en condiciones de recibir visitas!

\- cállate! ¿Quieres?!... le dije con la vena hinchada de mi frente, si el doctor dijo eso es por algo ¿no lo crees?... quiero que te largues! no te necesito aquí! ni ahora ni nunca...(justo en ese momento el oficial, se había alejado)

\- como se nota tu interés particular por ella, General... recuerda que está implicada en un caso muy complejo, arriesgarás tu carrera ¿por ella?

\- te vas ahora! O haré un reporte por desacato! ...me fulminó con la mirada y se fue!

\- ¿y la capitana?...preguntaba el oficial

\- se fue, respondí escueto

\- ¿consiguió algo?

\- no, el doctor la echó...creo que lo mejor es irse, me quedaré para cerciorarme de su estado, necesito unos dos policías dándole protección, recuerde que ella es clave en la investigación.

\- por supuesto avisaré, me llama si sabe de algo.

\- claro que sí.

Luego de que limpiaran mis heridas, al fin me dejaban sola, aún no creía que estuviese viva si tan solo faltó un poco, solo un poco... ya no sentiría este dolor... pude reconocer su aroma cuando me tomó en sus brazos en pleno aire, pero estaba encasillada en la sombras de mi alma, oía su voz llamarme a lo lejos pero no podía emitir sonido alguno, ya era noche y estaba sentada en esa fría cama, me sentía tan vacía viendo la luz de la luna pasar por las rendijas de aquella persiana, de pronto sentí su presencia en el marco de la puerta donde su sombra se proyectaba, y sus azules le daban brillo a la oscuridad de la habitación, caminó muy despacio sin realizar ruido, me miraba con tanta ternura pero también con culpa, y eso no lo podía permitir...entonces dijo mi nombre...

\- _Akane... ¿me escuchas?... mientras acariciaba mi frente... nuestras miradas al fin se cruzaban, extendí mis brazos y solté un llanto tan ahogado como mi alma, inmediatamente me abrazó muy delicado, por mi estado, pero sentir sus fuertes brazo y su regazo era la máxima expresión de afecto y cobijo que tanto necesitaba, lloré amargamente como nunca lo había hecho antes mientras mi amado contenía mi apabullado cuerpo y mis lágrimas no cesaban de caer... lo único que dijo era todo lo que necesitaba oír en esos momentos, te amo cariño mío...ya no estás sola..._

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Capitulo 10

Parte 10 Desencadenada Melodía

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Esa noche fue larga y triste, solo podía abrazarla pues las palabras sobraban, no era el momento ella solo necesitaba mi hombro, ella se había convertido en la luz del lado oscuro de mi,su amor era mi droga, cuanto más recibo de ella se hacía una adicción creciente que no puedo negar, la amaba con locura, besarla era como si una rosa se deslizara por mis labios en penumbra. Cuando dejó de sollozar se durmió, aún en sueños se quejaba y lloraba, por esa noche cuide su descanso.

Cuando abrió sus ojos por la mañana, me regalo una media sonrisa que iluminó todo el lugar, o al menos encendió el foco de mi corazón, hacía un esfuerzo y lo entendía, porque estaba muy consciente de que por dentro no estaba bien.

-¿cómo te sientes? ... le pregunté tratando de no sonar tan preocupado para no atosigarla, aunque en mi interior moría por saber, es más por escuchar su voz.

\- bien...aunque tengo sed... rápidamente le serví un vaso con agua y se lo entregué...

\- ¿acaso pasaste la noche aquí?...

\- sí...¿te duele algo?... insistía..

\- no es necesario que estés noche y día aquí... ve a descansar...

\- no! fueron muchos días... te necesito cerca... nos mirábamos extrañándonos...

\- gracias...dijo volviendo a medio sonreír...

\- ¿por qué lo dices?...

\- por que es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida... eres mi super héroe, o quizás...no la dejé terminar.. tomé sus pequeñas manos con sus nudillos rotos... y le dije...

\- quizás solo soy un hombre enamorado que no toleraría perderte...

\- oh Ranma... te necesito tanto! ...y me abrazó fuerte tanto como la noche anterior...

\- no más que yo... no sabes cómo me partí la cabeza buscándote... pero ya estás aquí y no dejaré que te vuelvan a tocar... dime por favor ese maldito ¿te hizo daño?

\- no... no pienses en ello... estoy bien... estoy contigo nada importa ahora...la besé suave en los labios, pues tenía un morado en la comisura de su boca...

\- por ahora no insistiré...pero debes decirme la verdad cuando te sientas más aliviada...

\- esta bien...

Irrumpieron nuestra conversación el médico y dos enfermeras, pidiéndome que saliera para poder revisarla, no me soltaba por lo que tuve que decirle que ellos solo querían quitarle un poco el dolor, cuando se fueran regresaría. Así soltó mis manos y observaba como me iba con ojitos lagrimosos, que me partían el alma.

**Desde Kanazawa prefectura de Ishikawa, segunda casa de Kumon**

\- seis horas viajando en esa maldita camioneta! y ni siquiera pudieron encontrarla, pero cómo es posible! ¿es que no hay nadie competente entre toda mi gente?... vociferaba muy enojado ...

\- cálmate Ryu, al menos pudimos sacarnos a los policías... decía un pelimorada

\- por qué no te callas! ... acaso crees que no recuerdo que eras la más interesada en que ella se fuera ¿de mi lado?, además aún no olvido el desastre que ocasionaste ese día intentando golpearla!

\- que insoportable te pones! ¿acaso dudas de mi amor?

\- de qué amor hablas Shampoo si estás aquí es solo porque te conviene, además sabes que tenemos buen sexo, nada más!

\- pero Ryu!...yo...

\- nada, nada mejor vete de mi vista! que ni siquiera está el imbécil de Hiromi! esa mujer será mía y nadie podrá evitarlo!

**Más al norte en Saitama...**

El clan Tendo vivía su vida como si nada importara, realizando sus sucios negocios clandestinos y llevando una vida de lujos pero que sabían muy bien disimular, una avezada Nabiki se encontraba muy extasiada en el cuarto de un lujoso hotel luego de tener un encuentro de aquellos con uno de sus amantes preferidos, Tatewaki Kuno joven galán muy adinerado de la misma edad y que moría de amor por la calculadora y fría chica de cabellos castaños, alguien llamaba a su puerta quizás uno de los hombres de su padre quien protegía de sobre manera a su hija y mano derecha de los negocios.

\- señorita Tendo disculpe la intromisión pero tenemos algunas noticias importantes...decía el tipo con mucha incomodidad por la situación...

\- bien ya estás aquí, sé breve!

\- Kumon fue allanado en su propia casa pero no fue capturado!

\- vaya, vaya... al parecer a nuestros enemigos la policía los tiene acorralados...

\- nuestro "informante" lo ha asegurado, pero hay algo más...

\- habla de una vez!

\- la vieron... es decir ella...

\- deja el maldito tartamudeo Akihiro!

\- la menor su hermana, fue trasladada al Hospital central de Tokio al parecer Kumon la tenía secuestrada, está mal herida.

\- wow! puedes retirarte!...

\- ¿qué vas a hacer amor?... le preguntaba un curioso Kuno

\- no lo sé...pero por ahora nuestra cita se acabó!

\- oh noo pero Nabiki!

\- debo trabajar, ya sabes como es esto ...te llamaré...

**Dojo Tendo...**

\- así es que la traicionera, la única que prefirió su camino antes que su familia está medio muerta en Tokio...hablaba un molesto e hiriente Soun Tendo...

\- eso es lo que sé hasta ahora, aunque no me consta su estado. ¿Qué quieres que haga?...decía Nabiki...

*Incómodo silencio*

\- pues... hubiese sido mejor que se quedara con el pendejo de Kumon!... porque tu mi querida niña, vas a traer de vuelta a esa renegada! y una vez la tenga frente a mis ojos, sabré qué hacer con ella.

\- está bien papá haré lo que me pides!...pero te diré una cosa más! no estaré presente para ver como cae...

*ambos se fulminaron con las miradas pero comprendían plenamente a qué se referían*

**Tokio, Hospital Central...**

Cinco días allí y ya no soportaba el olor a remedios, alcohol y desinfectantes, ya estaba mucho mejor y el golpe de mi boca ya no estaba hinchado solo una pequeña magulladura, Ranma no me dejaba sola nunca, pero al tercer día logré que fuera a dormir, con eso un día entero estuve sin mi ojiazul quien solo dormía a ratos desde mi rescate, pero necesitaba mucho reponerse de tantos embates. Ya era viernes por la mañana y los médicos no me daban nunca el alta, me levanté tomé mis cosas y sutilmente casi de frente al policía salí de la habitación, al fin veía la luz del día y los rayos de sol pegando en mi rostro, Ranma va a matarme cuando sepa que me fui. Pero ya no podía seguir allí, y aunque tenía policías cuidando no me daban confianza menos después de haber salido muy campante sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Aún llevaba mi pequeña "carterita" saqué unos cuantos yenes y pagué a un taxi, era hora de regresar a casa. Pasaría por mi viejo apartamento y tomaría algunas cosas que había olvidado sobre todo mi cámara fotográfica, la única que ayudaba a menguar la ansiedad de mis días.

**Edificio de Ranma...**

Ya era medio día y aún no terminaba el fastidioso papeleo que debía entregar con los detalles de la reciente misión, miraba las manecillas del reloj avanzar y me estaba molestando el hecho de estar allí y no en el hospital junto a mi pequeño tormento, al carajo! no puedo estar tranquilo ni menos concentrarme, cogí mis llaves me puse una chaqueta, abro la puerta para encontrarme con la razón de mis ansias...tal vez sea intuición, pero hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no cuestionas, como al ver sus ojos avellana ahí mirándome con ese brillo que tanto amo, donde puedo ver mi futuro en un instante, creo que no solo puedes ser mi mejor amiga y aunque parezca loco creo que ya te amaba antes de conocerte, creo que te soñé en la vida sí! te amaba antes de conocerte sin dudas! he estado esperando toda mi vida, simplemente no hay rima o razón, solo el sentido de finalización y en tus ojos veo las piezas faltantes que he estado buscando, creo que he encontrado mi camino a casa...

\- Akane! ... ella se colgó de mi cuello al instante...su aroma a rosas invadió mis sentidos ...

\- Ranma ya no quería seguir ahí... te necesito... dijo en mi oído... mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho no era la primera vez que me lo decía...cerré la puerta con una de mis manos pero ella no me soltaba...continuó diciendo..._hemos vivido tantas situaciones de vida o muerte en tan corto tiempo, que si ha de ser así siempre ...entonces seré tu sueño, tu deseo y tu fantasía...tu esperanza, tu amor y todo lo que necesites...porque te quiero más con cada aliento, realmente con locura profundamente...seré fuerte! y fiel porque cuento con un nuevo comienzo... una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo...porque Te Amo...quiero quedarme así para siempre hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí..._

_\- cariño mío claro que será nuestro comienzo! la separé un poco para tomar su rostro con mis manos y verla a sus ojos que ya estaban algo aguados... te amo tanto! si te busqué por diez años! crees que no te buscaría cien o mil! ... hundí mis labios en los suyos con real vehemencia! necesitaba sentir su sabor esa calidez, esa boca que correspondía a cada una de mis caricias, nuestras lenguas danzaban saludándose entre ellas, extrañándose, cada movimiento de sus labios la devoraba más y más porque no había nada ni nadie que impidiera eso! nos amábamos con pasión y fuera de toda regla, para mi el tiempo se congelaba cada vez que nos entregábamos muestras de cariño, ya no había nada que decir todo lo dijimos hace un rato, era momento de demostrarnos todo cuanto dijimos, y ambos lo sabíamos, pasé una de mis manos hasta su nuca y la otra la deslicé por su espalda hasta llegar a su fina cintura, nos separamos por falta de aire pero comencé a saborear su níveo cuello mientras ella jugaba con mi trenza, le dije al oído..." te deseo"... comenzamos a caminar despacio para llegar a la habitación conforme iba deshaciéndome de la ropa y sin dejar de besarnos llegamos hasta la cama semi desnudos, veía sus cremosos hombros y comencé a besarlos para bajar cuidadosamente hasta sus pechos y su ombligo, como extrañé su piel durante esos dramáticos días pero ahora la tenía de vuelta, sentía la presión de mi hombría bajo el boxer deseoso de salir a su encuentro cada que escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos, terminé de retirar su braguitas y continuaba en mi cometido de besar cada rincón de su suave y tierna piel, entonces subí un poco hasta sus rosados botones lamiendo cada uno de ellos mientras nuestras intimidades rosaban, ella comenzó a bajarme lo único que estorbaba entre nosotros y así pude sentir su humedad en mi palpitante erección, oh Ranma...decía ...pero entonces la callé con mis labios y la penetré al fin porque no aguantaba más las ganas de hacerla mía, ella gimió fuerte y también yo muy ronco, suavemente comencé el tan anhelado vaivén pero la sangre corría con demasiada adrenalina y pedía más de ella, entonces cada embestida era más rápida con una mano acariciaba uno de sus botones rosas, y con mi boca devoraba el otro, más gemía, más excitaba mi ser, su estreches era divina hacía que mi miembro duro disfrutara más cada intromisión a su intimidad en total éxtasis y embriagado de su aroma a rosas no podía parar, sus redondos y hermosos pechos se agitaban con fuerza ante tanto movimiento, sentía sus uñas en mi espalda ya estaba apunto de tocar el cielo cuando ambos terminamos en el más delicioso de los orgasmos gimiendo cada quien por el placer dado en total entrega y amor absolutos..._

Luego de hacer el amor nos quedamos recostados disfrutando el momento y en silencio, acariciaba sus cabellos y ella pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho, ¿quién dijo que la felicidad era inalcanzable? si solo la necesitaba a mi lado para ser un hombre completo.

\- ahora necesito saber, si te vieron salir... le pregunté muy calmado...

\- no.. el policía estaba distraído no me vio...

\- te van a buscar... eso es un problema...

\- diles que estoy contigo, que mas da...

\- no cariño eso no es una buena opción! ... estoy apoyando esta misión por eso me llamaron y estoy comprometido con la testigo clave de una investigación, ¿cómo crees que lo tomen?...

\- ¿entonces tendremos que ocultar nuestra relación hasta que termines?... preguntaba algo molesta...

\- solo será ...y nos interrumpió una llamada a mi móvil...tuve que contestar...

\- Riku Saotome diga...

" Tendo se ha ido! y la estamos buscando por todas partes, encontramos a dos policías muertos" era el oficial a cargo de narcóticos...

\- Debo hablar con usted, pero no por teléfono.

\- esta bien, lo espero en la oficina.

*fin de la llamada*

\- ¿qué sucede?...preguntaba ansiosa mi ojiavellena

\- debo ir a la oficina, pero...otra llamada, esta vez de un número desconocido... arrugué la frente y contesté...

\- ¿diga?...

\- te dije que no interfirieras en mis planes mi querido Ranma, sé que está contigo, porque acabo de eliminar a dos policías que no quisieron cooperar, dile que no siga huyendo porque ya me está fastidiando, adiós! ... Nabiki Tendo fue quien asesinó a los policías, mierda! dije en alto...

*fin de la segunda llamada*

-Ranma dime ya que rayos pasa!

-me debo ir, necesito que te quedes tranquila...y que ... ahora interrumpía ella...

\- ya basta Saotome! sabes todo de mi, qué más da que me digas de qué se trata la misión! si al final de cuentas estoy en medio de todo...

-Akane, es que no quiero ponerte en riesgo! ...me miró más molesta que nunca...

\- perfecto! me largo ahora mismo! y se levantó rápido y se medio vistió ...

\- pero cómo se te ocurre! no irás a ninguna parte!

\- ¿así? deténme! dijo muy segura y desafiante... entonces me levanté de la cama y me interpuse en su camino...

\- por favor cálmate, tenemos que hablar...

\- no hay nada que decir, no confías en mi ... eso está claro...

\- no es eso! es que...

\- habla de una vez!

\- mi misión es atrapar a tu padre en sus crímenes! pero las cosas no se han dado como la policía y seguridad nacional lo deseaban en medio estuvo lo de Kumon y ahora tu secuestro y para peor los policías que te cuidaban en el hospital los mataron y el oficial a cargo cree que fuiste tú, pero recién me acaba de hablar tu hermana Nabiki para amenazarme, pues fue ella la que asesinó a los policías ...¿entiendes ahora por qué no quería inmiscuirte más?!...

\- ella iba por mi, oh por dios la ha enviado a matarme! pero ¿porqué te llamó qué sabe?

\- ella es una mujer muy astuta, sabe que estamos juntos, o que por lo menos te protejo y no va a parar hasta dar contigo, la escuché muy decidida!

\- necesito prepararme, en dónde está la katana que usé ese día!

-pues la tomaron para hacerle análisis ya que estaba manchado en sangre.

\- eso no importa debo ir a buscar unas cosas!

\- Akane no puedes andar tan campante por la calle, recuerda que no es solo el Patriarca Tendo el que te busca, también está el desgraciado de Kumon y ahora la policía...

\- pero entonces qué hago! no puedo seguir huyendo entiéndelo! y tampoco estoy dispuesta a seguir escondiéndome, no tiene sentido!

\- lo sé por eso voy a hablar con el oficial de narcóticos, él está a cargo de todos los operativos y le voy a explicar tu situación, necesito que confíes en mi...

\- claro que confío en ti, es solo que en el resto no puedo...

\- vamos a ir juntos, esto se acabó! les diré que lo necesario y que si eso interfiere con la investigación se pueden ir al carajo!

-¿estás seguro?

\- ahora más que nunca, si no me quieren nos vamos de esta ciudad hoy mismo! tengo una casa en Europa podremos comenzar de cero.

\- eso me gusta! sería lo mejor irnos ...

\- no vuelvas a decirme que te vas a ir! me sacas de mis casillas! le reprochaba...

\- necesitaba la verdad! ...ahora entiendo por qué no querías decirme nada...

\- ven acá...y la abracé fuerte y tendido... la vida te ha dado golpes muy duros, pero yo no soy tu enemigo, vamos a salir de esto juntos y de alguna forma te haré entender que ya no estás sola...

_**Más tarde en la oficina del Oficial...**_

\- Riku Saotome me ha sorprendido un poco, entonces ¿usted y ella? son algo más que conocidos de años...

\- mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia, solo he venido a decirle que ella fue hasta mi casa a pedir ayuda, justo antes de que el clan de los Tendo fuese por ella y asesinara a los dos policías.

\- usted señorita Tendo, no se imagina por cuánto tiempo hemos querido conseguir alguna palabra suya, acompañe al oficial le tomarán declaraciones de lo sucedido desde sus secuestro hasta ahora... ambos nos miramos y le asentí con la cabeza...

\- bien oficial, fue un gusto trabajar junto a usted...dije muy decidido...

\- ¿de qué habla? si no le he pedido que se marche

\- oficial usted sabe que esto se hará publico y cuando eso suceda los altos mandos no me querrán aquí, no quiero comprometerlo esto es trabajo! veré un vuelo hoy mismo, al fin y al cabo mi hogar no es esta ciudad.

\- General, tómelo con calma le pido espere un día, usted tiene mucha razón pero ellos conocen su experiencia y su innegable capacidad por eso y más lo solicitamos.

\- esta bien, un día nada más. Adiós...

_*Luego de dos horas de interrogatorios...esperándola en el carro..._

-sácame de este lugar, ya no lo soporto! ... hablaba muy irritada mi pequeño tormento...

-¿cómo te fue?...

\- como crees! malditos policías y sus estúpidos protocolos!

\- y eso quiere decir que...

\- que no puedo salir del país! es más de la ciudad! ...rodé los ojos en señal de fastidio...

\- eso era algo muy obvio, pero qué más te dijeron...

-nada que no me aleje y que cualquier coda debo comunicarme con ellos, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?...porque me importa un carajo! puedo irme igual!

\- no es tan fácil de cierta manera te fichan, cuando te identifiques en el aeropuerto te detendrán.

*Mientras conducía por la carretera no una sino dos camionetas los seguían*

\- ¿te fijaste?... Ranma! cuidado!... tuve que esquivar hacia la izquierda pues una de las camionetas intentó golpearnos por el costado derecho...

\- pero qué mierda! ...miraba por el retrovisor y había otra más pegada a mi... Akane asegura el cinturón bien porque voy a sacarme a esos dos!

-están armados! dame un arma, ¿dónde tienes una?!...de pronto bang! bang! dos luego tres! bang! disparos a las llantas las cuales pudo esquivar!

\- agáchate! ...ya iba a 140 kilómetros! ... en la guantera! ahí tómala rápido!

\- baja el vidrio! ...hasta aquí llegaste desgraciado! dándole un tiro directo a la llanta de adelante del conductor, provocando que se volcaran de inmediato por la velocidad en que iban...

\- hay otro atrás!...de pronto los chocó fuerte haciendo que ambos saltaran de sus asientos...

\- voy a pasarme atrás! así les podré disparar...

\- no! voy llegando a 180 kilómetros no te salgas de allí ... nos podemos dar vuelta!

-pero como les disparo de aquí! no puedo verlos bien

\- ahora me lo saco tu...no pude continuar hablando...

De pronto pude ver como la camioneta de atrás explotaba de la nada! lo último que vi fue el fuego por el retrovisor y sus ojos avellana invadidos de terror al ver como no teníamos salida pues otra camioneta nos embestía por mi costado, arrastrándonos metros lejos de allí explotando los airbags en nuestras caras y perdiendo el conocimiento. 

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Parte 11 Por la razón o la fuerza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento, nuestras vidas eran como un río revuelto por el que navegábamos, entre falsos amigos y verdaderos enemigos, sorteando todo tipo de obstáculos, quizás esta sería una tormenta más pero no de esas que vienen para destruir sino que para limpiar el camino, si algún día me preguntan por qué lo intenté tantas veces contigo, diré que lo hice porque estaba segura que eras el amor de mi vida, Ranma...

Solo pude ver en sus azules el reflejo de las llamas que estaban atrás nuestro, la explosión hizo que un sonido agudo invadiera mis oídos, dejándome sorda por unos segundos, el terror se apoderó de mi al ver que por su lado nos embestía otra camioneta arrastrándonos muy lejos de allí, fue lo último pues todo se fue a negro...

Desperté en un lugar muy oscuro, estaba atada de pies y manos sentía la cabeza embotada y un dolor punzante a la altura de mi pecho, de seguro fue el impacto, miraba a mi alrededor y pude ver a mi amado Riku sentado cabeza gacha también atado y dormido, su rostro algo pálido y sangre que corría por su oreja, estaba literalmente tirada en el suelo y a penas podía moverme, intenté abrir más mis ojos y luego se acostumbraron a tanta oscuridad, lo llamé... Ranma!.. pero sin gritar para no dar cuenta de que había despertado. Sin embargo él no reaccionaba, Ranma despierta! volví a decir pero seguía desmayado, comencé a desesperarme pero entonces escuché ruido y volví a cerrar los ojos.

\- te dije que no era necesario que lo trajeras hasta aquí... era la voz de una mujer ...

\- eso lo dices únicamente porque no quieres que destroce a tu noviecito ¿verdad?...

\- Ryu él no es mi novio, pero no quiero que le hagas daño! me lo llevaré! ... hablaba muy decidida la chica, pero entonces sentí un golpe una bofetada!

\- tú no me dirás qué hacer! vendida!... entonces escuché un azote sobre la puerta...

\- escúchame bien Kumon! que sea la última vez que me tocas! porque si hubiera querido en dos segundos desenfundo mi arma y te pego un balazo en la cabeza! no estás tratando con la ofrecida de Shampoo, ¿acaso olvidas quién soy?!

\- esta bien, mi "Capitana Ukio" relájate ...estamos muy nerviosos todos... sino me avisas a tiempo entonces el maldito de Soun tendría a mi amada ahora!

\- haz lo que se te venga en ganas con esa mujer! no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero no toques a Ranma o me las pagarás! ahora abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

sentí el chirriar de la puerta al abrir

\- pero cómo es posible!... Ranma! despierta, dime algo... dile a uno de tus matones que me ayude a llevarlo a mi auto...

\- no sin antes sacarle algunas respuestas! quiero saber qué tiene que ver tu General con mi mujer!

\- y eso por qué no se lo preguntas a ella! Ryu estás colmando mi paciencia!

\- Kuongi ¿acaso no te gustaría saber por qué estaban juntos en la camioneta?

\- yo tenía mis sospechas, pero no me importa nada ahora! solo quiero llevármelo...

\- estoy seguro de que mientras tu te morías de amor por el imbécil este, tu querido General se revolcaba con ella!

entonces escuché que Kumon caminó hacia atrás, pues chocó conmigo

\- baja el arma Kuongi, ambos sabemos que no nos conviene terminar así!

\- me tienes harta eres una escoria de esas que es mejor borrar del mapa!

abrí uno de mis ojos y vi a la chica de cabellos largos castaños con su arma apuntándole justo en la sien

\- y ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿no lo haces nada mal?... la gran Capitana Ukio trabajando en conjunto con los narcos más temidos de Tokio!

\- sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto ... haz lo que te pedí!

entonces vi que bajó su arma y se volvió por Ranma

\- tienes pulso, menos mal... ya te saco de aquí ... fue lo último que dijo ambos se retiraron y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

Ya sabía que podía ser ella, pero en el fondo no quería convencerme de ello. Conocí a Ukio Kuongi desde la niñez pero nos volvimos compañeros hace unos 7 años cuando ella llegó trasladada a Hamburgo, Alemania. No entiendo sus razones para verse involucrada con esa bastardo! pero entonces estoy seguro de que fue ella la que les avisó la primera vez, cuando la misión falló en el intento de rescate de Akane. Pese a todo un sentimiento de traición no solo a la nación sino a mi persona, creí que me apreciaba, invadía mi ser. Pero la vida me ha enseñado que los enemigos siempre están cerca. De pronto escuché su voz, la única que alegraba mi corazón.

-Ranma!... despierta por favor... abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con sus chocolates llenos de angustia y desazón...

\- shuuuuuuu y modulando bien pero sin emitir ruido le dije... "tranquila"...ella asintió con la cabeza y listo me había soltado las condenadas amarras, luego los pies, saqué mi navaja y la desaté a ella también, nos dimos un abrazo la miré y le pregunté si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió un si!

\- ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? está todo el lugar vigilado ...preguntaba mi ojiavellana

\- con esto! le mostraba mi navaja y las llaves de un auto...

\- pero de dónde sacáste eso!

\- se la quité a Ukio del bolsillo, y la navaja es mía ...

-entonces escuchaste todo!

\- sí cariño, pero su traición la pagará tarde o temprano ahora salgamos de esta basura porque ella viene por mi...volvió a asentir ... ambos sabemos defendernos sin armas protejamos la espalda de cada quien hasta que desarme a uno de esos malditos, ¿ok?

\- sí

La puerta estaba cerrada pero no con llaves, por la rendija de una pequeña ventanilla pude ver a dos tipos ambos con armas de alto alcance en mano, ametralladoras! perfecto. Ella iría por uno y yo desarmaría al otro. Abrí la puerta despacio y los esperamos adentro, ambos entraron al ver que ésta se abría muy despacio, uno detrás de otro, Akane le dio una certera patada en la cara que hizo que este se cayera al piso soltando el arma demasiado fácil, el otro era mío con la estocada de mi navaja le rebané el cuello de una sola vez pudiendo conseguir mi objetivo, Akane apuntaba al otro lo amarré bien y le di un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Les sacamos todo lo que llevaban incluyendo las ropas para ver si pasábamos desapercibidos, salimos armados al fin y caminamos por unos pasillos, me acerqué hasta uno de los matones que estaba más alejado y me indicó sin más como llegar al jardín, Akane iba a mis espaldas así podía ocultar su rostro aunque con su menudo tamaño era muy reconocible, lo peor estaba por venir cuando nos cruzamos con Ukio y 4 tipos que la seguían de seguro iba por mi, no la miré directamente solo de reojo pero sentí que ella me ignoró, apuramos el paso cuando pude apreciar el hall de tan grande casa, ya estábamos casi pero escuché ruido de muchos corriendo y gritos! sí ! ya se había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos ido, vayan por ellos! gritaban , rápidamente tomé a Akane y la escondí detrás de una gran maceta! la puerta estaba a solo tres pasos pero ellos ya estaban encima los veía correr de un lado a otro hasta que la vi aparecer, miraba desquiciada con sus azules hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que me había descubierto. Caminó hasta mi como una fiera cuando caza a su presa, ¿qué crees que haces?! estaba a tan solo unos centímetro de mi rostro, la tomé por un brazo firme y le dije...

\- eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¿no crees?... a estas horas el gobierno y toda la policía debe saber que han secuestrado a la máxima autoridad de la milicia, y nada menos que por su mano derecha! ¿cómo pudiste Ukio?

\- No lo entenderías! nunca has entendido lo que siento por ti...

\- lo puedo entender, pero no corresponder! esto es una despedida Capitana Ukio, no hay vuelta atrás si te jodes! nos jodemos los dos! ... di la vuelta para sacar a Akane pero ya no estaba en donde la dejé, el sitio era un caos todos iban y venían, cuando escuché un grito de mujer! y no era la voz de mi tormento...

\- Riku! si no eres mío no serás de nadie! menos de esa mujer que me robó tu corazón! voltee a verla y apuntaba con su arma directo a mi pecho. Justo cuando creí que disparaba, otro balazo que no pertenecía a ella escuché, todos en silencio dejaron de correr, Ukio se desplomó y a unos metros de ella Akane con el arma en sus manos apuntándole. Corrí a ver si estaba muerta pero no, solo herida.

\- si hubiera querido ya estaría muerta! pero solo le disparé en la pierna pasó junto a mi diciendo mi ojiavellana...

-vámonos! y salimos rápido pues ya nos seguían, corriendo pude ver el auto de Ukio le hice unas señas con la mano y entonces justo cuando nos acercábamos Akane se quedó atrás, giré para tomarla de la mano y pude ver por qué estaba en shock! a unos cuantos metros de allí estaba Hiromi Ito con su risa burlona mirándola desafiante.

\- Akane vámos!

\- déjame dispararle, ahora sí lo mato!

\- no Akane no vale la pena ahora! ya casi nos alcanzan ...tuve que jalarla de la mano para que desistiera, pero forcejeaba!

\- ese mal nacido mató a mi madre! entonces soltó mi agarre y apuntó a la escoria disparando sin cesar, pero la risa burlona de Hiromi se desvaneció y se tiró a tierra ...

\- ya valimos! corre! ...grité y al fin me seguía subimos al auto y desde allí seguía disparando! aceleré a fondo y nos alejamos mucho, llegando a una gasolinera estacioné. La adrenalina y la sangre iba a mil! aún no asimilaba todo!

\- necesito llamar o llegar lo antes posible donde los oficiales! dije muy demandante

\- esto no se va a acabar nunca ¿cierto?...decía una afligida Akane

\- esto es un maldito enredo! el peor escenario! ambos clanes van detrás de ti, y lo peor es que el gobierno presiona por la captura de al menos uno de los dos narcos y hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer nada! si apenas pudimos salir con vida de allí! y mi mano derecha acaba de traicionarme! y no solo a mí sino a toda la nación! es demasiada información! y debo pensar rápido.

\- crees que al menos le metí alguna bala ¿a ese mal nacido?...

\- no lo sé... ese hombre no me gusta, es más su perfil y su forma de hacer las cosas es un enfermo! está loco!

\- no está loco, es un sanguinario! un asesino que se deleita viendo el dolor ajeno!

\- debes centrarte, cuando lo viste te desencajaste por completo!

\- creí que había muerto! cómo crees que debiese reaccionar! pero si lo vuelvo a ver, esta vez no fallaré! porque un día prometí vengar a mi madre y ese día pronto llegará.

\- ¿estás herida?

\- no más que siempre...

\- ok vamos ...y comencé a conducir nuevamente...

Cuando llegamos a la sala de mando, los oficiales no podían creer lo que veían! ambos algo heridos y cansados con ropas que no eran nuestras y armados, nos buscaban porque tal y como pensé ya sabían de nuestro accidente. Realmente me sentía agotado y no solo físico sino mental, todo en sí era una mierda pero peor fue cuando tuve que mencionarles la traición de la Capitana Ukio, esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso! golpearon la mesa ante tan repudiable acto! nos enviaron con médicos que pertenecían a la armada de Japón, después de una exhaustiva revisión por esa noche nos dejaron allí, no tenía ni idea de qué se venía pero nada pintaba para bien! y tal como mencionó Akane quizás esto sería de nunca acabar...

\- ¿qué sucede? le pregunté cuando llegó hasta mi cama, ambos estábamos en la misma habitación...

\- nada...no puedo dormir...

\- ven aquí.. acomodándose a mi lado...

\- ¿tienes miedo?

-no tengo miedo a morir, sé que tarde o temprano la muerte vendrá por mi, solo deseo que me lleve a mi primero porque no toleraría ver ese brillo de tus ojos apagarse...

\- Akane soy un hombre muy preparado, no pienses que me harán daño porque no lo permitiré! es más ni siquiera dejaré que te toquen...

\- lo sé...pero ellos tienen demasiado poder, mucha influencia... nos acorralaron sin más y nos fuimos al carajo!

\- hemos recibidos demasiados ataques eso es muy cierto, pero a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarán! porque el metódico y analista que hay dentro lo dejé allá cuando nos chocaron... ahora verán al verdadero Riku Saotome en acción! ellos no saben ni imaginan lo que puedo llegar a hacer, más ahora que estás tu de por medio...

\- Ranma...

\- dime...mientras acariciaba su piel a la altura de su cremoso cuello...

\- si ves que las cosas salen mal, y no hay vuelta atrás! si ves que no hay salida que no podremos ir más lejos... no te aflijas... sino ves ni sientes que mi vida palpita a tu lado, sigue adelante...

\- no digas esas cosas, ¿acaso te despides?...

\- te amo!

\- Akane...le dije en susurro...pero ella no contestó... se había dormido... pronto caí rendido junto a ella...

_**Dojo Tendo...**_

**-** quiero que de una vez por todas elimines al entrometido de Kumon! si no hubiese estado en medio de mis planes, ella estaría aquí!

\- no entiendo cual es tu afán con ella! estás arriesgando todo por que ella regrese y luego ¿qué?! es obvio que a ella no le interesa la familia y menos estar a tu lado, si la vas a eliminar deja que uno de mis hombres se encargue y listo!

\- no digas barbaridades Nabiki! los problemas familiares se arreglan en casa...

\- de qué problemas hablas! si ella hace diez años no quiso saber más de nosotros! estoy harta!

\- mi niña ...calma... que esto se resolverá como siempre lo hacemos...ahora ve y haz lo que te pedí...

Iba por el pasillo de la casa sumida en la conversación con mi padre, y es que no entendía tanta insistencia de su parte con Akane... que la deje ser y se vaya al carajo! debo administrar los negocios y ahora parezco una maldita niñera! de pronto choqué con Akihiro!

\- lo siento señorita...dijo muy gentil, con sus ojos negros como la noche ... se veía tan calmo como si no tuviese preocupaciones y por un momento lo envidié... Akihiro era un joven unos años más mayor, apuesto de piel blanca y cabellos rubios muy dorados unos cuantos mechones caían sobre sus ojos, siempre estaba cerca de mi, notaba un particular interés de parte de él por mi persona, pero no le daba ínfulas de nada pues nunca le he importado a nadie! sí ni siquiera a mi padre...

\- no importa..le dije con voz muy apagada...y continué mi camino..pero él me alcanzó justo en la puerta de mi habitación...

\- ¿la puedo ayudar?...preguntaba muy curioso, lo miré de medio lado y no sabía que decir...me tomó por sorpresa...eso me incomodó...la gran y fría Nabiki intimidada por un par de ojos negros que cautivaban...

\- quizás...dije a penas...abrí la puerta...di unos pasos y hablé ... ven conmigo...a lo cual el obedeció...

\- no quiero molestarla...es solo que la vi triste...

\- bésame! le ordené... abrió sus ojos como platos y no reaccionaba...

\- ¿qué?!...acaso no te ¿provoco?... o mejor te doy asco ¿cierto?...entonces me tomó el rostro y me besó con un impulso que no conocía...mis labios pronto se hincharon por el sabor y empuje de los suyos, y nuestras lenguas se sumían en un profundo pero deseoso beso...mi corazón iba a mil y no entendía su conducta...de forma abrupta dejó de besarme...lo miré como una idiota anonadada...

\- no lo hice porque me lo pidió!... lo hice porque lo deseaba...dio la vuelta y se fue...dejándome con una extraña sensación...

**Segunda casa de Kumon...**

\- aah gatita ...sigue... tu si sabes... me voy a correr... un poco más...siii aahhgg!

\- oh Ryu ¿te gustó?

\- siempre me complaces gatita...ya te compensaré...

\- ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí?...decía una pelimorada

\- jajaja que cosas dices...sabes que mis negocios están aquí...además tengo asuntos pendientes...

\- ¿puedo saber?...

\- qué curiosa estás hoy gatita...mejor ven aquí te haré mía porque necesito descargar tanta presión que llevo... eso es lo que me gusta de estar contigo el sexo, ven aquí... y de pronto la embistió sin más mientras la pelimorada gemía y se estrujaba debajo de las caderas de él.. era un loco devorando los pechos de su presa, hasta que dijo su nombre...Akane...entonces Shampoo lo abofeteó en pleno acto!

\- pero qué mierda te pasa!

\- yo no soy Akane!

\- y qué más te da! ¿acaso no te gusta como te lo hago?

\- no es eso! pero no me vuelvas a llamar por su nombre!

\- arruinas toda la diversión mujer!

\- ¿adónde vas?

\- al carajo...ya no te quiero ver...

**Al otro lado del pasillo...**

\- ¿Qué quieres?...

\- nada...pensé que te haría bien algo de compañía..

\- Ryu ¿así?...acostumbras andar desnudo por los pasillos

\- es mi casa puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana...

\- no gracias...de seguro vienes de estar con Shampoo

\- que comes que adivinas preciosa... vamos Ukio... estoy desnudo y desarmado ¿qué podría hacer?

\- acaso ¿no te fue suficiente con ella?

\- soy un hombre muy demandante! ...pero si no quieres podemos charlar...

\- tengo una herida en la pierna ¿lo olvidas?

\- pues mejor! seré tu doctor.. mira como me tienes...apuntando a su elevada erección...

\- yo no seré tan dulce como tu arrimada...

\- uy! entonces comencemos...

todo ese diálogo lo pudo ver y escuchar una llorosa pelimorada que se ocultaba

Otro día más en Tokio, luego de cambiarnos para ir a casa por una ducha llega a la habitación nada más ni nada menos que oficial de narcótico pero no iba solo, sino que con el jefe de la guardia nacional.

\- buen día a ambos, los doctores dicen que pueden volver a casa tomando descanso y analgésicos... ¿cómo se sienten?

\- ambos nos mirábamos

\- estamos bien, contestó cada uno...

\- excelente! es hora de que hagamos unos pequeños cambios que creemos beneficiarán a todos!

\- ¿de qué habla...qué tratos?... preguntaba firme mi ojiazul

\- bueno primero que todo nos hemos tomado la libertad de cambiarlo de dirección, esto quiere decir que usted Riku Saotome ya no vivirá donde lo habíamos acomodado...

-espere un momento...se supone que estoy fuera de la misión ...ahora me dan casa que carajos!

\- cálmese...el oficial a mando de la guardia nacional quiere proponerle una última misión!

\- ¿última?!

\- sí ...le doy la palabra...dirigiéndose a su compañero

\- Bien Riku Saotome, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos queremos es más necesitamos de su servicio y experiencia para ejecutar un plan muy bien delineado, esas lacras terminarán sus días en la cárcel de máxima seguridad! si lo logramos...usted será libre de abandonar su cargo y vivir muy alejado de este mundo, digamos que le ofrecemos un "jubilación adelantada" y por supuesto la señorita Tendo tendrá las mismas ventajas...

\- no ...no ... espere... ella no tiene nada que ver!

\- deja que hable! le dije decidida..

\- pues usted será nuestro señuelo...

-por ningún motivo! gruñó molesto..

\- Déjeme terminar Riku no se adelante...

\- señuelo me refiero a que será una infiltrada en las filas de Kumon... la entrenaremos le daremos todas las herramientas para que usted pueda sacar y grabar el máximo de información, si lo logra le daremos un futuro asegurado muy lejos de aquí! ...es por ello que necesitamos de usted General Saotome, usted será el encargado de entrenar a Tendo Akane por un periodo de tres meses!

\- ¿qué?! volvía a exclamar

\- decidan! porque de cierta manera esta misión dependerá de su respuesta...

ambos cruzaron miradas aunque no se decían nada sabían que aunque no era lo que esperaban, era sin duda la mejor forma de acabar con todo aquello que no les permitía llevar una vida juntos, ¿qué podría más? el deseo ferviente de protegerla o llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias! por la razón o la fuerza! 

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Capitulo12

Parte 12 Lo Bueno y lo Malo...y ¿por qué no? lo Bonito

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Así fue como pasaron dos meses de arduo entrenamiento, ni siquiera tuvimos que pensarlo mucho la verdad era que tampoco había más opciones, era continuar huyendo esperando a que nos capturaran y morir o intentar acabar de una vez por todas con nuestros enemigos y poder al fin vivir, sí ! llevar una vida normal y sin miedos o represalias. Nos habían asignados un departamento a cada uno en edificios colindantes, pero eso fue solo una excusa más pues ambos dormíamos juntos en cualquiera de las dos casas donde nos pillara la noche, aunque teníamos mucha vigilancia o apoyo por los sucesos antes vividos. Akane tenía un circuito muy duro el cual debía pasar todos los días, el entrenamiento de campo también lo incluimos ella tenía mucha fuerza pero no solo física sino mental, aunque ya sabía usar armas quise enseñarle las de alto alcance, las más rápidas y certeras, también sumamos algunas katas y entrenamiento marcial aunque ese era mi toque personal, de alguna manera debía traspasarle todo mi conocimiento en el menor tiempo posible, tres meses no eran nada! pero ella era muy empeñosa y hábil!

\- has sabido algo de ¿Kumon o de Nabiki?... preguntaba mi ojiavellana

\- tu hermana se ha esfumado, no ha vuelto a llamar... y del desgraciado casi nada, en realidad lo vieron pero nada más... aunque siguen investigando... creo que se trae algo entre manos...

\- pienso igual, solo está esperando el momento... y Nabiki es muy oportunista no hará ningún esfuerzo, solo espera a que le llegue todo en bandeja.

\- en todo caso cualquier cosa o cambio te mantendré informada, no te preocupes.

\- Ranma... ¿crees que Ryu no sospeche nada?

\- es un tipo astuto, no va a confiar a buenas y a primeras deberás ganarte su confianza...

\- precisamente eso es lo que no me gusta...

\- escúchame bien Akane, si ese imbécil osa tocarte lo matas! porque sino lo voy a destrozar! sé que tu integridad está en juego pero tampoco voy a permitir siquiera que intente algo más... aún no olvido lo que me contaste cuando te besó a la fuerza la primera vez! solo estoy esperando el momento ... créeme! prométeme que no permitirás que se exceda contigo, nada vale más ni siquiera la libertad no tu! no tu cuerpo!

\- tranquilo, no pasará!...te amo ...

\- no más que yo... le dije más tranquilo...

**Casa Tendo...**

\- Nabiki hija ya han pasado meses y aún no cumples con tu padre, ¿qué sucede?

\- que fastidio! sigues con eso... ella lo volvió a hacer... ha desaparecido no sé cómo ni cuándo solo se esfumó!

\- no puede ser y nuestros contactos en el aeropuerto, acaso no la divisaron!

\- no papa! nadie la ha visto, además mañana tenemos un cargamento que recibir, y estoy muy ocupada viendo cada detalle de ello, es más ya tengo a las chicas trabajando.

\- hija haz lo que debas, pero no olvides lo primordial! puedes retirarte...

De nuevo con lo mismo, maldición! como si no tuviera ya bastante que hacer... miré al frente y vi a Akihiro quien venía conversando con uno de mis guardias muy a gusto... solo cruzamos miradas, aún me incomodaba, luego de ese beso lo evité a toda costa, ya no iba conmigo y lo designe a otras tareas como estar pendiente de mi hermana Kasumi quien aunque llevaba una vida muy tranquila con su esposo, nuestros enemigos la reconocerían muy fácilmente... caminé por delante de él ignorandolo por completo pero pude sentir sus ojos encima, continué mi camino hasta la oficina puse una mano en la manilla y siento una mano en mi hombro, el corazón se me congeló por un momento era él estaba segura.

\- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?... hablaba a mis espaldas Akihiro

\- sí...pero no aquí afuera... abrí la puerta entré y detrás él la cerraba.

\- dime Akihiro en ¿qué te puedo ayudar?... le pregunté muy a la ligera...

\- ¿está molesta conmigo?...posaba firmes sus ojos negros en mi persona...

\- ¿molesta? jajajaja pero qué cosas dices! tu eres uno más de los tipos a quienes le pago para que hagan bien su trabajo, qué te hace pensar qué eres especial... le dije con sorna muy hiriente

\- lo sé! pero lo preguntaba por que me tiene vigilando o más bien cuidando de su hermana cosa que es muy aburrida, caminaba lento hasta mi como acorralandome entre el escritorio y su presencia...

\- ah es eso! bueno haces bien tu trabajo, por eso te designe... pero si no estás conforme puedes largarte! y corrí la vista hacia la ventana, estaba demasiado cerca...

\- si eso es lo que usted desea! entonces me voy ... fue un gusto haberla conocido Nabiki Tendo... se dio la vuelta dio solo un paso pero lo detuve...

\- espera! igual puedo darte otro puesto...

\- ¿puesto? ... yo no quiero eso...

\- entonces es dinero! dime ...un aumento está bien eres bueno! te lo subiré cuánto más!

\- tampoco quiero su dinero...

\- entonces qué! todos quieren mi dinero todos quieren un lugar más prominente! todos quieren que les preste atención...

\- solo quisiera saber si ese beso... ¿valió algo?

silencio incómodo

\- puedes irte! ... mañana trabajarás conmigo... no te preocupes!

-ok ...dijo resignado ante mi negativa o más bien mi esquiva respuesta ... Entonces caminó para salir abrió un poco la puerta y justo antes de irse le dije...

\- aún no lo borro de mis labios! ...no se dio vuelta solo quedó congelado por unos segundos dándome su espalda... y se fue...

**Segunda Casa de Kumon ...**

\- Hiromi ¿cómo va lo que te pedí?... preguntaba Kumon

\- excelente! nada debiese salir mal... será un golpe a Tendo justo donde más le duele... sonreía malicioso...

\- esto es solo el comienzo!... estoy seguro de que ése infeliz tiene a mi amada Akane, porque no pudo desaparecer así como así sin ayuda... son dos meses ya y no hemos podido verle ni la punta de la nariz!

\- vamos Ryu... tanto interés en la condenada Tendo... pensé que estabas con la ex capitana ...

\- tu no entiendes nada Hiromi... Ukio es un desahogo... soy hombre necesito que me amen...

\- jajajaja y ¿la china?...

\- nada ella es mi gatita...y lo sabe...buen sexo y nada más

\- y qué vas a hacer cuando tengas a la Tendo en tu poder de nuevo, con el carácter que se gasta dudo que te aguante a tu " gatita o a la ex capitana"...

\- ahí me las arreglaré ...hay Ryu para todas jajajaja

\- no te rías tanto porque Akane sabe muy bien como se usar una katana, y cuando menos te lo pienses vas a amanecer sin bolas!

\- no digas idioteces! ... ahora dime exactamente en dónde recibirán la carga mañana...

**Edificio de Akane, día en que sería la llegada de la "carga" al clan Tendo...**

\- solo necesito sacar unas cosas... decía mi ojiavellana

\- ok subo contigo (estacionamiento del edificio)...

\- no te preocupes solo es una mochila, la cojo y bajo...

\- mmm... bueno pero si en ...(miraba su reloj)... 6 minutos no bajas voy a subir... rodaba los ojos mi pequeño tormento...

\- ok ... tomaré el ascensor...

llegando a su piso... la puerta estaba medio abierta

\- mierda! entraron ... o aún están ahí... apoyé una mano en la puerta y veo a mi hermana mayor sentada en el sillón de la sala...

\- Kasumi!

\- oh! lo siento ... dijo con mucho pesar y voz triste...entonces vi a un tipo salir de atrás del sillón y ponerle algo en la boca... se había desmayado... una trampa!sentí como cerraban la puerta...

\- estupendo! hasta que di contigo hermanita...

\- Nabiki! ¿qué le has hecho a Kasumi?

\- no me digas que ahora te preocupa tu hermana mayor! ... solo duerme no es para tanto...

\- para qué la usaste! no era necesario

\- era la forma de que entraras sin llamar a tu "General"

\- dime qué quieres!

\- que fastidio contigo Akane no nos vemos hace años y no me das ni un abrazo!

\- estás loca! para qué viniste con tantos matones!

\- bueno te diré la verdad! ya me tiene harta andar detrás tuyo... papá quiere que regreses a casa... ¿para qué?... no tengo ni la menor idea! entonces quiero saber si vas para que al viejo pueda morir en paz!

\- antes muerta! que ver a esa lacra! por mi que se muera de una vez!

\- vaya vaya , está viejo sí pero no enfermo...

\- deja tus malditos juegos Nabiki! y la tomé firme por uno de sus brazos, a lo que uno de los matones un rubio de ojos negros intentó tocarme pero ella no lo dejó...

\- Akihiro tranquilo!...esto es solo una pequeña disputa de hermanas...créeme que soy la más interesada en que esto se acabe..

\- entonces aprovecha! y mátame! sacándole el arma al chico la puse en su mano apuntandome en la frente...

\- pero qué haces! chillaba Nabiki

\- vamos dispara! ...

\- deja... Akane...quítame esa arma de las manos!

\- dispara de una maldita vez!

de súbito salió un disparo

**En el estacionamiento...**

\- 4 minutos y corriendo...

\- 5 minutos y medio ... Y corriendo...

\- 6 minutos exactos! ...

\- por qué tarda! ok un minuto más quizás viene bajando...

\- 7 minutos y medio...Y corriendo...

\- voy por ella, caminé hasta el ascensor subí en medio minuto ... justo cuando se abrían las puertas escuché el disparo! abrí los ojos mi cuerpo se tensó y corrí hasta su puerta que estaba abierta y un tipo encima de ella...

\- Sueltala! grité ronco tomando al rubio de las ropas y lanzándolo contra la pared a la otra esquina, pero sentí un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo quedando algo aturdido...

\- Nabilki! gritaba Akane...luego de que la castaña rompiera un florero en mi cabeza...

\- cállate niña estúpida! y escuché una bofetada, trataba de darme vueltas pero esta tenía su pie sobre mi espalda...

\- por qué no lo hiciste! dime! tuviste la oportunidad de deshacerte de mi, y la desperdicias! chillaba Akane

\- Akihiro! ...este ya se había levantado... sujeta al General ...el tipo me levantó un poco y quedé sentado con su arma apuntando mi cabeza, pudiendo ver la escena... a una dulce Kasumi desmayada en el sillón, y a mi Akane montada en una discusión con Nabiki!

\- escúchame bien Akane! decía Nabiki quien la tomaba por la solapa de la chaqueta que llevaba ... ¿quién mierda te dijo que quiero manchar mis manos con tu sangre?!

\- eres una cobarde! escupía Akane...

\- quizás tengas razón hermanita, pero no es lo que piensas! cobarde! sí ! por no enfrentar a mi padre y largarme de su lado como lo hiciste tu hace años! cobarde porque sigo bajo su protección llevando su suculento negocio! pero créeme que nunca te haría daño! nunca te pondría una bala en la cabeza, una cosa es cazarte pero otra muy distinta acabar con tu vida... no vuelvas a colocar un arma en mis manos, por que la próxima vez la bala será gratis y esa será para mi...

\- Nabiki...dijo a penas en susurro... mientras se deslizaba un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas...

\- vamos! todos fuera! tomen con cuidado a mi hermana...le debo una disculpa no sé si podrá perdonarme... decía la castaña muy afligida...

\- Akane! si te vuelvo a ver... espero no sea en esta vida... adiós

una vez afuera en el pasillo

\- ¿señorita está usted bien?... preguntaba un preocupado rubio de ojos negros intensos...

\- no...dijo Nabiki mientras respiraba con dificultad... de pie pero inclinada con medio cuerpo mirando el suelo...

\- dígame que puedo hacer por usted...mientras acariciaba su espalda...

\- la verdad... nada Akihiro... mi alma ya está en el infierno... solo sácame de aquí! ... su guardia personal la miró con mucha tristeza y pudo ver el dolor y la amargura reflejado en sus ojos... la carga que ella llevaba ya no era liviana o más bien nunca lo fue... vio a una Nabiki derrumbada, no a la fuerte y fría que acostumbraba ver... cuando la menor de las Tendo puso el arma en sus manos... fue su fin ... la castaña nunca dispararía contra su sangre y pudo ver que en el fondo de ella aún quedaba algo de verdad! ... el amor por su hermana, ese amor tan fraternal tan cuidadoso... un amor puro y bonito como solo lo hay en las familias...

**De vuelta en el apartamento...**

\- oh Ranma tienes rota la cabeza!

\- pero qué mierda pasó aquí!

\- cuando subí ella me estaba esperando... lo demás lo presenciaste ...

\- pero escuché un disparo...

\- sí ... pero nadie salió herido...bueno solo tu ...

\- pero para qué vino! sino te llevó con ella... ¿no entiendo?

\- creo que sus planes no salieron como ella lo esperaba... solo sé que dudo mucho me la vuelva a encontrar...

\- ¿estás segura?

\- quizás... pero no me perseguirá más... por un buen rato...

\- ¿ y tu padre?...

\- eso ya es harina de otro costal... ése nunca dará su brazo a torcer... así como no se inmutó al ver como asesinaban a su esposa, menos lo hará para continuar dando caza...tiene una obsesión conmigo que nunca podré entender, pero el día que lo tenga en frente pagará por todos sus pecados! lo haré sufrir! y su vida se irá de ésta pero muy lentamente, no como lo hizo con mi madre, sino despacio para que sienta un poco de ese dolor!

\- Akane... entonces nos vimos interrumpidos por la tropa de policías armados... demasiado tarde pensé...

**Esa noche en la espera de la "carga"...**

Ambos clanes se encontraban en el mismo lugar, lo que ninguno sabía era que su dichosa "carga" nunca llegaría a destino.

*Clan Tendo... dando instrucciones por teléfono...

\- a penas llegue el camión, la descarga se debe realizar en solo 10 minutos... no quiero errores! no habrá más comunicación... solo hasta que se concrete el plan.

*Clan Kumon... trampa dirigida por Hiromi Ito en persona...

\- bien señores! ...hoy comienza una nueva era para todos, los quiero atentos y rápidos esa carga llega de un momento a otro y no podemos fallarle al jefe, así es que más les vale que todo salga perfecto!

*Sitio rodeado de la Policía de Narcóticos... liderado por Riku Saotome...

\- atentos todos abajo, por el sur viene asomando un camión ese puede ser, solo cuando les diga, suelten a los perros... ahí estaba de nuevo desde el techo de una de las bodegas totalmente agazapado y con mi arma lista para disparar...la vista desde allí era magnífica tenía todo a mi alcance, pude ver por el norte y el este asomar dos camiones más eso ya era una señal sin dudas, con mis lentes nocturnos más el detector de calor pude contar cuantos habían por camión, rápido les di la información al resto que esperaba mis órdenes para arruinarles su juego, las 3 máquinas pararon al mismo tiempo, y en cosa de segundos se bajaron los conductores de cada cual, era la hora disparé directo a la pierna de uno, con eso toda la policía salió a detenerlos, pero los hombres de cada bando comenzaron a disparar, de espaldas hacia mi dirección pude identificar al mal nacido de Hiromi Ito, intentaba burlar a los policías y esconderse, pero esta vez no podría! le disparé directo en uno de sus hombros logrando que cayera al suelo, estaban acabados! no había forma de salir de allí al fin anotabamos un punto en esta maldita guerra, aunque quizás lo peor está por venir...

Estaba acostada pensando en el desconcierto de hoy con mi hermana, Ranma aún no llegaba y ya eran las dos de la madrugada no podía dormir, aún me sentía sorprendida por las palabras de ella, ¿en verdad lo decía con sentimiento? le importaba y por ¿eso no me llevó? cada día queda menos para volver a verte, sí. En cualquier momento el plan de infiltrarse se llevaría a cabo, debo ser muy cautelosa de esto depende mi libertad, a veces soñaba con eso. Me veía junto a Ranma muy lejos en medio de unas montañas, una casa preciosa que era nuestro hogar, sin preocupaciones, sin huir más. De pronto sentí las llaves en la puerta, de seguro era mi ojiazul, entró y se recostó a mi lado sin meter ruido, pasó una de sus manos por mi vientre y me abrazaba, cuanto amaba ese calor ese gesto de protección.

\- ¿por qué no te has dormido?...habló muy bajito...

\- no puedo dormir sino estás...además pensaba...

\- ¿en qué?...mientras sentía como su rostro se hundía en mi larga melena...

\- en muchas cosas... y en que quiero que todo esto acabe pronto... quiero estar lejos, muy lejos y contigo...

\- yo también...ya verás te gustará mi casa...bueno será nuestra casa...dijo con tono seguro...y sus dedos se deslizaban por mi piel, desde el ombligo hasta el inicio de mis pechos...

\- no me importa donde esté..pero que sea contigo...

\- tiene una vista hermosa... te vas a enamorar de ese lugar... y ahí vamos a formar nuestra familia...lo dijo muy suelto de cuerpo, casi dándolo por hecho... quedé anonadada por sus palabras...

\- ¿familia?... ¿de veras quieres eso?...

\- ¿y por qué no?... girándome para verle el rostro... ¿acaso crees que nuestra relación no la formalizaremos?...

\- no, no es eso...es solo que ... no me imagino con un bebé...es decir nunca lo creí posible... siempre están intentando atraparme o asesinarme... un hijo no es opción!

\- bueno, es lógico tu sentir...pero cuando nos vayamos de aquí...todo eso quedará atrás... ya eres mi mujer! nos amamos, cuando al fin tengamos ese hogar vendrán los niños, ya verás...

\- jajajaja ahora son niños! ...

\- bueno sí quiero tener por lo menos unos tres! te verás radiante en la dulce espera...comenzaba a besarme...suaves besos iban y venían...lo miré a sus ojos acaricié su mejilla...y dijo... _quiero que te cases_ _conmigo! ..._ y volvió a besarme...abrí mis ojos sorprendida...

\- Ran...ma... a penas podía hablar pues sus besos eran cada vez más intensos...deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi camisón y acariciaba toda mi piel... el deseo de ser uno ya nos invadía... y pronto desabrochaba los condenados botones de su camisa... acariciaba su pecho y su vientre sin dejar de besarnos, amaba cada preámbulo a su lado, era la danza más excitante lo amaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto, dejó mis labios por un momento para refugiarse en mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja sus manos se movían suaves por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi intimidad, su dedos solo rosaban aquel botón que hacía que soltara leves gemidos por su intromisión, cada cual ya sabía lo que al otro le gustaba, esos pequeños puntos claves, justo donde perdíamos el juicio, cada toque era más impulsivo y mi cuerpo daba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que lo volvían más salvaje, con mis manos bajé hasta su entre pierna y sentía su pujante erección, solo bajé el cierre y lo presioné solo un poco sintiendo su palpitar, la sangre corría demasiado rápido y el calor nos envolvía en pasión, al fin lo liberé de los pantalones casi lo tenía a mi merced, lentamente bajé la tela que impedía que asomase, sentada sobre él en completa desnudez sus manos acariciaban mis pechos junto a sus rosados botones, nuestras intimidades húmedas hacían lo suyo rosando entre sí, bajé un poco para besar su trabajado vientre hasta toparme con todo el halo de su anatomía firme y pujante deslizando mis dedos por este hasta su punta mojada, pasé mi lengua por ella provocando un ronco gemido que me estremecía, luego lo introduje en mi boca aplicando leves presiones que lo ponían bravo de tanto gemir, levanté el rostro para verle extasiado entonces me puse encima y al fin sentía su miembro en mi estrechez ambos volvimos a gemir, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y poco a poco nos movíamos, suave al principio luego aumentando las embestidas, disfrutando cada uno ese momento, donde éramos uno! de pronto se inclinó quedando sentado y sin parar el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos devoraba mis pechos uno a uno, mi cuerpo se arqueaba por sus succiones, a la vez que mi intimidad recibía gozosa a su invitado, luego nuestras bocas se juntaron y así fue como entre besos sedientos de amor terminamos por llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, cada quien recibiendo lo suyo.

Despertar a su lado era la sensación más bonita del día, nuestras piernas enredadas su melena larga en mi cuello abrazados como si fuésemos uno, qué daría por estar así siempre o por lo menos quedarnos un momento más pero la realidad era otra, teníamos deberes que cumplir, anoche no le quise decir, pero ahora no podría ocultarlo pues se enteraría al fin y al cabo. Nos levantamos y luego de una buena ducha cada quien tomaba su tasa de café...

\- ¿hoy qué me enseñarás?...decía mientras le daba un sorbe a su bebida...

\- ah...sí ...debo decirte algo importante...

\- ¿qué sucede?...

\- anoche tuve un operativo...

\- eso ya me lo dijiste...

\- si, pero quiero contarte como salió todo...

\- ok te escucho...

\- bueno todo salió muy bien, la carga la requizó la policía, y detuvimos a la mayoría de los criminales, el tema es que no solo estaba gente del clan Tendo, sino que había otro grupo que pertenece a Kumon...

-y ¿qué es lo extraño?.. de seguro querían quedarse con la droga... entre ellos se roban

\- claro pero en fin... entre ellos estaba Hiromi Ito...

\- qué! ... dejando de golpe su tasa sobre la mesa... ¿está vivo?!...exclamaba indignada mi ojiavellana...

\- sí...aunque herido..intentaba esconderse pero le disparé ...

\- por qué no me lo dijiste anoche...

\- por que venía hostigado y no lo creí prudente...

\- ese mal nacido acaso tiene 7 vidas! le disparé muchas veces, pero ahí sigue ...cuando lo tenga en mis manos...

\- nada de eso cariño, él ya está con la policía, y dudo mucho que pueda salir tan fácil...

\- estupendo! que se seque en la cárcel! ... nunca podré verlo morir!

\- Akane sé que odias a ese hombre, pero qué podemos hacer si ya lo apresaron, la justicia se encargará de él.

\- quiero verlo! ...al menos concédeme eso!

\- pero cariño, para qué!

\- para recordarle que aunque esté detrás de los barrotes, se cuide la espalda...

\- no creo que eso sea posible

\- ¿por qué?!

\- por que estás a punto de entrar en la misión, y si él te ve va a sospechar y puede que le haga saber a Kumon que estás con la policía.

\- me has arruinado el día! dijo alzando las manos caminando hacia la habitación...

Ya solo faltaba una semana para entrar por fin en acción, los últimos días habían sido de entrenamiento intenso, Ranma andaba mal humorado por lo mismo ya que tendríamos que separarnos para realizar el operativo de la mejor forma posible, no estaba nerviosa sino más bien ansiosa solo quería terminar pronto pero no sería fácil, iba a enfrentar a uno de los más grandes narcos de todo Japón y eso conllevaba muchas cosas, de mi hermana no supe más desde aquel encuentro, pero sé que la vida nos volverá a juntar, solo espero sea en otras circunstancias.

¿cómo que habrá que adelantar la misión?! exclamaba iracundo por los dichos del jefe de policías...

\- Riku son solo unos días y es necesario, pues Ryu se encontrará con un conocido en pleno centro sería la ocasión perfecta para que entre en juego la señorita Tendo... nuestros informantes han podido conseguir el lugar exacto!

\- pero si aún no termina su entrenamiento, dijeron 3 meses!

\- si pero esto lo amerita ya no podemos esperar más, nos están presionando de arriba Riku comprenda.

\- bien! dígame cuándo y dónde quiero todos los detalles...

\- por supuesto!

Mientras manejaba camino al apartamento, pensaba en como decirle que ya no era una semana sino dos condenados días! ... solo dos días y ya no sentiría más su aroma a mi lado, ni el calor de su cuerpo en mi cama, o sus ligeros pasos yendo y viniendo por cada rincón de la casa...era hora de enfrentar la situación y hacerle la petición más real de mi vida.

\- no has tocado la cena... ¿qué pasa?

\- lo siento... estoy algo distraído...

\- así veo... supiste algo de Kumon o de Nabiki

\- mas o menos...dije dubitativo... y que tal si nos íbamos al carajo pensé ... no era posible! solo estoy imaginando pendejadas por dios!

-entonces eso es! dímelo ...decía ansiosa

\- tengo una muy buena noticia, pero otra no tanto... cuál quieres primero

\- vamos Ranma tanto misterio me estás irritando, dime la mala!

\- ok, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y al fin le solté todo... la misión para la cual te he estado entrenando ya tiene día, lugar y hora.

\- wow! cuándo!

\- en dos días más...dije muy serio y conteniendo la molestia que me causaba

\- dos días! chillaba mi ojiavellana...

\- sí , ya te contaré los detalles...

\- y cual sería la buena...dijo muy curiosa...

\- bueno la buena, dependerá de tu respuesta, hace unas semanas atrás te pedí algo, pero no me contestaste, aunque la verdad te tenía muy distraída... le dije con mi sonrisa más encantadora... del bolsillo de mi camisa saqué un pequeño saquito aterciopelado de color blanco...

\- qué es eso! ...q... qué vas a hacer... decía muy nerviosa

\- toma, ábrelo ... ella sacó de allí una bella y delicada pulsera de plata que poseía una sola piedra de color azul colgando rodeada en oro...

\- es ...muy bello...dijo con ese brillo que me regalaban sus ojos cada vez que estábamos solos...

\- que bueno que te gusta cariño, porque esto representa nuestro amor, quiero que seas mi esposa, le dije sosteniendo su mirada... y quiero que la lleves puesta mientras estés lejos de mi para que no olvides que estaré afuera esperándote con el anillo que te mereces!

\- oh Ranma, dijo muy emocionada y se colgó de mi cuello...

\- qué me dices...le dije mientras la volvía a mirar y le sacaba unos mechones de su rostro...

\- si quiero!

\- no te escucho le dije para fastidiarla

\- si quiero ser tu esposa! dijo más fuerte

Entonces cerramos ese momento con el más sublime de los besos, lo demás era historia sabida... esa noche la haría mía pues nos amábamos con locura, y eso era innegable. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector (a), muy agradecida de que hayan llegado hasta aquí, ya pasamos el ecuador de nuestra historia, pronto vendrá el desenlace final, quise terminar este capítulo con un toque de dulzura, pues los siguientes sabrán amargos, sí lo sé por qué los hago sufrir tanto!... bueno todo sueño tiene su cuota de dramatismo, y es obvio que para nuestra pareja las cosas no se dan fáciles...sus votos y comentarios retro alimentan el alma de su servidora mil gracias! continúen junto a mi para saber sus impresiones, desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	13. Capitulo 13

Parte 13 En Acción!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Y llegó el día, estaba muy sentada junto a una mesa en la terraza de la cafetería, solo llevaba una cartera de sobre y vestía una falda por sobre la rodilla tipo tubo color negro que llegaba a mi cintura y una blusa de color rojo italiano mi larga cabellera iba atada en una media cola con un hermoso broche muy especial junto a mis pendientes por los cuales podrían oír y grabar las conversaciones, habían otros detalles que me ayudarían en mi cometido. Tenía un libro en mis manos para parecer indiferente, y una tasa de café a la cual daba leves sorbos esperando a que el imbécil de Kumon me viera, solo 4 mesas más allá estaba junto a otro tipo el cual no había visto nunca, ellos conversaban muy tranquilos y casual, Ryu llevaba una camisa azul abierta en el cuello y unos jeans negros, no estaba solo pues sus matones estaban dispersos en el lugar, lo observaba por encima de mi libro, de pronto el tipo con quien hablaba se marchaba era el momento pero este no daba cuenta de mi presencia, entonces decidí actuar!

Me levanté de la silla con mi sobre cartera y mi libro, caminé sutilmente por delante de él dejando caer intencionalmente este último al lado de su pierna.

\- señorita espere! dijo muy atento el idiota, a lo que me voltee y agaché al igual que él a recoger el libro...puse mi mano sobre la de él ...en ese momento alzó la vista y también yo, todo fue milimétrico y exacto, nunca imaginé que saliera tan natural.

\- ¿Ryu?! exclamé "sorprendida"... mientras él posaba su más encantadora sonrisa...

\- Pero si es Akane Tendo, esto no puede ser casualidad! ...soltaba una media sonrisa

\- me das el libro, por favor... le pedí muy amable...

-claro que sí, pero siéntate tomemos un café, por qué tanta prisa! ... o acaso tu General ¿nos está observando?... mierda! como podía sospechar tan rápido! pensé contrariada...

\- claro que no! ... ¿qué te hizo pensar que ese hombre tenía algo conmigo?...la peor mentira de mi vida!

\- me crees idiota mi amor, si fue precisamente con él que te escapaste en mis narices! ... hablando de eso... ¿qué mierda hacías con él ese día?!

\- desde cuando te debo explicaciones! ni que fueras mi maldito marido! le respondí muy irritada...

\- vale, vale... tranquila no quiero exasperarte solo quiero que me lo expliques

\- ¿acaso olvidas cuando me tuviste en tu casa secuestrada? ¿quién crees que me ayudó a salir de ahí?...toda la policía se dejó caer en tu casa... le dije enarcando una de mis cejas, nos sosteníamos las miradas desafiantes...

\- ese hombre me la debe! pero ya habrá tiempo para eso...ahora cuéntame qué haces aquí!

\- nada en particular, solo bebía un café no es obvio...

\- bueno mi amor, estoy feliz de encontrarte hoy, además te ves exquisita ¿sabes que no le eres in diferente a ninguno de los hombres que rodean este lugar?

\- que bueno que te sientas así, ahora me voy!

\- no, no, no mi vida ¿adónde crees que vas?

\- eso no es tu asunto Ryu... ya no fastidies ... le dije con dejo de coquetería... me levanté de la silla tomando el libro de sus manos, pero él también lo hizo y sujeto mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo en un movimiento muy rápido.

\- ¿a qué juegas mujer?...dijo a escasos centímetros de mi...

\- a nada...dije casi en susurro...

\- no te creo nada! dijo a solo un centímetro de mis labios... lo miraba decidida... solo debía ganarme su confianza, eso me decía mi amado Riku en cada entrenamiento... y lo peor era que él estaba observando toda la maldita escena, la mejor actuación de mi vida!... sabía que era su punto débil, la seducción era una de mis cartas, no quería usarla justo ahora pero dada las condiciones en las que me encontraba ... la creí necesaria...

\- no me creas...dije muy suave... abriendo levemente mis labios... él no lo dudó era una "invitación" ... muy suave posó sus labios en los míos... fue muy breve pues dejé caer el libro y lo sacó de su concentración...se agachó nuevamente para recogerlo, y subió la vista lentamente mirando mis piernas...

\- toma! dijo...extendiéndome el libro... Akane ven conmigo, dijo serio.

\- ¿adónde? ... con tono curioso...

\- a mi casa... vamos me traes como loco! ...te quiero y lo sabes, te deseo!

\- no lo creo Ryu... tu tienes a esa chica ... la china... ¿crees acaso que soy una mujer que compartiría el amor de un hombre?

\- eso jamás mi vida, eres la única!

\- no te creo, dije mirando el cielo...

\- vamos amor... sabes que te quiero de hace mucho... tu serás la reina de mi imperio! la única ama y señora de todas mis casas y de mi corazón...

\- vaya Ryu... que faceta más tierna tienes... entonces volvió sujetarme hasta él...

\- puedo ser muy tierno mi sensual Akane... pero en la cama te haré ver las estrellas! ...dijo muy fanfarrón...

\- quizás... podría ir.. pero con algunas condiciones...

\- ¿condiciones? ... jajajaja mi amor me encanta tu juego...¿crees que vine solo?... tengo más de 20 hombres cuidándome la espalda, solo debo chasquear los dedos y te subirán a mi carro, sin más!

\- entonces así no tiene gracia! ... hazlo! y de mi no conseguirás nada! prefiero aventarme por una ventana antes que ser tuya a la fuerza!

\- no, no amor..te lo dije la primera vez que te vi... ¿recuerdas?... suplicarás por mi... eso te lo puedo asegurar!

\- entonces ¿a qué le tienes miedo?... si eres amo y señor de tu imperio y dices amarme... unas condiciones no son nada para el gran Ryu Kumon ¿o sí?...

\- mmm... veamos ... no estoy acostumbrado a "condiciones" ... dime qué quieres!

\- quiero que me des libre acceso, es decir no quiero estar encerrada y resguardada por tus matones... no quiero que esa chinita se me acerque...

\- ¿eso es todo?...

\- por ahora sí ...

\- ok ... ¿si accedo no vas a patalear ni menos huir?

\- claro ...porque iré por elección, no por obligación!

\- me encantas! y bajo sus manos hasta mis caderas... bien mi amor le entro! haré tal cual me pides... ahora vamos al carro... solo asentí y caminé junto a él ... con el alma en la mano y pensando solo en los azules que vieron y escucharon todo...

*Desde una camioneta muy cerca de la cafetería...

Fue lo más difícil que me había tocado ver! a esa escoria tocando a mi mujer a diestra y siniestra, sentía como la sangre me hervía! apretaba los puños hasta dejar blancos mis nudillos, lo quería matar! y peor aún cuando plantó su sucia boca en la de ella! cada cosa que le hiciese la pagaría en vida. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver que ella lo acompañaba a su carro, continué viendo y escuchando cada infame detalle, hasta que el oficial a cargo dio una palmada en mi espalda sacándome de toda concentración.

\- vamos Riku! lo logramos! ya está dentro Tendo, alégrese ...decía muy feliz... solo lo miraba con fatal fastidio...

\- aún no cantemos victoria, eso está por verse! respondí seco

La camioneta y otras alrededor seguíamos la comitiva de Kumon pero lo más disimulados posible, para no llamar la atención. Luego de unas hora de viaje, tuvimos que detenernos pues si continuábamos se darían cuenta, pero podíamos ver en el monitor el GPS que llevaba mi ojiavellana, con eso sabríamos exactamente donde estaría. Mis pensamientos y corazón solo estaban con ella, deseando que todo esto valiera la pena, esperando un final victorioso y sin caídas.

* En el Dojo Tendo, una mal humorada Nabiki sostenía una acalorada discusión con su padre... 

\- ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no has cumplido con lo que te pedí Nabiki! qué es lo que sucede, primero esto y ahora la policía nos requisa el camión! esto ya no me está gustando nada! quiero una explicación muy buena para tus errores!

\- nada más faltaba eso! ahora soy la culpable de todo, ya te dije que Akane se escabulló no he sabido nada!

\- dime la verdad Nabiki! no le mientas a tu padre, porque lo sé todo!

\- si lo sabes entonces para qué preguntas! ... le dije más molesta que nunca

\- por que lo quiero oír de ti! gritó ronco

\- si la vi ! pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ¿contento?!

\- qué sucedió exactamente, responde!

\- ella quiso que la matara! tomó la maldita arma y la puso en mis manos pegándola a su frente... dije muy destrozada ... aquella escena no era digna de rememorar...

\- ¿solo es eso?.. dijo sin importancia...

\- ¿solo eso?!... ¿crees que sería capaz de matar a mi hermana?... que despreciable eres! le escupí muy indignada...

\- te estás volviendo débil! y no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos hija! hay momentos en la vida en el que hay que tomar decisiones!

\- ¿débil?... no puedo creer lo que dices! es mi sangre, acaso tu lo habrías hecho!

\- yo no hubiese dudado! menos si ella fue quien tomó la iniciativa, su vida a de ser muy miserable para querer acabar así!

\- como sacas conclusiones, si ni siquiera la conoces! nunca te han interesado tus hijas! no quiero oírte más!

\- Nabiki! no digas eso... entonces me marché corriendo hasta el jardín, cayendo de rodillas lloraba amargamente, sus palabras habían superado toda expectativa, no cabía duda de que mi padre no amaba a nadie! solo a él mismo y sus negocios! como pude ser tan ciega, llevé ambas manos hasta mi rostro mojado, esto no puede seguir así... simplemente no lo tolero... me levanté y caminé lentamente hasta mi oficina, algunos de los guardias de la casa me miraban extrañados por mi conducta, realmente parecía un fantasma caminando por los pasillos, entré y fui hasta el escritorio, abrí el segundo cajón donde guardaba la primera arma que mi padre me había obsequiado, la tomé con manos temblorosas y me acerqué hasta el ventanal, desde allí podía ver por última vez ese cielo azul y los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en la fuente del jardín, recordé a mis hermanas sus rostros de niña todas sonriendo inocentes jugando alrededor de aquella fuente, y a mi madre... cuánto la extrañaba! cuánto me hizo falta! quizás te volveré a ver madre querida, aunque por mis pecados... dudo que estemos en el mismo lugar con eso en mente puse la pistola bajo mi mentón, ya no quedaba nada! ya no haría más nada! solo jalar el gatillo y olvidar que alguna ves intenté vivir...

\- No lo hagas! escuché un grito ronco y desesperado... mis ojos aguados no me permitían ver al ser que intentaba detenerme, pero podía reconocer su voz.. Akihiro...

\- no te acerques! dije sollozando, mientras continuaba con el arma en el mismo lugar, y con una de mis manos secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos...

\- por favor, no lo hagas! ... volvió a gritar

\- esto no es de tu incumbencia! vamos! lárgate es una orden! ...a la vez que daba dos pasos al frente...

\- escucha, no dispares! te lo suplico... dijo con desesperación

\- no des un paso más Akihiro! o te juro que te mato primero, dije con los ojos cerrados desesperada!

\- esta bien! hazlo! ... llévame contigo...dijo muy convencido

\- q..qu...qué! ... ¿quieres morir?...

\- sí ... si tu no quieres vivir entonces mi vida ya no tiene sentido...

\- por dios... Akihiro...que idioteces dices! dije soltando más lágrimas... ¿acaso te enamoraste?

\- claro que sí , te amo... aunque no me correspondas ... entonces sentía sus pasos hacia mi...

\- basta! estás mintiendo y enterré el arma en mi piel...viendo sus negros ojos asustados por mi acción...

\- no miento! por favor créeme! te amo desde hace mucho... Nabiki te amo créeme! dijo más desesperado aún...

\- pues te enamoraste de un asco de mujer! no merezco tu cariño ni el de nadie! ... he hecho cosas terribles, comenzando por la caza maldita hacia mi hermana... nadie notará mi ausencia...

\- por favor.. no ..no ... nooooo!

se escuchó un sonoro disparo en toda la casa Tendo

*Segunda casa de Kumon...llegaba un emocionado Ryu junto a su "amada Akane"

\- bien hemos llegado, voy a dar un anuncio para que todos en casa sepan tu lugar mi amor...

\- no creo que sea necesario..dije dubitativa

\- como no, si te dije que serás la dueña de todo! ya verás!

*Todos reunidos en el salón...

\- bien todos escuchen! seré breve esto es importante... dijo muy serio... les presentaré oficialmente a la mujer con la cual compartiré desde hoy mi vida! sonriendo triunfal... ven amor no seas tímida, todos ellos te servirán sin más...y me jalaba de la mano... Bien! ella es Akane y quiero que la respeten y obedezcan sus requerimientos, de no hacerlo ... ya saben como se pagan las traiciones! ... todos asintieron sin reproches, pude ver a la pelimorada verme con odio, y también la mujer que quiso arrebatarme a Ranma en el pasado, la tal Kuongi quién miraba con total indiferencia.

*Desde la improvisada central, osea la camioneta de mando...un Riku con la sangre hasta la cabeza estallaba en ira!...

\- Maldito mal nacido! dije en voz alta golpeando la mesa, todos me miraban aturdidos por mi conducta y salí dando un portazo.

No puedo con esto! ...no lo soporto! ...¿ahora qué?van a dormir juntos! lo quiero matar! bufaba iracundo dando vueltas a la camioneta...

\- Riku! disimule un poco ¿quiere? ...dijo el oficial a cargo de narcóticos ...

\- disimular! y lo tomé por la solapa de su chaqueta levantándolo y pegándolo a la camioneta... escúcheme bien, si ese bastardo le hace daño, no ! ni eso si la toca indebidamente, esto se va al carajo! porque en menos de lo que usted pestañee estaré frente a ese imbécil metiéndole una bala en la frente! ... lo solté y volví a entrar dando otro portazo!

Casa Tendo, luego del disparo...

*Hombres corrían y venían buscando de dónde había salido el estruendoso ruido.*

\- por qué lo hiciste! gritaba una derrumbada Nabiki golpeando el pecho de su enamorado, quien intentaba abrazarla pese a su resistencia...

\- ya te lo dije, te amo...

\- no, no es así...era mi oportunidad... ahora no me dejará ni a sol ni a sombra...no comprendes...lloraba muy amargamente... hasta que entró un enfadado Soun Tendo a la oficina encontrándose con la escena, el arma en el suelo y a su guardia conteniendo a su hija...

\- pero qué sucedió aquí! Nabiki qué intentaste hacer! pedía explicaciones

\- llegué justo a tiempo señor...dijo Akihiro de espaldas a él pues pues ambos cayeron de rodillas en el forcejeo...al ver que ella no respondía o más bien no podía...

\- lo que me faltaba! ahora haces estupideces! llévala a su cuarto! y te quedas con ella, no quiero escuchar otro disparo en esta casa me oíste! ...se dio la vuelta y se fue sin más...

Akihiro la cargó en sus fuertes brazos, mientras ella iba inerte refugiada en su pecho, la dejó sobre la cama, y se sentó a su lado... acariciaba su frente pero estaba con la mirada perdida...

\- Akihiro...dijo sin mirarlo... acaso ¿no te doy lástima?

\- no digas necedades... ya pasó...

\- no, no ha pasado, ni pasará... este dolor lo tendré siempre...dijo al fin cruzando miradas

\- entonces deja que te ayude a llevarlo... se inclinó sobre ella y la besó tan tierno y dulce como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes...a lo cual ella tardó unos segundos...pero finalmente respondió a sus labios...

*Segunda casa de Kumon... en su habitación...lo esperaba una muy celosa y molesta Shampoo... 

\- gatita, qué haces aquí! le exigía explicaciones Ryu

\- quiero saber si lo que dijiste recién es verdad!

\- gatita, no te creí tan inocente...claro que es verdad! y ahora márchate no puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando se te plazca eso se acabó!...

\- qué! me cambias por esa mujer ni siquiera te ama como yo...

\- eso no es tu problema! no empieces con tus cursilerías porque sabes muy bien que lo nuestro es solo placer...

\- me iré! pero no me daré por vencida! justo en ese momento entraba Ukio...

\- pero bueno qué mierda les pasa a ustedes dos! ... decía un enfadado Ryu...mientras Shampoo se iba no sin antes fulminar a Ukio con la mirada...

\- de qué hablas Kumon! exigía saber la ex capitana...

\- también vienes a darme un ataque de celos, ya no estoy de humor para pendejadas...

\- celos! estás loco... me da igual con quien te revuelques!

\- vamos mi capitana...anoche eras más cariñosa...acaso olvidaste como gritabas de placer!

\- cállate idiota! solo dime qué pretendes trayendo a esa mujer a esta casa!

\- y qué más va a hacer, ya lo dije es mi mujer! la amo , ella será la ama y señora dueña de todo!

\- estás loco Ryu! mientras lo zamarreaba por los hombros... cómo puedes perder la cordura por ella! te está usando! ...ella tiene una relación con Ranma Saotome!

\- eso no es cierto!... tu no sabes nada!

\- imbécil! allá tu con tu decisión, pero cuando te tenga acorralado, no vengas a mi!

En la nueva habitación de Akane...

Me estiré en la cama y aún no caía de que estaba allí. Como extrañaba su voz, y las prácticas en campo junto a él. Sabía que me podía escuchar y ver, me saqué uno de los pendientes y le hablé...

\- ya lo saben, pero ya estoy dentro! ... estoy bien...esta es mi nueva habitación mostrando con aquel minúsculo objeto el lugar... dimos el primer paso con éxito dije enfocándome de nuevo... cualquier cambio, me reportaré... espero verlos pronto...( hablaba en clave) adiós...

Riku al ver y oír a su amada...

Sentía que el mundo se me iba encima, y ¿si la dañaba y no podía protegerla?. Mi corazón dividido entre mi deber como militar renombrado y el amor de aquella mujer dueña de todo mi ser, con la amargura a flor de piel, y el miedo latente a que sufriera de un momento a otro, esa llama de amor por ella, se fue convirtiendo en un gran incendio que no podía controlar, más seguro que nunca estaba de que ella fue, es y será el único amor de mi vida. Solo resiste cariño, un poco más y lo acabamos.

_**Continuará...**_

_*** Estimado lector (a) ¿intenso? , pues sí ! y es solo el comienzo. Si te gusta lo que has leído deja tu voto en la estrella, comenta si así lo deseas. Gracias, desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Parte 14 Yo soy Fuego!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte?, ¿soy lo suficientemente valiente?... debo seguir el deseo que arde desde dentro, para poder alejar mis miedos... porque soy más que esto! me prometo a mi mismo y nadie más, que mientras mi llama siga subiendo muy alto, seré fuego! aunque me queme en lo más brillante, rugiendo como una tormenta, gritando como un guerrero. Viviré en lo más ardiente y si hay sacrificio no queda nada más que aferrarse a la esperanza. Con eso en mente y más decidido que nunca aceptaría lo que viniese! Akane saldría de allí sana y salva, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Debía prepararme pues Ryu tenía organizada una pequeña recepción para la noche, celebrando mi llegada, estaría muy atenta ya que vendrían amistades, quizás otros narcos no lo sé, pero todo lo que viese le podía servir a la policía, pensaba en cómo dar el siguiente paso, sin tener que terminar enredada en las sábanas de ese idiota, de pronto escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

\- señorita, este paquete se lo ha enviado el jefe... dijo uno de sus matones... era una caja blanca grande no muy alta con un enorme moño rojo en medio.

\- gracias, le dije cerrando la puerta...

Ahora que me ha enviado este loco! ...desate el moño para encontrarme con un hermoso vestido rojo como el fuego, la tela era hermosa en verdad, lo tomé con ambas manos para verlo completo, se ataba detrás del cuello el escote era lo justo pero la espalda era muy insinuante pues era abierta y terminaba en punta justo al comienzo de la cola, no era corto llegaría hasta mis tobillos en un corte de punta hacia el lado derecho con una abertura en el lado contrario que dejaría ver el comienzo del muslo, vaporoso desde la cintura hacia abajo, muy entallado en la parte superior, era una belleza pero jamás había utilizado algo tan elegante, habían otros accesorios, los zapatos negros aterciopelados de punta y tacón altos, y una hermosa horquilla en forma de rosa para el cabello, también había una nota que decía:

_"Mi preciosa Akane, espero te haya gustado el obsequio pues quiero que lo uses esta noche, debes deslumbrar!" Ryu.__

Y no tenía opción, una hora quedaba! justo a esa hora ayer estaba en la mejor cena de mi vida, acariciaba _su regalo _en mi muñeca, aún no pasaba un día y la necesidad de verle era muy intensa, lo extrañaba demasiado, suspiré con decepción...pero luego recordé su propuesta, _cásate conmigo _dijo... nuestra última noche amándonos... y la triste pero necesaria despedida, _te veré pronto, no olvides_ _todo lo que te enseñé... te amo cariño_ _estaré esperándote_! dijo sellandolo con sus labios... oh Ranma, mi amor, mi único amor cómo te necesito ahora!

Tomé el vestido y me fui hasta el baño, mire mi rostro ensombrecido en el espejo, debo continuar! no llegué hasta aquí por nada! abrí la llave de la tina y comenzaría mi ritual para verme perfecta a sus ojos.

*En el Salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de Kumon...

\- pero que elegante te ves Ryu, aunque no entiendo tanta parafernalia! ...decía la ex capitana Ukio Kuongi...

\- gracias, pero ¿por qué no estás vestida para la ocasión?...

\- simple, no me interesa tu fiesta...dijo decidida y desinteresada

\- creo que no has entendido nada preciosa, en mi casa se hace lo que yo ordene! y si dije que habrá fiesta, la habrá! y si quiero que te pongas de cabeza, lo haces! así es que deja la pendejería y ve a cambiarte ahora!

\- no lo haré! obligame Kumon ...dijo desafiante

\- bien mujer! tu lo quisiste! ... ustedes! sáquenla de mi vista, y me la traen en condiciones en media hora más!

\- Kumon! diles que me suelten! ... Kumonnnnn! gritaba la castaña mientras se la llevaban a la rastra...

\- malditas viejas! ahora falta que todas se pongan en mi contra!

La música sonaba y el murmullo de los invitados invadían el lugar, caminé con plena convicción de mis propósitos, libertad! solo eso sonaba en mi mente hasta que crucé miradas con Ryu quién quedó boqui abierto al verme aparecer por el pasillo, llevaba una copa en su mano, y estaba rodeado de sus "amigos" todos criminales, eso se notaba a leguas, se apresuró hasta llegar a mi, dejando a los caballeros solos ...

\- deslumbrante! es poco mi vida, eres una diosa! ... entonces me besó de súbito, pero solo fue un rose, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y acarició mi espalda, una sensación desagradable pasaba por mi cuerpo, _no eran sus manos ... _serás el centro de atracción! dijo en mi oído... todos envidiaran al gran Kumon, por tener a la mujer más bella, solo mírate!

\- ya basta Ryu, todos miran...dije muy incómoda

\- vamos que quiero que todos te vean!

\- Ryu no soy tu juguete! le dije enfadada

\- no pongas esa carita amor que me dan ganas de comerte a besos! ... que te deseen por que seré el único! ... oh no... pensé ...todo lo escuchaba a través de mis aretes... entonces tomó una de mis manos y me jaló hasta el centro...

Luego de un rato de soportar sus vanidades y exhibirme como un maldito trofeo, pude deshacerme de él... fui hasta la barra y necesitaba un buen trago de whisky...

\- qué le sirvo mi dama...decía el barman

\- un whisky! doble... dije cansada... este lo sirvió y me lo tomé al seco! ...fue muy gratificante, hace meses que no bebía, pensé... quiero más! ... ey! tú sirve uno más ...hice lo mismo.. pero esta vez le pedí que dejara la botella, entonces el tipo me observó raro...

\- qué miras! ¿acaso nunca has visto a una mujer beber?! le dije irritada

\- estoy seguro de haberla visto antes... decía el moreno de ojos verdes...entonces recordé... sí ! era el mismo barman aquel que me buscó conversa una vez, y me fui con mi botella cuando aún era una solitaria fotógrafa, que bebía cada vez que podía...

\- quizás me confundes, dije dándole un sorbo a mi trago...en eso se acerca la pelimorada...

\- estás muy contenta ¿no?... ahora eres la preferida de Ryu... ¿cuánto crees que te durará tu farsa? dijo sosteniendo la mirada desafiante!...

\- aléjate quieres!

\- responde condenada mujer!

\- no tengo la culpa de que Ryu me prefiera! ... dije burlona...

\- lo has hechizado! ...pero te voy a perseguir hasta que encuentre tu secreto, no lo dudes!

\- ¿así?... y ¿cómo supones hacerlo?... si solo debo hablar y Ryu te echará de la casa en un pestañear!

\- no te atrevas! dijo tomando uno de mis brazos y apretando con fuerza...

\- sueltame!

\- me las pagarás! una a una Tendo ...entonces vi como intentaba sacar una navaja de sus ropas, de una patada directo en su mano le arrebate la afilada arma, todo mundo nos quedó mirando ...pero ella no se daba por vencida y aprovechando el agarre que tenía sobre mi brazo me empujó hacia adelante entonces con el mismo vaso que sostenía en mi otra mano se lo revente en la cabeza... en menos de dos segundos unos matones tomaron a la pelimorada que quedó aturdida en el suelo, y Ryu corrió a mi lado.

\- pero qué mierda has hecho Shampoo! bufaba Ryu, al tiempo que me abrazaba

\- Ryu yo .. yo ..t..te..

\- nada! te dije que no te acercaras a ella, quiero que se la lleven ahora! ya saben donde dejarla ...dijo dando ordenes.

\- ¿te hizo daño? preguntaba muy preocupado

\- no ! ya no quiero estar aquí! ...

\- pero mi vida, no dejes que arruine la fiesta! esto es por ti... vamos a la mesa, y volvió a jalar de mi mano...

Había relevo de policías, me sentía realmente cansado pero no podía dejar de ver el condenado muy concentrado observando y escuchando cada palabra que salía del idiota de Kumon, cuando al fin comenzaban a soltar lo que necesitábamos.

\- así es que esta belleza es la menor de las Tendo! exclamaba uno de los "amigos" de Ryu

\- sí, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con ese perro! ¿cierto amor?... ella solo movía la cabeza en negación...

\- vaya Ryu que confianza con la hija de tu más grande enemigo, tengo algunas noticias de ese clan por cierto...

\- oh no, vamos, esas cosas las veremos mañana en mi despacho...bufaba Kumon

\- no creo que te convenga esperar Ryu...

\- no sabes quién quiso desaparecer del mapa!

\- ¿quién? ..dijo arrugando el ceño

\- NABIKI TENDO...casi se mete una bala, pero no funcionó...la condenada mujer se salvó...

\- vaya... eso quiere decir que no está llevando los negocios de su padre, muy interesante...

\- exacto! es hora Ryu hay que darles un golpe!

\- si, si ... mañana lo veremos con calma...

Justo en ese momento, Riku recibe un texto...

_" esto está que arde! ... pude controlar la situación, pero el Maestro no se dará por vencido, pretende atacar aunque ya no tiene el apoyo de su hija... Debes tener sumo cuidado, hay traición en todos lados"_

_A. K.__

Esto se va a poner muy feo, como hago para que Akane salga luego de esa maldita casa! si tan solo lleva un día.

Más tarde esa noche...en la fiesta...

Todos eran un malditos ebrios, incluyendo a Kumon que ya estaba pasado de copas, ni si quiera notó que me largué de allí a mi habitación, estaba muy impactada con lo que había dicho el tipo acerca de mi hermana, me saqué los zapatos y justo cuando iba a cerrar pasando el seguro de la puerta, escucho su voz llamarme, no puede ser! pensé.

\- ¿qué quieres?.. le dije con fastidio

\- vamos cariño abre la puerta...

\- estoy cansada...

\- seré breve... insistía, abrí la puerta y entró despacio

\- habla Ryu, estoy agotada...

\- preciosa quiero saber si te gustó la fiesta

\- ah... eso ... si estuvo bien...

\- te aseguro que Shampoo no molestará más!

\- ¿algo más?

\- si... quiero que duermas conmigo ...

\- qué!

\- si, que tiene, eres mi mujer y quiero estar contigo

\- Ryu, dijiste que te querías ganar mi corazón no que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos

\- lo sé ...y me agarró por la cintura tan rápido que no pude reaccionar... pero es que te deseo tanto, además ese vestido...y posaba sus manos por mi espalda subiendo y bajando sin cesar... me vuelves loco!

\- Ryu...detente!

\- estás muy tomado, así no me gusta!

\- te quiero...son muchos años esperando esto...me susurraba al oído... oh por dios! lo va a matar! ya lo veía entrar por esa puerta o la ventana ... entonces comenzó a besarme el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego bajar por mi cuello...con mis manos trataba de alejarme pero no podía moverlo ni un centímetro... pídemelo Akane... dijo

\- qué...basta...Ryu

\- dímelo! dime que me amas, dime que quieres que te haga mía ahora!

\- esta bien! le dije... pero deja ponerme cómoda...

\- no bromees, mira como me tienes...tomo una de mis manos y la posó por encima de su abultada erección...oh no! solo quería que me soltara...

\- vamos Ryu espérame en la cama...

\- esta bien pero no tardes...solo asentí con mi rostro...y me fui al baño...

Qué mierda hago ahora! si lo golpeo, no, no , como hacerlo, entonces vi una botella en el baño, quizás con eso lo mando a dormir...asomé en puntillas hasta puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi tirado encima, se había sacado la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos, pero lo mejor era que estaba dormido, me acerqué lento, lo toqué y nada, estaba como peso muerto... respiré aliviada la borrachera estuvo de mi parte haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Pero aprovecharía la ocasión! y sin dudarlo atravesé hasta su cuarto para ver si encontraba algo, lo que fuese tomaría algunas fotos con mi horquilla especial y listo, comencé abriendo cajones, uno a uno y con sumo cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie no hallaba nada! comencé a frustrarme, pero entonces pensé que quizás esa información podía hallarla en su despacho, era muy complicado llegar hasta ahí, sin ser vista, observé detenidamente la habitación antes de irme, entonces vi un cuadro muy bonito cerca de la ventana, la imagen llamó por completo mi atención, era un paisaje peculiar caminé lento hasta él, me sentía extraña muy atraída por este, pude ver unos hermosos cerezos que caían pero el suelo, el camino era fuego, llamas ardían y cada pétalo que se encontraba allí se veía quemado, entonces recordé! ese cuadro pertenecía a mi madre, muchas veces la vi pintar, y como niña no comprendía su significado, sentí una angustia aplastante en el pecho, rememoré su voz y sus palabras:

"mi niña hermosa, ahora no comprendes pero cuando tengas la madures suficiente te lo _obsequiare,_ porque ese día sabrás su significado"

Con mis dedos acaricié el marco de este, unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas... ¿por qué lo tiene este desgraciado?!... como llegó a sus manos... entonces sin querer lo moví un poco pudiendo ver un espacio pequeño entre la pared y el cuadro, había un sobre lo tome y lo abrí, estaba empolvado y viejo, porqué guardaría esto ahí, pensé... era un documento en realidad una carta, con puño y letra del despreciable de Soun Tendo, mi padre.

_" Hiromi, te escribo porque no habrá tiempo mañana de hablar, mi esposa no aceptará las condiciones de nuestro trato, la conozco! debes hacer lo "necesario" pues el destino de nuestros negocios recae en mi hija menor, solo hazlo! estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo."_

_Soun Tendo.__

Caí de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como la herida de haber perdido a mi madre se habría lentamente en mi corazón, el dolor era desolador, sus palabras! los disparos! su sangre salpicada en el papel de arroz de la puerta, verla caer a su lado! haciendo creer que no pudo hacer nada! simplemente era el hombre más ruin! perverso! homicida! maquinó todo desde un principio! llevé mis manos al rostro y solo quería morir, el ardor quemaba como nunca! era inexplicable, cómo podía haber tanta maldad en él! formar una familia para luego destrozarla sin más! sentía que me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar! tantos años creyendo que solo vio morir a su esposa, cuando en realidad fue él quién dio la orden de asesinarla, y ese maldito de Hiromi siempre lo ha sabido, odiandolo por tantos años por haberme arrebatado al único ser que me amó desde siempre, cuando el verdadero culpable estuvo a mi lado por muchos años!

*Desde la central de mando, a tan solo unas cuadras de la casa de Kumon...

\- Perdimos el contacto! , intenta obtener imagen ... gritaba como un loco

\- no lo consigo! ..algo está mal...quizás se sacó los implementos...decía uno de los policías

\- un minuto más! sino estableces la conexión quiero 5 personas listas para entrar! ... dije decido mientras la camioneta conducía a toda velocidad para llegar a la casa de Kumon...

Me levanté a penas y volví a uno de los cajones de Ryu, tomé el arma, asegurándome que estuviera cargada, ahora mismo! ese mal nacido me diría por qué tiene el cuadro de mi madre y esa maldita carta!

Caminé rápido de regreso a mi habitación donde seguía acostado, lo apunté directo a la cabeza, justo cuando quise despertarlo, sentí que la ventana del dormitorio la abrían, entonces apunté en esa dirección, mis ojos no lo creían! era mi amado Ranma, quien al verme con el arma hacía señas para que la bajara, pero le dije no! y volví a apuntar al cerdo que yacía en la cama...

\- Akane...no... dijo en susurro

\- se acabó! dije... pero él se acercó tanto que de solo verle sus azules, volví a derrumbarme esta vez en sus brazos, me sacó de allí hacia el pasillo pero estábamos demasiados expuestos...entonces volvimos al cuarto de Ryu, donde le mostré la carta y todo lo demás...

-cariño, entiendo lo que quieres hacer...no puedo detenerte! ...esto es demasiado!

\- no...no puedo continuar esta farsa!...

\- no lo hagas vamos... ¿le quieres disparar?... o solo quieres saber como obtuvo el cuadro de tu madre...

\- ambas!

\- esto ya se nos va de las manos! ... no quiero que te sigas exponiendo..hace un rato ese imbécil quería más contigo... y ahora esto! ni siquiera puedo imaginar tu dolor solo apoyarte...tomó mi rostro con sus manos y dijo... ¿estás segura?

A mi mente vinieron los meses de entrenamiento, cada día era más duro que el anterior, sin contar los ataques, el secuestro, y al fin estaba consiguiendo algo, pero entonces descubro esto! ¿qué hacer?... continuar un poco más .. para conseguir lo que sea que lo culpase ... o irme al carajo no sin antes meterle una bala por infeliz!

\- sí ! esta noche será la última! ... lo despertaré para que me de explicaciones y luego eliminaré a esa escoria!

Esa noche sin querer pasee por el rincón donde dejé, justo donde guardaba los momentos que no olvidé. Por que a veces las cosas no salen como las planeaste, por que siempre hay secretos que pueden cambiar el destino, la vida una vez más me daba una lección! una vez más un golpe bajo, por que a veces solo queda improvisar.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector (a) sorpresas y más sorpresas! ¿podrá Akane darle fin a la vida del despreciable Ryu Kumon? ... ¿se vengará Shampoo por el desprecio de su amado?...¿Quién es la persona que le envió el texto a Riku?... Próximamente lo sabrás... Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, como siempre desde Chile una fans más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	15. Capitulo 15

Parte 15 ¿Improvisamos?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión por y para los fans **

No le temo a morir, pues he estado muerta por años, sí desde que te perdí querida madre, hoy dedico un pensamiento al cielo... la verdad siempre brilla, aunque sea tarde... si un día te vuelvo a ver solo me conformaré con escuchar tu hermosa sonrisa...

Ahí estaba de regreso y frente a Ryu, sentía mucha tensión Ranma solo observaba en silencio, él no era culpable de la muerte de mi progenitora, pero algo sabía. Ya no habían más opciones! necesitaba respuestas, entonces le hablé fuerte!

\- Despierta! ...pero este no reaccionaba... con mi ojiazul solo cruzamos miradas..

\- Despierta ya! maldito! ... dándole una patada en las costillas, se quejó y abrió los ojos pero estaba muy dormido aún y la borrachera en toda su cúspide...

\- oh Akane... ven a mi lado... decía el idiota me tenía harta... me subí encima de él sin tapujos y con el arma en su sien, volví a decirle...

\- responde mal nacido! como obtuviste ese cuadro!

\- ¿de qué?... ¿qué cosa?... entonces Ranma abrió la boca...

\- está demasiado ebrio! ... no sé si te va a decir algo coherente...

\- el cuadro en tu habitación! imbécil ¿cómo llegó aquí?... lo movía efusiva por el cuello ...

\- te amo Akane... si quieres... mañana nos casamos ...dijo muy ebrio... vi el rostro de Ranma perdiendo toda la paciencia ante sus palabras..

\- sal de encima Akane! lo voy a matar!

\- aaaaah! grité molesta y le di una bofetada ...

\- por qué me pegas...decía a penas... si te quiero tanto...y volvía a cerrar los ojos...

\- Akane sal ya! esto no tiene caso ... dispara! y vamos... dijo Riku muy serio

Entonces timbró el móvil de Ranma, era un texto...

_" Durante la tarde cancelaron la fianza de Hiromi Ito, era una suma considerable por la mañana será libre, esto es guerra".__

_A. K_

\- MALDICIÓN! ...espetó Ranma...

\- ¿qué sucede?...

\- Akane ... Hiromi... mañana saldrá en libertad!

\- no puede ser!

\- cariño hay que actuar rápido, ¿sigues con esto? o lo eliminas de una buena vez!

Me sentía atrapada, qué hago! de seguro vendría por mi... sentía que me faltaba el aire por momentos, pero entonces recordé a ese bastardo disparándole sin contemplación!

\- bien! sigamos, porque ese hombre va a conocer el filo de mi espada! eso lo juro!

Esa noche se me hizo jodidamente larga! solo debía pensar en mi siguiente paso, entonces usé el juego a mi favor...

\- oh me duele la cabeza...decía Ryu tocándose la frente...

\- ¿cómo dormiste?... le pregunté "interesada"... a lo que él me vio perplejo

\- Akane!.. estamos...estoy... y se vio bajo las sábanas... wow cariño creo que bebí mucho anoche...

\- pues anoche fuiste muy cariñoso...abría los ojos confusos el estúpido pensando que lo habíamos hecho...

\- claro! mi amor si te deseo tanto... pero dime ¿te gustó?

\- jajajajaja... que preguntas son esas y me acerqué hasta su rostro, puse mis dedos en su pecho y le dije...

\- si no recuerdas... pregúntale a tu amiguito... apuntando hacia abajo...me levanté y me fui hasta el baño, ya me tenía asqueada la conversación con él...

En la cárcel principal de Tokio...

\- escucha infeliz! ... cuida tus pasos por que la libertad te durará muy poco ...

\- pero si es Riku Saotome! y ¿qué quieres, ahora eres policía?... lo militar ¿te aburrió?

\- cállate! tendrás una sombra más a sí es que mejor no seas rata porque te van a pillar!

\- y ¿como es que andas solo?... ah de seguro la zorra esa ya te cambió por Ryu...dijo lamiéndose los labios...

\- retráctate! le gruñí con el puño presto para estampar en su hocico

\- mmm... ya veo ... de seguro te dejó embrujado, y como no si tiene un cuerpo! mejor que el de su madre... entonces sentí como la sangre se me venía de golpe, y de un solo puñetazo lo tiré al suelo.. los oficiales sujetaron mis brazos, pero me los saqué de encima muy rápido y me lancé encima de él lo agarré por la solapa de la chaqueta y con odio y los dientes cerrados le dije...

\- más vale que no se te ocurra tocarla, porque ella no está sola... no! a diferencia de su madre ella si tiene a un hombre que la defenderá a toda costa!... en ese momento abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaba seguro de que sabía a qué me refería, luego del altercado al fin se fue...

\- maldito Kumon! como sumas a mi lista! ... ahora sacas a este infeliz, pero me las pagarás! como me llamo Ranma Saotome!

\- disculpe Riku, pero Kumon no es el responsable de la fianza... decía uno de los oficiales... giré mi cabeza inquieto ante su declaración...

\- entonces... ¿quién pudo pagar semejante cantidad?

\- bueno vino un representante, el abogado dijo que trabajaba para Tendo Soun!

\- No puede ser! ... debo irme!

Si hubiera podido volar, lo habría hecho pero solo conduje como un maldito loco para llegar a la camioneta donde estaba el oficial de narcóticos y demás ...

Luego de informar lo acontecido, debíamos ver la forma de darle cuenta de esto a nuestra infiltrada, esto era solo el comienzo de una jodida venganza y se podía oler ya la sangre que iba a correr cuando todo acabara.

_" Acaba de llegar, Ito Hiromi... tuviste razón! "_

_A.K.__

-Confirmado!, es hora de actuar! ... la milicia Japonesa había sido muy sutil al prestarle "ropa" a la policía pero esto era de un interés mayor, para el Gobierno, al fin la misión se llevaría a cabo, era tiempo de dejar las formalidades, y nuestros infiltrados ya sabían qué hacer! la inteligencia militar Japonesa se vería en todo su esplendor!, por algo nos habían escogido.

Casa del Clan Tendo...

\- Escucha Akihiro, esto es importante...

\- ¿qué sucede?.. preguntaba preocupado el rubio

\- acaba de llegar un hombre, que creo haberlo visto solo una vez en mi vida, ahora está con mi padre en el Dojo, pero no pude quedarme pues pidió que me fuese...

\- si lo vi, ¿quién es?

\- eso es lo que no me gusta! ... no lo sé.. se presentó dice llamarse Ito Hiromi... pero su rostro es peculiar, tiene una mirada muy penetrante, no puedo... record... oh por dios! ya sé!

\- qué! ... dime

\- ese hombre... lo vi el día que murió mi madre... estoy segura hace ya 10 años...¿qué querrá?

\- Nabiki... debo decirte algo...

\- si.. pero necesito saber qué pasa, esto no me gusta nada... iré a preguntarle directamente! eso haré!

\- Nabiki escúchame! ... necesito irme por unos días..

\- qué! es una broma ¿cierto? ...

\- voy a volver, es una...no lo dejé terminar...

\- no digas más! ...entonces lo abofetie... eres igual al resto! para qué me dejaste vivir si ahora te largas! le grité dolida y con los ojos a punto de llorar

\- Nabiki! confía en mi... te amo! ...no podía creerlo, le negaba con la cabeza...

\- vete! vete! y no regreses! no te quiero ver más! ...entonces pasé junto a su lado, pero me jaló fuerte del brazo atrayéndome hasta sus labios donde me perdí por unos benditos segundos...

\- volveré! y te irás conmigo, solo espérame...entonces se fue, sentí la puerta cerrar y mis piernas doblarse cayendo de rodillas al suelo, por eso me duele pensé ...por que también te amo...

Casa de Kumon...

\- Bueno Ryu entonces ya no tienes a Hiromi, déjame liderar el próximo cargamento, estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor! ...

\- vaya Kuongi si que te tienes confianza!

\- por supuesto! conozco como trabajan ... los despistaré muy fácilmente!

\- pero está tu General ahí, ¿eso ya no te importa?

\- que se joda! ... él eligió mal, ahora que asuma las consecuencias!

\- me gusta ese brillo de despecho Ukio, pero cuidado y el corazón te traicione, porque no dudaré en eliminarte si me fallas!

\- eso no sucederá! si lo vuelvo a ver... esta vez lo mataré!

\- ok solo tenemos tres días! hay que organizar todo y esta vez no quiero errores!

* al otro lado de la puerta, estaba Akane escuchando todo*

solo espero que hayan escuchado ellos, pensó

\- ¿qué haces espiando ahí?... decía una quisquillosa Shampoo

\- que fastidio contigo! no tengo por qué responderte

\- le diré a Ryu lo que haces

\- di lo que quieras, es más ve ahora...di la vuelta y me perdí por el pasillo...y salí hasta el jardín... pero ella venía tras de mi...

\- detente! Tendo... gritaba la pelimorada

\- ¿qué quieres ahora?... una vez en el jardín...

\- ¿ya estuviste con él?!

\- qué cosas dices! no tengo por qué darte cuenta de mis actos...

\- dímelo! necesito saber si ya fuiste de él!... sus ojos estilaban rabia pero también dolor... agaché la mirada sin decir nada...

\- si lo hicieron... ella se quebró y se abrazaba así misma ... era ver a una mujer con el corazón roto..

\- escucha no entiendo tu afán conmigo, es más ¿acaso Ryu no se acuesta con mujeres siempre? ... tú lo debes de conocer mejor, es un maldito promiscuo!

\- lo sé... pero lo amo... y no entiendo ¿por qué estás aquí? ... puedo ver que él no te interesa como hombre, tu amas a otro... pero Ryu está obcecado contigo, lo has hechizado mujer!

\- no he hecho nada de eso! esto es solo un entusiasmo, ¿no entiendes?... se aburrirá y hará lo mismo que hizo contigo, me dejará por otra...

\- cállate! te detesto Tendo ... ojala te mueras!... entonces se fue..

Perfecto otro más a mi lista, esto es gratis todos quieren matarme, hubiese querido salir un momento pero en el jardín y en la puerta principal estaba lleno de los matones de Ryu, caminé hacia la casa nuevamente, iba por uno de los pasillos que me conducían hacia la escalera principal, cuando me topo ahora con la castaña, Kuongi.

\- mira nada más... la zorrita que trae locos a los hombres...

\- déjame pasar!

\- primero apartaste a Ranma de mí, y ahora a la pobre chinita de su Ryu...

\- ¿perdón?! a ¿Ranma?

\- oh ya veo... no te ha contado...

\- sabes no tengo por qué escucharte! muévete!

\- pero antes te contaré... como nos divertíamos en Hamburgo con mi General... era todo un salvaje en la cam... no la dejé terminar.. pues le propiné una contundente bofetada

\- maldita mujer! no sabes con quién te metes! entonces me empujó con ambas manos haciando que diera varios pasos hacia atrás...

\- tu no me conoces! ahora apártate de mi camino...

\- tu lo quisiste ... dijo levantando su pierna dando una fuerte patada en el centro de mi vientre, emitiendo un sonoro quejido... pude esquivar el segundo intento, esta vez pude responder pateando su espalda haciendo que ella cayera al piso...justo en ese momento iba a levantarse cuando apareció Ryu al fondo del pasillo junto a dos de sus guardias personales quienes corrieron al darse cuenta de la situación, primero la sujetaron a ella... entonces Ryu quiso tomar uno de mis brazos pero no lo dejé.

\- no me toques! le grité molesta

\- pero Akane ¿qué diablos sucede?

\- pregúntale a ella! ...dije y al fin me fui..

\- Ukio ¿qué le hiciste?

\- hacer! nada ... es obvio que a ninguna de las dos simpatizamos!

\- no quiero que te acerques a ella! qué tengo que hacer para que hagan caso de una puta vez!

\- dile eso a ella! no toleraré su hipocresía!

\- escúchame bien Kuongi! ahora trabajas para mi, bajo mis órdenes! y si digo que saltes de la maldita ventana lo haces! entendido!

En la habitación de Kumon...

\- Akane ... ¿me estabas esperando? ... decía muy sorprendido Ryu al verme allí, frente al cuadro de mi madre...

\- eh.. si...

\- ¿te gusta la pintura?

\- sí... ¿este cuadro como llegó a tus manos?

\- bueno fue un regalo

\- ¿de quién?

\- de Hiromi... él me lo dio hace muchos años... no está firmado no sé a quién le pertenecía...

\- y ¿por qué ese hombre te daría algo así?

\- vaya mi amor, que curiosa estás hoy... la verdad no lo sé, solo me dijo que lo conservara... te gustaría que lo lleven a tu habitación? voltee a vero incrédula...

\- es.. ¿en serio?

\- sí ... si eso te hace feliz! y se acercó tanto que quedó detrás de mi pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi diminuta cintura..

\- gracias... fue lo único que atiné a decir, después de todo él no sabía nada acerca de la pintura...

\- en dos día más tendré mucho trabajo, quiero celebrar mañana contigo...mientras besaba detrás de mi oreja...

\- ¿celebrar?

\- es una sorpresa... te encantará

En el apartamento de Ranma ...

\- al fin llegas!

\- si, tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes...

\- Kumon tiene una carga importante que va a llegar en dos días más, además tenemos a Akane de infiltrada allí, y para peor tu jefe tiene como aliado a Hiromi Ito ¿qué has podido conseguir en este tiempo?

\- bueno sé lo mismo que tu, pero también sé que Soun Tendo es un desgraciado de "tomo y lomo" no le temblará la mano inclusive con sus hijas, a él no le interesa nada ni nadie solo su Imperio, y el hecho de que ese tipo esté en su casa ahora mismo es por algo, hoy Nabiki me ha dicho que a ese idiota lo ha visto solo una vez y fue el día que falleció su madre.

\- eso quiere decir ... que está planeando algo y no debe ser bueno, ¿crees lo mismo que yo? Akihiro!

\- sí ... las va matar ... por eso lo saco de la cárcel para no hacerlo el mismo! hay que actuar rápido! no puedo dejar a Nabiki más tiempo sola, le prometí que volvería por ella...

\- esto ¿ya es personal amigo?

\- sí !

\- bueno, somos dos! ahora regresa a la casa Tendo y saca a Nabiki de allí, pero no le digas nada! sino no querrá irse contigo, créeme las Tendo son unas tercas! apenas salgas de allí avísame, ya envié por Kasumi, a esta hora debiese estar en un lugar seguro.

\- Bien Riku estamos en contacto!

\- adiós Akihiro... dije muy preocupado... pero justo antes de salir él se volteó a verme y dijo...

\- Ranma! si algo sale mal... _dile que todo fue real._.. solo asentí pues sabíamos que esto no saldría bien...

Casa clan Tendo...

\- bien Tendo, otra vez viéndonos las caras... viejo amigo

\- Hiromi, ya sabes por qué pedí que vinieras hasta mí ¿cierto?

\- por supuesto Tendo, haré lo que mejor sé hacer! solo quiero saber si acaso dudas! porque no hay devoluciones!

\- siempre supe que este día llegaría! tarde o temprano! el destino de ellas siempre fue el mismo!

\- pero ¿por qué las tres? ... si el maldito dinero lo recibirás solo por la menor

\- simple ... porque Nabiki no permitirá que le haga daño a su hermana menor y mi bella Kasumi no resistirá tanto dolor.. .no estoy dispuesto a verlo!

\- no se diga más! comenzaré por la mayor

\- no la hagas sufrir!

\- como digas, aunque ese no es mi fuerte... pero será rápido

\- vete! y que nadie te vea, no nos conocemos!

Esa misma noche en la casa Tendo...

\- Nabiki ... escuchaba su voz... pero creí que soñaba ... Nabiki llamaban de nuevo... despierta cielo...

\- No puede ser! pero qué haces aquí... te pensé lejos...

\- shuuuuuuu, te dije que volvería...

\- ¿por qué actúas así?... me pones nerviosa...

\- ¿confías en mí?... dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas

\- sí !

\- necesito que te levantes, tomes lo necesario y nos vayamos!

\- qué! quieres que nos fuguemos, por dios Akihiro que idiotez ... somos adultos ... vámonos mañana y listo

\- no cielo... no entiendes ... es ahora! sino te llevaré igual

\- ¿disculpa? ... ahora no es fuga sino secuestro! explícate quieres!

\- vístete! no podemos perder tiempo te cuento en el camino...

\- pero Akihi... no pude terminar pues me interrumpió

\- ese hombre que viste en la mañana quiere hacerte daño!

\- me asustas! ... jamás se atrevería mi padre no lo dejaría... o ¿sí?... dudas y temor invadían mis entrañas ...

\- cielo es en serio! no jugaría con tu vida ni por un segundo

\- oh ... ok... ya voy, ¿pero adónde iremos?

\- a un sitio más seguro... solo asentí la sangre se me heló al verlo, pero más cuando mencionó irnos! algo no me encajaba pero ya lo descubriría, de eso estaba muy segura.

Cuando te dicen que debes hacer todo lo posible por capturar a la mafia Japonesa, crees que con astucia y un buen equipo puedes lograrlo, pero qué sucede cuando los seres que más amas se ven envueltos en esa guerra sin control, cuando sabes que debes cumplir pero a la vez proteger, cuando quieres dar lo mejor de ti, pero ese alguien te necesita más que a nadie, no solo eso sino que es mutuo, como enfrentar la sanguinaria muerte que se avecinaba, porque siempre es así, esto no es una bonita película de fantasía, sino la realidad! La orden era clara! debíamos atraparlos vivos, pero si era necesario eliminarlos en el camino, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era protegerla, que no se viese acorralada por tanta escoria, pero la vida no daba tregua, ni con ella ni conmigo sería mi última misión! ganar para vivir! sino moriría de ser necesario, por ti cariño mío daría lo que no tengo, Akane has resistido como toda una guerrera, pero ya es tiempo de que bajes los brazos, te devolveré esa anhelada libertad aunque sea lo último que haga, porque te amo. 

_**Continuará...**_


	16. Capitulo 16

Parte 16 Persiguiendo a la Muerte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

No tenía idea de lo que Ryu quería decir o hacer en la cena, ya no quería más de sus idioteces aunque a estas alturas ya podía esperar cualquier cosa, tal y como dijo mandó a colgar el cuadro de mi madre en mi habitación. Por alguna razón mi corazón no estaba tranquilo, y sentía que este día no saldría nada bien.

En algún lugar de Tokio...

\- ¿me vas a decir a dónde vamos? ... Akihiro habla! solo conduces y no dices nada!

\- lo siento, es que ... solo pienso, por favor solo quiero llegar pronto, no lo tomes a mal

\- esta bien, veo tu urgencia pero quiero saber... de pronto oí disparos... oh por dios! grité

\- Nabiki baja la cabeza! gritó ronco y como nunca lo había escuchado ... obedecí sin miramientos ...pero escuchaba más disparos y sentía como aceleraba aún más!

\- pero quién es! dije fuerte ... vamos a morir!

\- eso nunca! toma el volante! ... dijo decidido y ni siquiera lo dudé ... vi como sacaba dos armas de los asientos traseros no eran simples pistolas sino rifles! dos! enormes! se puso a disparar como un maldito loco! por la ventana trasera mientras veía por el espejo como los cretinos se nos iban acercando a máxima velocidad, la adrenalina el miedo y la sangre la llevaba de subida y bajada sin control alguno, pronto pude reconocer a uno de los conductores, trabajaba para mi, bueno para mi padre! esto es una maldita cacería! grité ...

\- no dejes de conducir! solo no te detengas! íbamos por una carretera sin destino sentía que el maldito camino no tenía fin, de pronto vi de frente y contra al tránsito dos grandes camionetas que venían directo hacia mi, no puede ser! es nuestro fin... pensé solo escuchaba los disparos, balas iban y venían atravesando el auto, el ruido de los motores acelerando, cuando sentí un ardor que entraba por mi espalda quemando todo a su paso provocando que frenara de golpe, azotando el rostro contra el volante, todo se congeló en ese momento, quedando casi inconsciente giré mi cara para ver a mi único amor...que me veía con sus profundos ojos negros asustados , algo decía pero no logré escucharlo, pues todo se fue apagando y pronto se borró, al menos me iba viendo al único hombre que pudo leerme con los ojos del corazón.

En la casa de Kumon...

Como una punzada! así sentí un dolor horrible en el pecho, esto no es normal. Estábamos en la dichosa cena de Kumon, no era con tanto gentío como la vez anterior, pero estaban algunas amistades y como no el par de arrastradas que no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, sin embargo no olvidaba el mal estar, espero esté bien... pensé, quizás solo estoy demasiado paranoica con toda la situación.

\- bien amigos tomaré la palabra, la invitación a mi hermoso palacio es por que quiero compratir con todos ustedes una noticia que va a cambiar mi vida!

\- qué va a decir este loco! pensé inquieta...

\- mi amor, levántate por favor... decía mientras extendía su mano

\- Ryu, ¿qué sucede? ... pregunté más curiosa, pero veo como saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, sí de esas! la abre frente a mi mostrando un diamante en todo su esplendor!

\- oh por dios! dije entre sorprendida y qué carajos!

\- cásate conmigo! dijo sonriente con brillo en sus ojos, realmente conmovido por el momento, quedé en un breve shock! pero pronto me repuse...

\- s..sí ¿? ! ... dije a penas siguiéndole la corriente, dando cuenta de unos ojos carmín que veían la escena con mucho dolor y odio, sí la china estaba completamente destrozada...

\- perfecto! sabía que no ibas a negarte mi amor! y plantó su boca en la mía... todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a los "recién prometidos" ... era perfecto! por un lado ya lo tenía a mis pies, pero por otro y no menos importante estaba mi amado Riku escuchando toda la nefasta proposición. Intenté sonreír, pero era tan fingida que más de alguno debió dar cuenta de ello.

En el centro improvisado de comando, a unos metros de la casa de Kumon...

\- maldito hijo de # jferehne! ... resonaba por todo el lugar mis maldiciones!

\- Riku cálmese! ... dijo uno de los oficiales... sigue vigilando! le grité y salí hecho una furia, azotando la puerta...

. ¿quién se cree?! ... no lo tolero más! debería haberlo matado hace mucho! hablaba como un loco en voz alta, hasta que timbró mi móvil... abrí los ojos muy sorprendido pues ese número jamás llamaba solo nos comunicábamos por texto, algo pasó.

Llamada

\- Ranma! hice todo lo que pude te lo juro!

\- Akihiro! qué mierda te pasa! ... su voz sonaba desesperada

\- no pude, no pude protegerla! ... decía sin parar

\- ¿a quién?!... oh no! ... en ese momento la sangre se heló de súbito

\- Nabiki... la perdí! ... escuchaba a mi amigo muy triste sollozar

\- ¿dónde estás?!

\- en el Hospital Central de Tokio

\- voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí.

Fin de la llamada

Mientras en la casa de Kumon...

Al fin terminaba la "celebración", caminaba agotada por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación con mis zapatos en las manos, cuando fui a abrir la puerta noté que ésta estaba abierta, qué extraño pensé, dentro estaba una mujer despechada dispuesta a todo, Shampoo!

\- ¿te gustó el anillo? ... no dejaba de verme a los ojos empuñando una de las Katanas de Ryu...

\- ¿qué quieres? ¿qué pretendes?...

\- cállate despreciable mujer! la única que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!

\- baja la Katana Shampoo, esto te va a perjudicar

\- ¿perdón? acaso te preocupas por mi! ... si acabaste conmigo desde un principio!

\- esto no es asunto mío, no tenía idea de los planes de Ryu

\- pero igual lo aceptaste! ... él te prefiere, eso nunca podré cambiarlo

*En ese momento, entraba Ryu viendo toda la escena...

\- pero qué haces! gritaba Kumon

\- vete! no te acerques o la atravieso, dijo muy decidida era un condenado triángulo, me encontraba en el medio de este.

\- Shampoo baja esa Katana ahora! o ya verás!

\- no me amenaces! ... eres un imbécil, la prefieres a ella, nunca tendrás su corazón! nadie te amará como lo he hecho hasta ahora...

\- si le haces algo a Akane, me perderás para siempre decía Ryu muy molesto por la situación

\- la voy a matar frente a tus ojos, y cuando eso suceda nos perderás a ambas

\- no te atreverías! bufo Ryu... entonces la china alzó su espada directo hacia mi pecho, pero pude evadirla con facilidad, justo en ese momento Kumon gritaba

\- noooo! no le hagas daño... dijo con desesperación...al fin Shampoo se detenía en su cometido, volteó a verlo ignorando por momentos que estaba a unos centímetros de ella...

\- nunca vas a amarme ¿cierto? lo miraba con la tristeza en sus ojos carmesí

\- no seas tontita... eso no es tan así... dijo algo aturdido y serio

\- ella será tu esposa, disfrútala... dijo por última vez antes de auto infringirse una estocada letal en el vientre, sacó una fuerza increíble tanto así que atravesó su menudo cuerpo, había visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero no una historia de amor con semejante desenlace. Adiós Shampoo...

Ryu corrió a abrazarla mientras su escuálido cuerpo caía en sus brazos, con la Katana atravesándola, solo la abrazaba con ternura mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaban...

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste Shampoo? la aferraba a su pecho con dolor, pero ella nunca contestó pronto su mirada se perdió, dando aviso de que su alma se había desvanecido justo en sus brazos.

Hospital central de Tokio

\- Akihiro! ... dije al verlo sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con las manos en la cabeza mirando el suelo...

\- Riku fallé! decía sin moverse...

\- dime qué pasó! ¿la pudiste sacar de la casa?

\- sí... pero no fue suficiente...íbamos por la carretera y hubo una persecución...

\- pero si te envié apoyo! donde carajos están!

\- una de las camionetas está afuera, la otra se llevó a uno de los autos que nos seguían

\- le dispararon por la espalda, le llegó una bala mientras conducía... en ese momento levantó la vista, estaba destrozado...

\- a ¿qué hora fue el deceso?

\- hace no más de 15 minutos

-¿ has podido verla?

\- no... no me dejan pasar...

\- no puedo creerlo, no sé como decirle esto, su madre y ahora...

\- su hermana... es mi culpa!

\- amigo esto fue un accidente, no te culpes

\- sabes bien que no es así! y si hubiese sido Akane! ... ¿acaso no te sentirías igual?

* incómodo silencio*

\- tienes razón! ... lo siento ... vamos a verla acompáñame

*En la sala de reanimación...

\- no puedo... decía tan afligido Akihiro

\- despídete! ella te quiso ¿no?...solo asintió y caminó hacia la camilla donde yacía su inerte cuerpo...acarició sus mejillas pálidas ...

\- lo siento tanto, dijo...y se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo...realmente nunca lo había visto así, éramos amigos desde que me fui a Europa allí nos conocimos, y fuimos y somos como hermanos, era la primera vez que lo veía sufrir de esa manera y su dolor lo sentía muy dentro...

\- Nabiki... te amo ... no pude protegerte ... continuaba diciendo... de pronto observé el lugar ella estaba llena de cables conectados a monitores, se notaba que le habían aplicado RCP ... pero desafortunadamente no hubo buenos resultados, en ese momento se acercaba una enfermera...

\- disculpe, ¿ella llegó muerta? ...

\- no... venía muy mal... la bala debe estar en el pulmón, pues no salió pero intentamos reanimarla y nada ... lleva aproximadamente 19 minutos del deceso. Entonces por mi mente pasaba una idea algo descabellada, pero sabía de casos que había funcionado.

\- Akihiro sal de encima!

\- qué!

\- que te salgas por un carajo!

\- ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- un último intento

\- pero si ellos no pudieron ... déjala no ...

\- cállate! entiendo tu dolor pero ahora mantén la compostura como buen militar!

comencé con un masaje en su pecho, esto era parte de nuestro entrenamiento, en batalla podías salvar la vida de tu compañero con esas técnicas, y luego a ejercer presión de manera manual para ver si su corazón reaccionaba al estímulo, estuve un minuto sin cesar realizándolo cuando escuchamos el agudo sonido del monitor, ambos nos miramos anonadados! luego el monitor, y su lectura normal , luego a ella que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos...

\- cómo pudiste! dijo agarrándome por la solapa de la camisa cada uno al costado de la camilla

\- s ...solo... solo lo hice! ...

-me duele... dijo una voz femenina... entonces recordamos que estaba despertando...

\- iré por un médico! le grité corriendo...

Despertando de un sueño...

\- no hables cielo...estás herida ...decía Akihiro pero no entendía nada y me quemaba el pecho...

\- cuesta respirar... dije con dolor

\- lo sé hermosa, ya viene el médico y te sentirás mejor

Pronto llegó todo un equipo médico a revisar su estado, era un milagro! decían algunos... la llevaron a pabellón pues debían extraer la bala y ver cuanto daño había provocado, pero sin lugar a dudas el más feliz de todo era mi buen amigo y compañero de batallas Akihiro, Nabiki Tendo estuvo oficialmente muerta por 21 minutos! pero el destino quiso otra cosa, y ella volvió a vivir.

Casa Tendo...

\- Pero si te dije que la quería de regreso! eres un inepto Hiromi!

\- no tienes idea de lo que tuvimos que pasar Soun, ellos no estaban solos! dos camionetas con policías se nos vinieron encima y tuvimos que huir! acabo de salir de la cárcel qué querías!

\- que trajeras de vuelta a mi hija! grandísimo idiota!

\- de qué te quejas si estoy seguro de que le llegó una o varias balas ya debe estar en el otro mundo...

\- lárgate!

\- la querías muerta ¿no?... ahí lo tienes

Esa misma noche en Casa de Kumon...

Se podía sentir la tensión y un aire muy denso, luego del deceso de Shampoo, Ryu la llevó a su cuarto y me pidió que no saliese del mío hasta el otro día, el funeral se llevaría a cabo por la mañana , había sido un día muy intenso, nunca imaginé que Shampoo tomaría una decisión tan fatídica.

Me estiré sobre la cama agotada, cerré los ojos por un momento... de pronto escuché la ventana, desperté de susto, pero vi en la penumbra ese par de azules que tanto amaba...

\- Akane... estás despierta ...

\- sí ... supongo que ya te enteraste...

\- lo de la boda sí, pero tranquila que ya queda menos el jamás será tu esposo, además ya estás comprometida, dijo regalándome una sonrisa muy cautivadora, tanto, que lo besé ahogada lo necesitaba, solo así tenía fuerzas para continuar con la farsa montada...

\- ¿qué sucede cariño? preguntaba algo preocupado y acariciando mi cabeza

\- nada, es solo que cada día se hace más difícil...

\- ¿es por lo del anillo?

\- en parte eso, pero más por ver morir a esa mujer

\- ¿qué mujer?

\- cómo no escuchaste lo que sucedió!

\- tuve un percance y debí salir del monitor por una hora aproximadamente...

\- la chica china, Shampoo se llamaba... se metió una espada en el cuerpo murió casi al instante, intentó atacarme pero no pudo y todo acabó mal...

\- oh... pero tu estás bien ¿cierto?

\- sí ... te veo desanimada

\- un poco, es que ella amaba Kumon, se notaba y con lo del anillo se puso como loca, siento algo de culpa, por la situación...

\- ven aquí... la abracé muy fuerte ... eres tan valiente, has soportado tanto ... no olvides que te amo, y que no estás sola.

\- extraño el apartamento... extraño esto...

\- lo sé ... también yo... necesito contarte algo...

\- ¿qué pasó?

\- bien ... tu padre ya no quiere a ninguna de sus hijas en el mapa

\- no puede ser!

\- sí lo es! el hecho es que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo...

\- y mis hermanas ... que les va a pasar...

\- tranquila, a Kasumi junto a su esposo logré sacarla a tiempo, ella está en un sitio seguro

\- menos mal... gracias

\- no agradezcas es mi deber...

\- y ¿Nabiki?

\- bueno eso no salió como lo esperábamos pero ya está bien...

\- por qué lo dices con esa cara, me preocupas

-a ella también la sacaron de la casa, pero en el camino le dispararon, hubo una persecución

\- está herida!

\- sí ! de hecho tu hermana ... estuvo muerta por varios minutos...

\- oh por dios!

\- tranquila ... ella está bien... ella volvió y no está sola

\- ¿quién le disparó?

\- aún no lo sabemos con exactitud, pues tuvieron que operarla para extraer la bala, pero hay detenidos, y aún no lo sabes ... pero Hiromi Ito está libre!

\- qué! pero ¿cómo es posible?

\- sí pagaron su fianza y ahora trabaja para Soun Tendo

\- fue él quién disparó a mi hermana

\- no lo sé pero creo que sí, de seguro estuvo allí

\- cómo sabes tanto!

\- por que tenemos contactos en todos lados ... solo quiero que dentro de lo que es esta enorme patraña, intentes concentrarte, no bajes la guardia por ningún motivo, comprendo que sientas algo de culpa por lo de esa mujer, pero desde un principio supimos que esto no sería fácil, es más la sangre ya comenzó a correr con ella hoy, y tu hermana salvó de milagro.

\- tienes razón! debo estar con mis cinco sentidos en alerta! ... gracias por animarme

\- bien, debo irme

\- por qué no te quedas... te necesito... dijo en mi oído donde lentamente sucumbí a su petición, y como negarme si la extrañaba tanto, la deseaba tanto...

\- no puedo quedarme mucho rato...¿dónde tienes los aretes y lo demás?

\- los guardé en una caja en el armario, cada que llega la noche los dejo allí...

\- entonces ... ven aquí ...la abracé fuerte y la subí hasta mi cadera posando mis manos en su trasero, comenzamos a besarnos con más pasión que nunca, cada encuentro era distinto sin dudas, pero nos añorábamos demasiado, al fin sus labios eran míos otra vez sintiendo el calor ardiente de sus besos junto a su sabor único, nuestras lenguas se enredaban fervientes y pronto la ropa estorbaba, caminé con ella hasta la cama y simplemente le abrí el vestido rompiendo la tela. que me importaba total lo que más anhelaba era hacerla mía , ella desabotonaba muy ágil y rápido los botones de la camisa que llevaba hasta llegar a mi pantalón, mientras continuaba besando su níveo cuello que cada vez me envolvía en su fragancia a rosas, embotando todos mis sentidos, era un trance subliminal ! siempre que comenzábamos el excitante preámbulo perdía todo juicio con ella, la razón se iba al carajo y el instinto poseía cada movimiento, devoraba sus adorados montes y esos rosados botones que se endurecían cada vez más a mis labios, ella gemía cada tanto provocando más deseo, más aturdimiento, bajé por su plano vientre hasta sus caderas, luego palpé su intimidad húmeda junto a su botón muy suave, ella arqueaba la espalda con cada toque sutil, entonces me quité el resto quedando al fin ambos en completa desnudez para al fin ser uno, la levanté fácilmente y la posé en mi flamante erección ambos gemimos al unísono, su estrechez era perfecta para mi palpitante y deseoso miembro que quería explorar cada rincón de su intimidad, hundía mi rostro en sus pechos, con movimientos suaves penetraba cada vez más, acariciando su espalda y besando su cremosa y exquisita piel, el cuerpo pedía más rapidez en las embestidas, dando paso a sonoros gemidos por parte de ambos, pronto aceleramos el deseo provocando que ambos tocáramos el cielo sintiendo su contracción en mi interior llegando al orgasmo derramé mi ser dentro al mismo tiempo, aún en la misma posición y con nuestras respiraciones agitadas ambos nos dijimos al mismo tiempo..._ te amo ... nos vimos con complicidad regalándonos una sonrisa._

Una vez vestido, debía marcharme.

\- ya queda menos... le dije mientras nos despedíamos en el borde de la ventana

\- lo sé ...

\- no olvides usar el equipo de audio que te dejé durante el día

\- claro que sí... Ranma... prométeme algo

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- que si algo sale mal... debes buscar tu felicidad

\- no me digas eso! esto no es una maldita despedida

\- solo hazlo por favor

\- cariño ... estoy a unos metros de aquí... cuando esto acabe vendré por ti y nos largamos de esta condenada ciudad... tu eres mi felicidad y punto. Debo irme...

\- pero Ranma...

\- nada! te amo con mi vida! ... adiós 

_**Continuará... **_


	17. Capitulo17

Parte 17 Enfrentando el Pasado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Como detestaba los funerales y ahí me encontraba parada detrás de Ryu en la pequeña ceremonia antes de darle entierro a los restos de Shampoo, ni siquiera debiese de estar allí el día era frío y húmedo igual que aquella vez hace tanto años ya... igual al día que tuve que forzosamente despedir a mi querida madre. Me sentía irritada por la situación, más porque Ryu no me dejaba sino que quería que lo acompañase como su "prometida", pero entonces recordé sus palabras de ánimo. Sí ya quedaba poco, de eso estaba segura. Hoy habría un movimiento muy significativo pues estaban planificando todo desde hace días, solo pude escuchar ciertas conversaciones, solo necesitaba un chance, con eso podría escabullirme al despacho de Kumon y encontrar algo que lo incriminara, quizás esta noche sería de suerte. De pronto Ryu me sacó de mis pensamientos, abrazándome buscando ¿apoyo? ... pero qué mierda! pensé entonces estaba enamorado de ella, el muy idiota! para que armó toda esta parafernalia, no comprendo.

\- amor estoy muy apenado... decía sin soltar mi cintura

\- así te veo... ¿para qué me propusiste matrimonio? ... levantaba su rostro sorprendido

\- cómo! por qué preguntas eso, ¿acaso no se nota que muero de amor por ti?

\- no ! ... esto es un capricho tuyo, tu verdadero amor ahora está bajo tierra, pudiste ser más sincero y no jugar con los sentimientos de ella, al final de cuentas siempre tuvo razón en algo

\- ¿qué cosa? ...

\- nadie te va amar como ella lo hizo contigo

\- no puedo creer lo que dices! y menos en un momento como éste, no respetas ni a los muertos amor...

\- yo no guardaba ningún tipo de cariño por esa mujer, es más muchas veces peleamos y la última vez tu mismo fuiste testigo de como quería asesinarme, prácticamente me has obligado a acompañarte y ya no quiero estar más aquí!

\- ¿estás celosa?

\- qué estupidez dices Ryu

\- estoy seguro de que es así, mi amor tu eres única ... si le guardaba cariño a Shampoo pero a ti te amo... no pienses mal... oh por dios sus comentarios me asqueaban rodaba mis ojos en total desagrado.

\- vamos amor ya no te molestes, vamos a casa, solo permite que deje estas flores en su lecho de muerte... solo asentí ... lo observaba detenidamente mientras se acercaba hasta su tumba... a mi no me engañas Ryu Kumon, la amas aún ! por eso te afecta su partida.

Casa clan Tendo...

\- supongo que vienes con noticias buenas, por que sino es así mejor vete!

\- tranquilo Tendo... ¿cuando te he fallado?

\- acaso bromeas! ... ayer no fuiste capaz de traer a mi hija de vuelta y ese maldito hombre que se la llevó, quiero saber quién carajos es! porque no cualquiera se atrevería a desafiar a Soun Tendo!

\- a eso mismo vine, ese tipo ya está fregado! porque cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré la muerte más dolorosa que ni siquiera podrá imaginar, y mejor aún ya sé dónde está tu hijita ...

\- dónde! exijo que me lo digas, iré yo mismo por él

\- no te apresures Tendo... ya tengo todo planeado es más él será el culpable de la muerte de tu hija...

\- ¿qué piensas hacer?

-sus manos tendrán la sangre de la chica... ya lo verás Soun ... en un rato más voy por ellos solo estoy afinando que todo salga como lo planeo...

\- no quiero que mi hija sufra! hazlo rápido

\- como quieras!

Hospital Central de Tokio...

Todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos cielo, escuchaba a mi querido Akihiro decir mientras acariciaba mi frente, la bala no perforó solo rozo aún así era de cuidado, no podía contestar pues me tenían con una mascarilla y unos tubos para drenar el líquido y lo demás era para respirar con tranquilidad hasta que me sintiera mejor...

\- ya imagino, no es cómodo no intentes hablar ... vamos a trasladarte aquí no es seguro... si sé que quieres saber adónde, pero ten calma en unos minutos llegan a buscarnos... ahora qué! pensé si estaba recién operada...

\- cuando te sientas mejor podremos conversar con calma, ahora solo concéntrate en mejorar y descansar, te necesito! ... solo asentí con la cabeza...

\- iré por un café no tardo...ah lo olvidaba ... este botón solo debes presionarlo e inmediatamente vendrá una enfermera junto con un policía a verte... iré muy rápido! solo acaricié su mano, y lo vi salir...

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero debía esperar en estas condiciones no podía ni hablar... de la nada escuché unos pasos, no podía ser Akihiro si recién se había ido... cuando abrí los ojos vi a ese hombre! el mismo que hace unos días estuvo en casa con mi padre, Hiromi dijo que se llamaba, tenía una mirada espeluznante, y una sonrisa muy cínica, sentí miedo pues no paraba de observarme desde la entrada , hasta que dio unos pasos...se acercó hasta quedar junto a la cama...

\- mmm... Tendo Nabiki dice tu ficha... ¿me recuerdas? ... claro lo olvidaba no puedes hablar con esa cosa, te molesta ¿cierto? ... solo lo miraba con horror ... te voy a ayudar encanto sabes te conocí cuando eras una chiquilla pero al parecer todas las Tendo son muy bellas, aunque tu hermana menor esa es un diabla... muy similar a tu madre! oh de veras tu no sabes nada... que tal si te cuento une breve historia, antes de que te vayas a la otra vida... negaba con la cabeza ... verás muñeca hoy estoy aquí por encargo igual que hace años cuando estuve en tu casa, así es ! el que le quitó la vida a tu madre fui yo! abrí mis ojos con terror! no podía creer lo que este infeliz decía continuó hablando ... y bueno igual que aquella vez hoy vengo de parte de tu padre! no quiere que sufras, así es que si te quedas quieta, será más rápido. Ah lo olvidaba... dale mis saludos a tu madre, pronto tus demás hermanas te harán compañía...

De mis ojos no salían más que un mar de lágrimas! aquel despreciable hombre no solo asesinó a mi madre sino que ahora nos tocaba morir a cada una, peor aún es saber que el hombre que me engendró fue quién maquinó todo! no podía defenderme, cerré los ojos y sentí la presión que ejercía en mi rostro con una de las almohadas, cada segundo se dificultaba más respirar, un dolor que aplastaba mi pecho inundaba mi ser, pronto sentí que me desvanecía por la falta de aire, justo en ese momento sentí de súbito alejarse toda presión que hace momentos ejercía...

Maldito desgraciado! te voy a matar! ... escuchaba gritar a Akihiro como loco, mientras tosía intentado recuperar el aire... al tiempo que veía su pelea tirando todos los objetos médicos al suelo...quién te envió! habla de una vez! decía Akihiro mientras le molía la cara a golpes en el suelo, nunca lo había visto así, poseía un técnica y fuerza impresionante... Hiromi escupía sangre, pero si es el compañerito de Riku... decía muy burlón...ya veo la fijación de ambos por las hermanas Tendo, cállate! entonces comenzó a ahorcarlo sin más, muy incrédula veía la escena, hasta que entraron dos oficiales de la policía y detuvieron en su cometido. Los oficiales se llevaban a Hiromi detenido, pero antes de irse dijo...

\- ¿crees que no funcionó? ... a penas ponga un pie a fuera de esta mierda ... BOOM!

\- qué dices maldito asesino! ... esperen! gritó para que se detuvieran... si esto explota será contigo incluido infeliz

-jajajajajaja ...aunque esté aquí vamos a hacer BOOM igual!

\- cierra el hocico pendejo! dijo propinándole un buen golpe que sin dudas lo calló... ahora me dices donde pusiste la bomba o te quiebro los dedos!... Akihiro hablaba muy serio y sin miramientos.

\- no lo harías delante de ella... o si ¿Coronel Akihiro? ... en ese momento me saqué todos los aparatos de la boca ...

\- ¿Coronel?! grité

\- luego te explico

\- ¿ ves? te lo dije... eres un cobarde! jajajajaja

\- te dije que te calles! gritó ronco tomando una de sus manos, observando mis ojos

\- hazlo! le dije con mucha confianza, vi sus ojos negros furiosos, se volteó a verlo y dijo...

\- nadie se mete con mi mujer! acto seguido le quebró el dedo de en medio se escuchó un grito por toda la sala ensordecedor...

\- habla! o te los quebraré uno a uno desgraciado!

\- esta bien... bien ... está en la sala de espera... bajo los asientos...

Pronto se movieron muchos oficiales a buscar el dichoso explosivo, lo encontraron muy rápido y lo desactivaron, a Hiromi se lo llevaron detenido, quedando nuevamente ambos solo en la habitación.

\- te debo una explicación ... dijo Akihiro muy solemne

\- no me debes nada! ... antes de que vuelvan a llenarme de mangueras, quiero decirte una cosa... te debo mi vida y te amo... no me importa lo que haces, solo ... no me dejes sola...

\- eso nunca cielo ...

En casa de Kumon ...

Sin planificar nada el mismo Ryu me había comunicado que no estaría por la noche, por "asuntos de trabajo", era mi oportunidad! ya solo faltaban un par de horas, buscaría lo que necesitaba y me largaría... él no volvería hasta muy tarde esto era muy conveniente, ya no estaría aquí para esa hora.

A metros de la casa de Kumon en el centro de operaciones...

Perfecto! bien señores esto ya casi tiene su fin, sabemos que Ryu debe tener mucha información que lo incrimine, nuestra infiltrada solo espera el momento, debemos estar prestos! si todo sale bien esta noche volvemos a casa, los quiero concentrados y alertas! no bajen la guardia.

Esa noche en casa de Kumon...

Esperé una media hora y salí de la habitación rumbo a su despacho, la casa no estaba totalmente sola, pero era evidente la baja de "personal". Comencé por los cajones del escritorio, muchos papeles pero nada interesante, luego vi un librero en el cual habían algunas capetas, comencé a ver y encontré fotos de muchas personas, incluyendo a mis hermanas, pero luego vi otra y pude ver muchos movimientos bancarios, millones! esto servirá, la aparté dejandola encima del escritorio, observé nuevamente y al final había otro archivo, cuando lo abrí no lo podía creer! fotos sacadas donde salía el capitán de narcóticos, recibiendo fajos de dinero por parte de algún matón de Ryu, y también había una nota, que se notaba era muy reciente.

"Kumon tengo a Soun donde lo quería, solo espero el momento. No olvides nuestro trato, la vida del viejo a cambio de la menor de las Tendo"

Hiromi Ito._

No puede ser! es una trampa, es un intercambio! el muy maldito mintió siempre. De pronto la puerta se abrió, era Kuongi!

\- sabía que te encontraría aquí! ... el idiota de Kumon me dará las gracias cuando vea como su "prometida" lo engaña robando sus documentos, o acaso piensas que no te vi.

No tenía salida! y el arma más cercana estaba en uno de los cajones, solo mis manos, esto sería cuerpo a cuerpo, ella estaba decidida nos sosteníamos las miradas, el aire cortaba y solo quedaba esperar el primer movimiento y atacar con todo!

\- pelea Tendo! fue su último grito en donde ambas nos pusimos en posición de combate! 

_**Continuará...**_


	18. Capitulo 18

Parte 18 Un cielo en tus ojos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Cuando escuché lo que sucedía en el despacho de Kumon, di la orden de conducir lo más rápido posible, debía llegar pronto, conocía muy bien la destreza de Ukio al pelear, ella estaba entrenada para matar al igual que yo, poseía un entrenamiento completo a diferencia de mi pequeño tormento, pues solo fueron tres meses, más lo que ella sabía de antes, aún así estaba seguro de que daría su mejor esfuerzo pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño, no sabíamos si estaba sola en esto. Cada minuto que pasaba era una molestia, estaba preocupado y solo oíamos golpes y cosas caer, por mi mente pasaban los peores escenarios, pero iba decidido! esto se acababa hoy! Kuongi se iría detenida por traición a su país y además por colaborar con un narcotraficante.

Casa de Kumon...

\- En guardia! gritaba la castaña, en solo dos segundos lanzo su primer golpe pudiendo eludir apenas, era muy rápida entonces lanzó dos más, con mis brazos evitaba que llegaran a mi rostro, su mirada era decidida y segura pero también mucha furia contenida, quise dar una patada pero nada! ninguna de las dos lográbamos recibir un solo golpe, cada quien esquivaba con mucha agilidad los movimientos de la otra.

\- vamos Tendo! ¿acaso tienes miedo? ... por que no tendré contemplación !

\- no deseo pelear contigo, no entiendo por qué defiendes tanto los intereses de Ryu...

\- digamos que ahora me conviene estar de su lado, entonces me lanzó sobre la mesa del escritorio, caí de espalda azotando la cabeza, sentí como intentó lanzarse sobre mi pero junté mis rodillas y ella se golpeó en las costillas, provocando un sonoro quejido y que cayera al piso.

\- eres una maldita Tendo, todo lo quieres para ti ¿cierto? ... intentaba enderezarme sobre la mesa, y ella se levantaba ...

\- yo no quiero nada de ti, y menos de Kumon!

\- mientes! te quedaste con el amor del General, y ahora con el del imbécil de Kumon y eres culpable de que la china se matara, acaso ¿no te da pena?

\- tu no sabes nada de mi!

\- claro que sé ! entonces me dio un golpe en la comisura de la boca, rompiendo al instante, ya sentía la sangre en mis labios, estaba harta de sus idioteces!

\- no ! no lo sabes! desde la mesa levante la pierna empujándola hacia atrás justo en medio de su vientre, me levanté y una vez de pie le propiné otra patada justo hacia su rostro dejando un hoyo del tamaño de mi bota en la pared, pero ella lo esquivó con éxito, alzando uno de sus puños directo a mi, pude moverme de tal forma a su izquierda tomando su otro brazo logrando una perfecta llave, ejercía mucha fuerza tanto que la castaña gritaba...

\- aah! te vas a arrepentir!

\- ríndete! le grite ... o te disloco el brazo!

\- aah! eso jamás! sobre sí misma se volteó soltando mi agarre me alzó por mis ropas volviendo a dejarme sobre el escritorio, subió sobre mi como un gato , y comenzó a ahorcarme, sus manos heladas apretaban firme mi cuello, mientras de la forma más torpe intentaba sacármela de encima...

\- hoy te mueres Tendo! ¿qué se siente saber que yo no lo verás más?! ...me ahogaba cada segundo era peor que el anterior, movía mis piernas pero ella las tenía enredadas en las suyas bloqueando cualquier intento de salida, comencé a tocar la superficie de la mesa por ambos lados quizás algo que me ayudara a salir de allí, entonces al tacto sentí la lámpara pero a penas la tocaba, estaba muy esquinada estiraba mis dedos hasta que pude coger el cable, era mi última jugada lo acerqué un poco, y escuché disparos en la casa pero ella no bajaba la guardia, hasta que escuche su voz en la entrada...

\- Ukio!... la voz de Riku, era el momento pues se distrajo, ya no me veía, alcé el objeto arrojándolo a su cabeza con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, al instante soltó mi cuello, cayendo al lado mío...giré para reponerme, tosía mucho, quise levantarme pero ella sujetó mi larga cabellera que llevaba en cola, tirando hacia atrás con desdén, puso una navaja justo en mi cuello, pude ver el horror en los ojos de Ranma que estaba armado apuntando a Ukio desde la puerta, y detrás unos tres militares más, armados todos de pies a cabeza...

\- sal de la entrada! o la ves morir ahora! gritaba furiosa Ukio, mientras intercambiábamos miradas con mi amado...

\- esto se acabó! suéltala ya!

\- ¿no entiendes? ... tengo el control, no puedes hacer nada, dile a tu gente que baje las armas y me dejen salir.

\- dispara! grité

\- cállate condenada mujer! chillaba mientras hundía la punta de la navaja en mi garganta...

\- solo hazlo! sobre la mesa está lo que buscábamos! volví a gritar

\- ahora sí te fregaste! dijo Ukio, en ese momento escuche un disparo, fue tan rápido que el momento era congelado por la bala dirigiéndose directo al cuello de la castaña, soltando mi cuerpo de manera inmediata, ella cayó al suelo con sus manos en su garganta ensangrentada...

\- eres una necia! te dije que la dejaras, decía Riku mientras tocaba su cabeza...pronto la castaña se perdió ... sus ojos no brillaban y su mano quedó quieta. Sáquenla de aquí! ordenaba a los demás militares.

\- me alegra verte... dije

. no más que a mi... ¿estás bien?

\- sí ... ella tenía mucha fuerza...

\- lo sé... tomemos los documentos y vamos! antes de que llegue Kumon, a ese mal nacido le espera una noche larga!

Íbamos saliendo de la casa Kumon al fin, con los documentos y el cuerpo de Kuongi. No sabía qué sentir, eran demasiadas emociones, al fin sentía un poco de libertad, como un peso que sacaban de mi espalda, Ranma estaba muy serio y concentrado en dar órdenes a sus sub -alternos, me dijo que lo esperara en una de las camionetas, sin reproches hice tal cual, solo estaba el conductor y yo, miraba por la ventana esa casa, nunca más estaría allí, la pesadilla al fin se acababa, creo que debo estar ¿contenta? ... un cansancio mental agobiaba todo mi ser,de pronto vi la mano de un hombre golpeando la cabeza del conductor, quedé helada! lo terrible fue ver el rostro del intruso.

Esto solo era el comienzo, mientras terminaban de apresar a los matones que quedaban en casa de Kumon, pensaba en el siguiente paso pero de pronto timbraba el móvil.

\- Ranma!

\- Akihiro! ¿qué sucede?

\- el maldito de Hiromi vino hasta el Hospital, quiso asesinar a Nabiki

\- pero ¿cómo mierda burló a la policía?! dejé órdenes explícitas! nadie podía pasar sin una previa revisión.

\- escúchame! Riku él no logró su cometido pude llegar a tiempo, pero dejó hasta una bomba en plena sala de espera, ya se lo llevaron detenido.

\- Coronel entonces porqué me llamas! si la situación está controlada

\- el canalla huyó! asesinando a los policías en el carro... solo encontramos los cuerpos... tengo acordonada toda la zona del Hospital, pero...

\- no está ahí! ... terminé su frase, sabía lo que mi buen amigo quería decir... de súbito se me congeló la sangre ese hombre era un peligro, y ahora podía estar en cualquier lado...

\- exacto! Riku va por ella, hay que buscarlo cuanto antes! ...en ese momento solté el aparato de mis manos y corrí hasta la camioneta, dos de mis hombre seguían mi abrupta reacción...

Llamada

\- aló! Riku ... Riku ! ...

Fin de la llamada

Cuando llegué hasta la camioneta mis peores miedos se hacían realidad! mi pequeño tormento no estaba, el conductor yacía inconsciente al volante lo único que encontré en el asiento fue la pulsera que le había obsequiado, justo antes de que comenzara todo, el símbolo de nuestra relación. Por qué! por qué más dificultades, ¿acaso era un castigo? ... debía actuar rápido pensé no puede estar muy lejos!

\- Todos busquen a nuestra infiltrada! la acaban de secuestrar! esto es imperativo! no solo por tierra, lleven a los perros, quiero al menos dos helicópteros sobre volando la zona, hay mucho bosque aquí, el asesino Hiromi Ito es el responsable, se dio a la fuga matando a tres policías! atentos todos, pues puede que no esté solo.

Volví por el móvil, que lo había dejado en el suelo anteriormente... la angustia se apoderaba de mi ser, ella es fuerte! ya lo ha enfrentado, solo que no entiendo por qué no grito! no habían muestras de forcejeo, quizás la golpeó, quizás la amenazó, son demasiadas las probabilidades, en solo unos minutos llegaba más apoyo muchos policías dispersos, solo esperaba encontrarla antes de que anocheciera, si le hace daño, si tan solo la toca... apretaba mis puños con fuerza ante la frustración y el enojo... infeliz! Hiromi desearás haber muerto! ...

Cuando vi el rostro de Hiromi asomar, no podía creerlo! cada que lo veía mis ganas de matar a ese hombre crecían más y más! siempre estuvo involucrado en cada cosa negativa de mi vida, la muerte de mi madre, sus intentos por eliminarme, el atropello, la pelea en el tejado la primera vez... los ataques a mis hermanas... siempre a disposición de su Maestro, mi padre. Y hasta hace una hora atrás me entero que lo traiciona, pues siempre tuvo tratos con Kumon, ya no sé a quién creerle, todo es una mentira, engaños y muerte! nada más envolvía a ese hombre, su rostro perverso, y esa sonrisa de burla siempre que nos enfrentábamos la aborrecía.

Me tenía maniatada y caminamos mucho hasta llegar a una pequeña casa abandonada en medio del bosque, eran obvias sus intenciones! solo que no entendía para qué llegar hasta allí. De pronto sacó el lazo de mi boca, y me dio una botella con agua... qué carajos!

\- ¿por qué haces esto? le dije muy exigente!

\- no tienes idea Tendo... todo por lo que he tenido que pasar para al fin tenerte en mi poder, eres la más escurridizas de toda, aunque tu hermana Nabiki no se queda atrás... hace un rato casi la mando al lado de tu madre...

\- qué ! abría mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿acaso intentó de nuevo matarla?

\- jajajajaja mira esos ojos! qué cara pones... tu querido padre las quiere a todas haciéndole compañía a su difunta esposa, ¿qué tal? ...

\- cállate! no quiero escuchar que nombres a mi madre! no con tu sucia boca!

\- ay! Tendo... chasqueaba la lengua... pensar que tu madre pudo ser mía, pero no! ella era devota al infeliz de Soun! ... cuando tu padre me dijo que hiciera lo necesario no lo dudé! ... sino iba a ser mía entonces no era de nadie! ... y luego ese día cuando nos vimos por primera vez ... recuerdo muy bien la fuerza de tu puño y tu mirada penetrante, odio! sí ... ese simple contacto más la quebrada de nariz, iluminó mi vida...

\- de qué rayos hablas!

\- cómo no te das cuenta! ... dijo más suave acariciando mi mejilla...

\- estás enfermo! le grité alejando mi rostro de su mano...

\- no Akane ... es amor... te amo desde ese día! y no sabes lo mal que me puse cuando supe que ya te revolcabas con el idiota de Kumon... pero ya no me importa nada! ... le he dejado a Kumon su plato servido... Soun caerá en la trampa... y tu serás mía por siempre!

\- que locuras dices! si has intentado matarme muchas veces!

\- eso, fueron solo accidentes... aquí nadie nos encontrará... cuando estés más sumisa podré soltarte... no intentes nada estúpido ¿quieres?

\- ¿cómo podría amarte?

\- eso no importa ahora, solo te necesito a mi lado

-¿por dónde empiezo?

\- qué quieres decir...

\- me haz hecho sufrir, desde muy joven... incluso sentí que lo merecía... cuando vi como le disparabas... sentía que me sacaban la carne del hueso...¿todo por un ajuste de cuenta?... hiciste más que un desastre! tomaste todo lo que amaba y poseía, me hiciste sentir menos que nada! si acaso supieras... como atravesaste mi corazón, poniéndome a la ruina... por 10 largos años...crees que algún día ¿pagarás por tus pecados?

\- pero Te amo! ¿eso no importa?

\- eso no es amor... mis lágrimas caían como lluvia por mis mejillas... estás muy equivocado, el amor es libre! no se escoge solo llega, y no se daña de la forma que tu hiciste, cuando se ama te entregas por completo, todo por ver una sonrisa, por verle feliz ... eso cambia todo tu mundo, ves la vida con mejor ojo, no es egoísta... porque aunque ese amor no esté a tu lado te conformas con saber que es feliz...

\- no digas más! no comprendes mis sentimientos... si no me quieres amar no lo hagas! pero nada ni nadie te separará de mi lado, por que el destino quiere que estemos juntos, si la muerte es nuestro final entonces estoy dispuesto a todo.

\- déjame ir! ...

\- jamás! no volveré a hacer rechazado por una Tendo!

\- prefiero morir! antes que ser tuya vil bastardo!

\- eso... lo veremos...

Hospital General de Tokio...

\- qué pasa por tu mente, que tienes la vista perdida... luego de los últimos acontecimientos, Akihiro estaba en otro mundo...

\- nada cielo... solo son algunas preocupaciones...

\- ¿tiene que ver con ese hombre? ... solo cruzamos miradas... y con eso bastaba para decir un rotundo SI ...

\- debo hacer una llamada...

\- Akihiro espera!

\- ya regreso...

\- escúchame! ... ve con ellos.. haz tu trabajo, no puedo ni moverme... estaré aquí para cuando termines...

\- y ¿si regresa?...

\- tu mismo dijiste que no estaba cerca... dime ¿qué te preocupa?

\- tu hermana...

\- ¿mi herm... Akane!?

\- se la llevó y no estoy ni cerca para ayudar a Riku con esto.

\- te pidió que fueras

\- no, por que estoy aquí cuidándote

\- bueno, ve ... ayuda a encontrar a mi hermana..

\- ¿estás segura?

\- sí

\- te amo, regresaré pronto lo prometo

\- bien Coronel, no espero menos de ti ... besó mi frente, y se marchó.

*Por la carretera iba el carro de Soun Tendo...

*En el destino de Soun, lo esperaba su enemigo...

\- bien! ya casi llega el viejo Tendo... esto será muy divertido...

Casa de Kasumi... un Soun muy confiado.

\- está despejado jefe, al parecer su hija no ha salido de casa, el carro de su yerno se encuentra en el estacionamiento..

\- bien, Hiromi dijo que estaba esperándome, veamos si cumplió con su cometido, de pronto al abrir la puerta...

\- Sorpresa Soun! tanto tiempo sin vernos...

\- pero qué es esto! disparen! gritó a sus hombres pero nadie obedeció, solo lo apresaron esperando las indicaciones del verdadero "jefe"...

\- estás en mi territorio ahora, viejo imbécil!

\- dónde está Hiromi!

\- a estas horas, mmm ya debe haber eliminado a tu hija del medio... y muy lejos con su "premio"

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- en verdad eres lento, Hiromi siempre ha trabajado para mi... te hizo caer como un insecto en la miel...

\- maldito! dime qué quieres!

\- ya veo que nunca te ha importado ninguna de tus hijas, incluso hace años cuando decidiste que no era el mejor concepto de esposo para la menor ¿cierto?

\- deja esa estupidez de lado, dime cuánto quieres! por dejarme ir

\- jajajajaja qué te hace pensar que necesito tu dinero viejo idiota! ... ¿no quieres saber las cosas que hice con tu hija?

\- no me interesa saber como te revolcabas con ella! ... tanto Hiromi como Akane me han traicionado, y ella hace mucho que no debiese de portar mi apellido, nunca fue merecedora de mi herencia, una deshonra!

\- bien! pero antes de matarte lentamente, vamos a divertirnos un poco

\- ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- ya lo verás... átenlo! y tapen su boca, no queremos llamar la atención de los vecinos jajajajajajaja...

\- no! Kumon... no lo hagas! NO, NO!

\- Hoy pagarás por tus pecados Soun! uno a uno, desde tu rechazo hasta tus entrometidas narices en mis negocios... por dónde comenzamos... que tal con tus dedos... quémenlos! ...

Así comenzaba la tortura que Ryu tenía planificada para su enemigo, el odio lo cegaba y cada que quemaba unos de sus dedos de cada mano le quebraba el de la otra, marcó su cuerpo innumerables veces a fierro caliente, Soun solo gritaba de dolor pero nadie podía oírlo, pues amordazado y sólo se encontraba, luego de muchas patadas en en su vientre y rostro las costillas daban cuenta del daño con al menos 3 rotas y una cara poco reconocible,_ suplica que te mate!_ decía un iracundo Kumon... _quizás te complazca _... pero Tendo no emitía una sola palabra... le cortó todo el cabello, dejando ver su vergüenza... pues como líder de su clan, el cabello largo era muy representativo, una vez rapado con el mismo fierro le marcó sus iniciales en la cabeza, una gran** R** y una **K** tatuadas de la peor forma lo identificaban como un animal, luego de eso éste se desmayo.

Así es como una vez más volvía a separarme de ti, mi amado Riku cuántas veces soñé, cuántas veces lo imaginé, cuántas veces armé este posible escenario, por todo esto es que en un principio no quería continuar, porque como dijo un día ese viejo quien acompañaba al asesino de mi madre... _"No podría huir de mi destino" ..._ lo intenté! ya no sentía tristeza sino una amargura horrible un sabor detestable en la boca, detestaba mi vida y todo se lo debía al hombre que me engendró, espero pagues por todo el daño que has causado.

Al menos nunca olvidaría _**el cielo en tus ojos.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	19. Capitulo 19

Parte 19 Que así sea!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Un fuego tiene que arder, el mundo va a cambiar...

La lluvia tiene que caer, el destino va a llamar...

Pero sigo respirando, mientras mi corazón late...

Alguien tiene que odiar, nunca va a cambiar...

Se pone más difícil todos los días, es un lugar infernal...

No estoy asustada! mi gracia, mi dolor, mis lágrimas, mi fe se ciega la esperanza se desvanece... aveces no hay razón para justificar el significado, la vida tiene que matar. Por que así lo quiere mi destino, entonces _**que así sea.**_

Tú me das la fuerza que necesito, para no rendirme antes de tiempo. Esto se acabaría hoy, haría lo necesario para desaparecer de una buena vez! mi querido Ranma, eres todo lo que más quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios, mi corazón está lleno de penas, siempre te amaré.

En el bosque...

\- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

\- Riku Saotome, vine para ayudar en la búsqueda

\- no te di esa orden Coronel, ¿quién cuida a Nabiki ahora?

\- está lleno de policías, no estaba tranquilo necesitas mi ayuda, la podemos encontrar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos... ¿recuerdas?

\- estoy seguro de que la tiene aquí, el tema es que casi cae la tarde

\- ¿has encontrado algo?

\- solo algunas huellas... pero llegan hasta aquí! ...como puedes ver se corta el camino, está muy húmedo y boscoso, hay tres posibles rutas pero dos nos llevan al final de una cascada, la otra es un sendero muy amplio, tengo mucha gente buscando y los malditos helicópteros que aún no llegan.

\- no pierdas la paciencia Riku, vamos muéstrame el mapa mientras esperamos la ayuda aérea.

Casa de Kasumi...

\- levanten al "gran Soun Tendo" ... tengo algo más que hacer contigo viejo decrépito.

\- ¿qué hacemos con él? ...

\- súbanlo a la camioneta! idiota, y hazlo rápido.

En la pequeña casa en algún lugar del bosque...

\- creo que tendremos que movernos rápido, estoy seguro que la policía viene por nosotros

\- ¿nosotros? vienen por ti querrás decir ... dije muy sarcástica

\- ¿aún sigues enojada? ...dijo caminando hasta agacharse

\- no te me acerques! chillé...

\- tu aroma... me vuelve loco ¿sabes? ...

\- aléjate! me repugnas!

\- mujer! como dices esas cosas, si ahora estamos juntos!

\- ¿estás sordo? ... maldito psicópata! no obtendrás nada de mi, mejor es que me mates!

\- sabes una cosa, ya me está hartando tu mala actitud! dijo levantándome de un brazo

\- no me toques! espeté intentando correrme de su lado, pero él no me soltaba y de un solo jalón me levantó pegándome contra la pared.

\- parece que te gusta que te traten así ¿verdad? ... me miras igual que tu madre ese día, dura como una roca y casi odiándome, eso me encanta.

Estuvo a punto de besarme cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe! ambos volteamos a ver sorprendidos, no era más que Kumon con su séquito a sus espaldas, muchos pensé.

\- ¿pero qué mierda haces aquí Ryu?! decía Hiromi evidentemente molesto

\- bueno amigo, debo decir que uno cambia de opinión y pues, he venido por mi prometida después de todo, nos íbamos a casar.

\- hicimos un trato Ryu! no me vengas con pendejadas!

\- quita tus manos de ella Hiromi, a no ser que quieras terminar igual que el infeliz de Soun!

\- me importa muy poco lo que hayas hecho con él... mientras continuaban su amena conversación al fin lograba zafarme del amarre en mi muñecas...

\- bien Hiromi, tengo prisa y por si no lo sabes el bosque está rodeado de policías

Era momento de actuar! estaba justo detrás de Hiromi, con todas mis fuerzas lo patee en la espalda haciendo que cayera en el acto al suelo, Ryu me vio sonriente muy complacido por mi acción anterior, iba a arrancar por la ventana pero este último gritó:

\- mi amor no te vayas! que te he traído una sorpresa... en ese momento los hombres de Kumon golpeaban a Hiromi en el piso...

\- no quiero nada de ti ! voltee para salir pero volvió a decir...

\- pero si te he traído a tu padre! acaso no quieres vengar ¿todo lo que ha hecho?

\- ¿qué hiciste Ryu? caminé directo hacia él a enfrentarlo

\- justicia! ¿quieres ver?... entonces tomo una de mis manos y lo seguí hasta afuera ... habían varias camionetas y abrió la puerta de una mostrando un "bulto", con su otra mano invitaba a que lo destapara pues lo cubría unos trapos... dudé un tanto pero finalmente lo hice, fue impresionante! un hombre en pésimas condiciones muy mal herido y al parecer inconsciente...

\- ¿quién es? ...

\- mi vida ¿en serio no lo reconoces? observa bien...

\- no puede ser! era mi padre estaba irreconocible con heridas en la piel por quemaduras su cabello no estaba y sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo... ¿está vivo? pregunté algo ilusa

\- si, aún respira el viejo... ¿quieres hacer los honores?

\- solo me quiero largar! no tengo nada que ver con tus fechorías!

\- ah no mi amor si vine hasta aquí es por ti! aún llevas el diamante en tu dedo ¿lo olvidas?

\- pues te lo devuelvo! ... intentaba sacarlo pero me aprisionó contra su cuerpo muy fuerte...

\- no quiero que lo hagas, vamos cariño no te resistas más! ... cuando dijo esa palabra la sangre me subió a la cabeza de golpe , el único que me dice así es Ranma, cerdo despreciable! lo golpee en la nariz rápido y pude liberarme de su agarre...

\- maldita sea Akane! ven aquí! gritó ...intentaba zafarme a sus matones pero eran demasiados, estaba acorralada...

\- tú y el otro bastardo están locos! ¿qué quieres de mi?

\- todo! ahora sube porque nos esperas un avión...

\- no iré! no contigo!

\- que fastidio contigo! ya súbanla! ... por detrás y por los costados apresaron mis brazos y subieron al auto a la fuerza...

\- no me toquen! gritaba y daba de patadas! hasta que subió Ryu y dio un grito ronco dentro del carro...

\- silencio! ya basta de hacer las cosas más difíciles! ... eres la futura señora de Kumon y dueña de toda mi fortuna te he tratado como a una reina, no continúes con tu estupidez ...

Uno de los hombres le habló en el oído, y respondió muy serio:

\- déjalo ahí! que se lo coman las bestias en la noche...

\- no puedes hacer eso! le grité

\- hago lo que se me plazca! y si no tuviste los cojones de matarlo, déjalo a la suerte total en ese estado no durará mucho ...

\- conduce! ... y con eso daba marcha a otro destino, ¿cómo podría escapar? !

Recorriendo el bosque...

\- para! para! ¿qué es eso?... miraba al Coronel con mucha inquietud!

\- vamos a ver!

\- es un cuerpo! decía mi buen amigo, una vez que bajamos y nos acercamos...

\- rodeen y revisen! grité para que los demás oficiales encontraran algo.

\- está cubierto, debe estar...

\- no lo digas! tenía mucho miedo, uno que jamás había sentido...

\- es... un hombre! dijo Akihiro al momento de destapar el cuerpo...

\- pero ¿quién te hizo esto? ...hablé en voz alta...

\- está vivo!

\- qué! ... hay que identificar a este hombre

\- eh... Riku...espera...

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- es Soun Tendo ...

\- ¿estás seguro?

\- sí mira su espalda, ese tatuaje lo tiene él, muy característico un dragón muy singular, lo vi varias veces cuando hacía sus katas en el dojo.

\- esto no me gusta nada! Coronel! , nada! hay que llevarlo a un Hospital pronto!

\- vamos!

En el carro de Kumon...

\- a ¿dónde carajos me llevas?

\- lejos de aquí ... conduce más rápido que no quiero encontrarme con la policía! escupía fuerte dando ordenes!

\- detén al carro! insistía

\- ya te dije que no! vamos Akane ¿acaso no te cansas?

\- nunca! maldito seas! ... me lancé sobre él a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, íbamos en la parte trasera solo los dos, delante el conductor y uno de sus matones de co - piloto, a principio solo trataba de sujetar mis manos pero estaba muy frenética dándole por donde le llegara, hasta que el idiota de adelante sacó una de sus armas apuntando, varias veces le di con los puños en la cara, creo haberle enterrado mis uñas...

\- ya detente! gritaba con furia... pero qué haces imbécil no apuntes ! decía hasta que en un movimiento rápido le quité el arma de las manos, ahora tenía el control... ambos levantaron las manos enseguida!

\- hasta aquí llegamos! para el carro ahora! grité casi ahogada... lo que no vimos venir era que una de las camionetas venía por detrás a mucha velocidad, impactando con fuerza justo en ese momento, el carro se fue sobre uno de los tantos árboles, mis oídos zumbaban por el golpe, estaba muy aturdida pero no quería perder la consciencia no era opción! ... abrí la puerta y las piernas no me respondían aún... caí de rodillas a la tierra húmeda, escuché a Ryu decir algo pero fue como un valvuceo...lo único que pensaba era en no soltar el arma de mis manos si lo hacía perdería la oportunidad.

Recorriendo el bosque un grupo de policías...

\- pensé que querrías ir hasta el Hospital... me hablaba mi mano derecha muy discreto...

\- no puedo, necesito encontrarla ves la hora, ves el sol! no queda tiempo

\- lo sé, creo que estamos muy cerca el que dejó a Soun allí debe estar con ella...

\- si no llego a tiempo...

\- no digas eso! ella es una guerrera! tú mismo lo dijiste

\- sí ... pero Hiromi es un bastardo sin escrúpulos!

\- vamos en buena dirección! hay rastros de que pasaron varios carros por este lugar... en cualquier momento ...

\- eso espero... escucha! si ves que todo se va al carajo... olvida los malditos protocolos! solo salva su vida! promételo!

\- pero Riku! ¿es una orden?...

\- no amigo, es un favor que necesito cumplas! es mi voluntad

\- lo haré! no lo dudes tienes mi palabra... solo nos miramos, el tocó mi hombro dando su apoyo como siempre lo había hecho, no quería pedirle eso, pero no sabía a qué nos enfrentaríamos, ya eran muchas horas sin saber de ella, demasiadas horas sin su contacto! estaba viva! aún lo sentía pero ¿en qué estado? ... mi único deseo era llegar a tiempo...

De regreso al incidente ...

Sentí un líquido tibio bajar por mi frente, llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro y claro sangre bajaba lentamente manchando mi blanca piel, caí de costado sobre el arma que llevaba en mi poder con mi cabeza recostada sobre la húmeda hierba, acaso era la sombra de mi luz, lo que veía...no siento otro comienzo, solo desvanecer...miedo de que nuestro objetivo esté fuera de vista, quiero verte vivo! ¿dónde estás ahora?... ¿dónde?! acaso fue todo una ¿fantasía? ... tan solo lo ¿imaginé?...dime ¿dónde estás ahora? ... bajo el mar, en otro sueño... Ranma...los monstruos corren salvaje dentro de mi... y siento que desvanezco ...sin ti ... mi vida desvanece ...estoy respirando, pero en ¿dónde estás? ... mis ojos se cerraban muy despacio, hasta que escuché un sonoro golpe, un portazo ... intentaba reponerme hasta que escuché su voz llamándome, Akane! ... una fuerza inexplicable surgió desde mis entrañas y de súbito vi la sonrisa radiante de mi madre delante de mis ojos, era todo lo que pedía, lo que siempre soñé ¿acaso el cielo se apiadaba de mi alma?... ahí estaba ella con sus ojos brillantes feliz y una sonrisa sin igual, mamá! dije en susurro ... lo haré! ... por tí !

Como pude me levanté despacio y me oculté detrás de un gran árbol, escuchaba pasos fuertes y firmes, luego sentí que algo arrastraba... intenté mirar y para mi sorpresa era el hombre que tanto he detestado en mi vida! Hiromi, fue él quién nos chocó de eso no cabía dudas! sacaba a Ryu a la rastra del carro, éste estaba inconsciente lo pateó sin más en las costillas...

\- despierta! gritaba .. debo correr pensé ... me pasé muy rápido a otros árboles pero él escuchó mis pasos y como no si solo estábamos nosotros y habían condenadas ramas por todos lados!

\- te oigo Akane... sé que estás ahí... ya no hullas más! no tiene sentido... decía a medida que se acercaba ... podía oír sus pasos...entonces escuché más carros venían a mucha velocidad desde atrás justo donde había dejado Hiromi a Ryu...

\- perfecto! esto se pone mucho mejor! gritaba como loco... pronto se escuchó por alto parlante muy fuerte!

*señor ! arriba las manos y échese en el suelo lentamente ! *

\- no jodas! gritó... entonces comencé a correr, como nunca lo hice antes ... no sabía si se había percatado, pero no miré atrás! no podía! corría tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas, sentía los músculos de mis extremidades tensarse uno a uno, como una maldita loca no sabía a donde me llevaría solo ya no quería estar cerca de él, pronto escuché su voz... no puede ser!

\- Akane! voy detrás de ti mi amor! no hullas más ! ... seguido de eso disparos... uno, dos, tres, y así continuaba...

La policía al fin y toda la elitte militar llegaba al sitio del incidente...

\- pero si es el mal nacido de Ito ! lo voy a matar!

\- cálmate Riku! muerto no nos sirve!

\- ¿quién está tirado ahí? ... dijo mi Coronel

\- pero si es Kumon! pero ¿dónde está ella? ... detengan a ese delincuente! grité ... en unos segundos los oficiales de la policía ya esposaban a Kumon...

\- ¿dónde la tienes?! alcancé a decir... cuando veo a mi pequeño tormento correr disparada por en medio del bosque, hice una seña y un grupo me siguió pues el condenado de Hiromi hizo lo mismo iba tras ella, teníamos varios metros de distancia pero no se me iba a escapar, esta vez no! nos dimos señales con mi equipo ... Akihiro rodearía por el este mientras yo seguiría recto cada quién con apoyo policial y militar detrás!

Así fue como llegué hasta el final del camino... exhausta respiraba entre cortado ... no había más donde correr ... miré el borde del acantilado... abajo solo habían rocas y un enorme mar... voltee a ver y ahí llegaba de nuevo Hiromi ... el viento soplaba fuerte azotando nuestras caras, erizando la piel con cada estocada...

\- se acabó Akane! no puedes escapar más!

\- ¿qué te hace pensar que escapaba?

\- bueno entonces ... este es nuestro fin, viene toda la policía detrás ...

\- será el tuyo!

\- no te parece linda la vista, es perfecta ... aquí yaceremos preciosa! por siempre... ven conmigo ... dijo intentando tomarme, pero me defendí golpeándolo! directo en las narices! éste gritó por el dolor causado, llevando sus manos al centro de su repudiable cara, entonces dijo...

\- ésta es la última perra! y con el dorso de su mano azotó una de mis mejillas muy fuerte, tanto que dí un par de pasos hacia atrás...

\- aah! grité furiosa... y me lancé sobre él dos patadas certeras en su rostro, no las vio venir ... te odio! entonces me levantó por las ropas y me lanzó muy cerca del borde del acantilado...

\- te vas a morir Tendo! estaremos todos juntos! tu madre, tú y yo... justo en el infierno! por que no serás de nadie más!

\- antes te mueres tú! saqué el arma y le disparé dos veces a quema ropa, en ese instante llegaba mi amado junto a muchos hombres armados, por ambos flancos... Hiromi solo se tocó el vientre que le sangraba ... pero comenzó a dar unos pasos directo hasta mi... solo estábamos a unos dos metros de distancia, sus ojos solo transmitían mucha perversidad...

\- no te acerques más a ella! ... gritaba ronco Riku... apuntando con su enorme rifle y dando pasos suaves pero rápidos ... pronto un sonoro disparo en una de sus piernas, se quejó pero continuaba su paso hasta mi... todo herido y cojeando era una escena aterradora...

\- te veo allá abajo linda... dijo tomando mis hombros con sus manos ensangrentadas, vi sus azules aterrados, entonces quedamos ambos de lado, sus manos empujaban mi cuerpo al vacío... lentamente pude ver los brazos de Ranma rodear el cuello de Hiromi, sentí unas manos sujetar mi cintura caí al suelo al mismo tiempo que veía caer por ese acantilado al maldito asesino quién se llevaba a cuestas al único amor de mi vida. Las únicas dos letras que salieron de mi boca en ese momento fue un grito ensordecedor de dolor con mano extendida en su dirección...

\- no !

_**Continuará...**_

_*** Estimado lector (a) el último párrafo ha sido un sin fin de emociones, ni se imaginan lo que lagrimee escribiéndolo, espero haber transmitido eso a cada uno de ustedes! la escena donde Akane ve a su madre también es muy emotiva, pero sin dudas el final de éste capítulo es muy especial, esperando no decepcionarlos el siguiente capitulo será el final. Con cariño desde Chile, para y por cada uno de ustedes._**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	20. Capitulo 20

Parte 20 Sin Complejos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar, siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor, qué daría por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar, eres todo lo que más quiero pero te pierdo en mi silencio, mis ojos son dos gotas negras y está mi corazón lleno de pena, no tengo miedo al fuego eterno, pero el silencio es algo frío.

La misma sensación! sí ... una vez mi madre, ahora tú. El vacío era enorme, ese día corrí hasta la orilla y no pude verte más, tu cuerpo se fue por el abismo junto con el desgraciado de Ito, buscaron por días tu cuerpo pero no te hallaron, no así el del sujeto que por segunda vez me arrebataba lo que más amaba, muerto al final del acantilado estaba, el agua ya hacía estragos en su cadáver, me dijeron que lo más probable era que el río se había llevado tus restos, no podía vivir, no podía respirar, cada aliento era más difícil que el anterior, el dolor era permanente, agudo, profundo y sin un ápice de querer dejarme, pensaba en tantas posibilidades! cuántas veces pude eliminar a esa escoria, pero la vida tenía preparada para mi la peor de las historias, un final amargo y sin retorno, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿cómo podría? si no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, si no practicamos esa parte de un posible adiós! el hecho de no encontrar tu cuerpo solo acrecentaba más mi pura tristeza, ni siquiera podría darte un adiós digno, tantos años ¿para esto?... de qué me sirve la Libertad si no es contigo, si ya no estarás a mi lado, Ranma ¿por qué lo hiciste? dije en voz alta al lado de una placa conmemorativa en tu honor, en una sala llena de militares y oficiales que daban una "especie de despedida"...

\- ¿aún te preguntas eso? ... se dirigía hacia mi, el hombre que me salvó de caer aquel día, Akihiro Hamasaki Coronel de la milicia japonesa, mano derecha y mejor amigo de mi amado Riku.

\- gracias... contesté a penas intentando no quebrarme delante de él.

\- ¿por qué? ...

\- por salvarme la vida ...

\- eso ya quedó atrás, además debía hacerlo fue una promesa. Mi mejor amigo me pidió unos momentos antes, que pasara lo que pasara debía salvarte, fue un honor servir junto con él pero más tener el privilegio de llamarme su amigo.

\- no sigas, que no puedo... entonces las lágrimas que tanto quise contener brotaron de mis ojos sin remordimientos...

\- Akane él lo hizo para que fueras Libre! ¿acaso no huiste por muchos años?

\- no puedo aceptarlo!

\- eso es muy normal, solo han pasado 7 días date tiempo debes continuar, por su memoria por lo que ustedes fueron... quizás, nos volvamos a ver ...

\- adiós Akihiro... nos despedíamos

\- lo olvidaba, este sobre... es tuyo. Adiós Akane...

Tomé el sobre y pude leer : **"Para mi cariño, Akane"... **lo aferré a mi pecho con vehemencia, era su letra, y lo único que me quedaba de él. Afuera esperaba mi hermana Kasumi con su esposo, ellos me llevarían hasta el apartamento de Ranma a buscar alguna de mis cosas que quedaron allí, la leería luego estando sola.

Camino en el carro hacia el apartamento...

\- hermanita, puedes quedarte en casa con Tofu estaremos alegres de que estés hasta que te sientas mejor... decía la siempre dulce Kasumi...

\- no quiero incomodarlos más, además en tu estado solo necesitan privacidad y espacio...

\- no incomodas Akane, no digas eso... faltan al menos seis meses para la llegada del bebé

\- aprecio tu esfuerzo Kasumi, pero estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, estaré bien...

\- Nabiki sale mañana del Hospital, ¿quieres ir conmigo a buscarla?...

\- no lo creo... pero dile que me alegra saber que está mejor, ella comprenderá.

\- esta bien... ya llegamos!

Apartamento de Ranma...

Apenas pude abrir la puerta, su aroma aún estaba allí. Recorrí por última vez cada rincón de ese refugio que albergó todo nuestro amor, tomé la maleta de él con la que lo vi llegar aquel día por el visor de mi puerta... guardé algunas cosas, mi cámara fotográfica y por último una de sus camisas. Recordé su carta, me senté sobre la cama y la abrí con mucho cuidado...

_**" Cariño mío, si estás leyendo esto es por que la vida no quiso que estuviera a tu lado en este momento, necesito que seas feliz! Libertad era lo que más anhelabas y ahora la tienes, te amo y te amaré por siempre! Akane no lo olvides nunca". **_

_**PD: Esta llave, es el comienzo de una nueva vida. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar, porque un amor como el nuestro jamás muere!**_

_**Ranma Saotome._**_

Caí de rodillas al suelo en un llanto desconsolado, la llave y la dirección de su casa en Europa, Suiza. ¿Cómo era posible? que aún después de todo estuviera preocupado por mi bien estar. Amargas y espesas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, con el pecho apretado en dolor empuñaba mis manos de rabia y frustración, de pronto escuche la dulce voz de mi hermana.

\- oh por dios hermanita! exclamaba al tiempo que se agachaba hasta mi para cubrirme con sus brazos tan maternales... lo amabas mucho ¿cierto?

\- aún lo amo! dije ahogada y por fin pude echar fuera tanta angustia, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí pero pude llorarle mucho, tanto que creí sentirme vacía por momentos pero pronto las lágrimas volvían a aparecer, el calor y las caricias de mi hermana eran reconfortantes pero no lo suficiente para menguar el dolor que llevaba dentro, cuando pude calmarme ella alzó mi rostro y pude notar que también lloraba en silencio, sus ojos estaban aguados e hinchados...

\- ¿por qué lloras Kasumi?

\- por todo! por no protegerte cuando me necesitabas, por hacer oídos sordos a los negocios de papá, por ver todo el dolor y la carga que llevaste durante años, y por tu amor, por que tu expresión solo emite más dolor... por que fui una maldita cobarde! ¿me podrás perdonar algún día?

\- no tengo nada que perdonar y no llores más que el bebé estará triste.

\- ¿qué vas a hacer? ...

\- voy a viajar!

\- ¿adónde?

\- mmm... cuando llegue, te llamaré. Con la máxima expresión de comprensión me vio a los ojos y dijo:

\- esta bien, ¿vamos?... solo asentí.

Dos días después...

\- ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto? preguntaba algo preocupada Kasumi...

\- ya dije que no es necesario, pediré un taxi... además Nabiki aún no está al cien necesita tus cuidados.

\- esta bien, solo te pido que avises que estás bien.

-lo haré, tranquila ... justo en ese momento Nabiki llamaba de la habitación, ambas fuimos a ver qué sucedía...

\- ¿qué pasa Nabiki? pregunté curiosa...

\- es una llamada para ti... vamos contesta! decía con urgencia extendiendo su móvil.

Llamada

\- con Akane, ¿quién habla?

\- Akane soy Akihiro, que bueno que alcancé a llamar antes de que te fueras...

\- ¿qué pasó?... acaso ¿encontraron algo? ... pensando en los restos de mi amado Riku...

\- No! nada de eso... solo quería que supieras el estado actual de Kumon y bueno de tu padre...

\- ah ... solo eso, dije con decepción

\- pues sí, Kumon fue trasladado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad ésta mañana, en unos meses será condenado, mientras dura la investigación. Y bueno Soun también será trasladado a la misma cárcel, solo que aún está recuperándose de las quemaduras. Igualmente ambos serán condenados con las penas más altas, tienen mucho en contra. Luego de un silencio sin respuesta... ¿Akane?! ... ¿estás ahí?... por unos breves segundos quedé sumergida pensando en todo lo que acababa de decir... ¿aló?!

\- perdón ... si escucho, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa, nada más.

\- bueno ya ves, ellos no saldrán nunca más puedes estar tranquila.

\- gracias Akihiro, adiós!

Fin de la llamada

\- Bien, debo irme!

\- ¿pero qué dijo? preguntaba Kasumi

\- Nabiki lo sabe, que ella te explique... nos miramos con complicidad ...

Luego de eso fui por mi maleta , me despedí de mis hermanas con mucha nostalgia, pero necesitaba salir de aquella ciudad que si bien me otorgó la posibilidad de amar también la había arrebatado, el taxi esperaba y luego de un par de abrazos fraternales subí al transporte con dirección al aeropuerto.

El vuelo con dirección a Suiza específicamente a Interlaken sería un viaje largo y creo sin retorno. Una vez arriba solo quedaba esperar, aunque había fingido algo de ánimo delante de mis hermanas pronto se fue cuando subí al taxi, el luto era como un manto o sombra que cubría todo mi ser, pero también tenía ansias de llegar a su casa, y rodearme de él, quizás allí encontraría algo de consuelo. A la hora de vuelo comencé a sentirme pésimo, tuve que ir muchas veces al servicio por unas náuseas horribles, no entendía qué carajos sucedía si acostumbraba a viajar, la azafata se dio cuenta de mi mal estar y muy solícita me ayudó a regresar al asiento, dijo que buscaría a un médico. Solo pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando llegó junto a un tipo joven de lentes que me recordó mucho a mi cuñado Tofu.

\- Bueno señorita tiene usted suerte, soy doctor dígame por favor qué le sucede...

\- oh no debió molestarse, solo son náuseas de hecho se me está pasando... mentía solo quería vomitar pero no salía nada de mi ser.

\- permita que tome su presión ... dijo muy gentil...luego de un minuto ... la tiene un poco elevada, pero dígame ¿es su primer vuelo?

\- para nada, viajo desde hace años

\- ¿qué ha comido hoy?

\- mmm... nada solo agua

\- pues eso está muy mal, le pediremos a la azafata que le traiga algo de comer

\- pero es que no se me antoja nada

\- señorita está pálida y se ve muy agotada, no ha comido y las náuseas no se le quitan por lo que veo...

\- y eso quiere decir que...

\- que tiene mucha posibilidad de estar embarazada... o comió algo que la ha descompensado mi mente se fue a blanco! esto debe ser un mal estar, aunque ...

\- ¿me escucha?...¿ señorita?

\- oh sí perdón... es que no pensé en esa opción

\- cuando baje del avión visite a un médico, para que descarte esa posibilidad.

\- gracias.

Embarazada ¿yo? no puede ser! es decir, no es que no sea posible pero, oh dios! más deseos de vomitar! me siento peor que hace un rato, comencé a respirar agitada, acaso esto es ¿miedo? no! debo calmarme, iré por una condenada prueba a penas baje del avión y listo. Fue el vuelo más largo de toda mi vida, al fin llegaba al aeropuerto de Zurich en Suiza, busqué una farmacia y un servicio, unos 20 minutos después el dichoso test daba respuesta a mi mal estar, **Positivo. **Una mezcla de felicidad y desazón invadió mi ser, llevaba dentro una vida un pedacito de él, acaso el ¿cielo me sonreía?. Caminé como fantasma hasta un taxi que me llevaría a la estación de trenes, dos horas y tanto más para llegar al fin a mi destino, cabe mencionar que hacía un frío que te congelaba, mis manos temblaban aún y no sabía si eran por el frío o por la noticia, camino a Interlaken pude disfrutar de una vista impresionante, la naturaleza en todo su esplendor llegaría al anochecer, y pronto comenzó a nevar pequeños copos caían sin cesar, desde la estación otro carro me acercaría a la casa, pude ver cando bajé una bella casa toda nevada, llamando mi atención la luz que provenía de ella.

Es perfecta pensé, el frío iba más intenso, y el deseo de entrar y refugiarme en su calidez era abrumador, saqué la llave de mi bolsillo la introduje en la cerradura y al fin estaba dentro. Escuchaba la leña quemar en la chimenea, pero qué extraño no podía haber alguien o quizás las personas que cuidaban la casa la dejaron ¿encendida? me quité el abrigo y lo colgué en un espacio lleno de pequeños ganchos específicos para ello que estaba junto a la puerta, el silencio era sublime y el calor de hogar reconfortante para mi congelado cuerpo, cuando caminé hacia la sala vi a un hombre de cabellos azabache sentado en un enorme sillón que cubría todo su cuerpo solo asomaba la corona de su cabeza estaba frente a la chimenea, totalmente estático como si se tratase de un muñeco no se movía ni un milímetro.

\- ¿disculpe? usted... no pude continuar... pues él abrió su boca sin mirar atrás...

\- ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ... preguntó muy suave y no podía creerlo! quedé con la sangre congelada de súbito, su voz! no puede ser!... se levantó lentamente y cuando giró a verme nuestras miradas cruzadas eran invadidas por la incredulidad por parte mía y en sus azules un brillo espectacular donde pude ver reflejado las llamas de aquella chimenea. Quedé algo petrificada y no podía reaccionar, hasta que él extendió sus brazos. Solo corrí y salté como un niño cuando ve llegar a su padre después de un largo viaje, colgándome de su cuello, necesitaba saber si era real y no una ilusión de mi mente.

\- Ranma! grité ... estaba cálido y fuerte! fue el abrazo más profundo y dichoso que pude desear en toda mi vida, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

\- vamos cariño, no llores más estoy contigo! te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar ¿no lo recuerdas? dijo muy apacible...

\- sí... pero...

\- shuuu... ya no pienses en eso, mírame te extrañé demasiado!

\- no más que yo! ... nos sumimos en un beso cargado de añoranza y encuentro, extrañándonos, amándonos. Cuando terminemos el dulce contacto solo nos mirábamos a los ojos con complicidad,mi corazón estaba lleno y completo a su lado volvía a sentirme feliz.

\- te amo ... dijo rosando nuestras narices, mientras sentía el calor de su aliento

\- también te amo mi_ resucitado_ Riku Saotome... él solo sonrió y tomé sus cálidas manos y las deslicé hasta mi vientre, él observó curioso mi actuar... en realidad, te amamos dije con mis mejillas al fin algo coloreadas... él abrió sus ojos ante tan grata sorpresa...y volvió a abrazarme con más fuerza.

Si la vida me tenía preparada este final, volvería una y mil veces a vivirla tal cual, porque nadie dijo que la felicidad se compraba ni mucho menos se rifa, sino que se construye. Hoy le declaro a ésta vida que soy _Libre _sí ! por que ese hombre fue capaz de sacrificarse para que la obtuviera y no solo eso, _ Feliz_ ! esperando un pedacito de cielo que iluminaría más nuestras vidas, por que de hoy en adelante podré vivir _Sin Complejos._

_Fin.__

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Bueno queridos lectores qué más que agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por cada voto y comentario, por tomarse el tiempo de leer, por compartir unos minutos u horas de sus vidas y disfrutar cada capítulo. Éste fics sin duda ha sido el más emocionante que he escrito hasta ahora, aún me sorprendo de lo entretenido que fue plasmar cada escena de mi loca cabeza allí, pasando por un drama muy real que es la pérdida de un ser querido, pues fue gracias a eso que nuestra protagonista comienza su férrea lucha por sobre vivir, cruzándose en el camino con nuestro amado Riku Saotome, pudo conocer el amor y ser amada pero también sufrir, y bueno quién no ha pasado por la desdicha en el ¿amor? Espero de corazón que el final haya sido de su agrado debo admitir que lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, pero si no les gusta igual lo comentan total somos libres de expresarnos. **_

_**Mención especial:**_

_**Mi querida Lili, fiel ella esperando cada actualización, éste fics te lo dedico con mucho cariño, ya sabes linda que la vida es un pañuelo.**_

_**Créditos: la imagen de mi portada se la debo a la encantadora Lizz art amo dibujar, la pueden encontrar en Facebook tiene un talento maravilloso, bella Lizz mil gracias por tu tiempo y tu magnífico arte.**_

_**En fin sin más preámbulos se despide su servidora desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


End file.
